Life As We Know It
by PLL and Victorious RULE
Summary: Kim and Jack were just 13 when Kim became pregnant with their daughter Bree and after 3 years they have survived and now read as their life gets Crazier and Crazier and more kids are added to the mix.
1. Chapter 1: Mini Kim

It was a fine Saturday afternoon and 16 year old Kim Crawford was sitting at the dining room table watching her 3 year old daughter dance around the room singing 'I Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift, Kim smiled to herself at the sight her beautiful 3 year old named Bree Kimberly Brewer, Kim had been just 13 when she became pregnant with Bree, her and her Best friend Jack Brewer went to the school dance together and ended up drinking a lot of the punch which had been spiked with a lot of alcoholic which ended with them being super drunk and then she was pregnant after that night Kim and Jack finally started dating and still were, Kim was snapped out of thought by Bree " Mommy where's daddy?" Bree asked sweetly

"Daddy's at work but will be home any minute now "

"Really!"

"Yep and when he get back I'm sure we will all go to the Dojo"

"YAY! I love the Dojo!" Bree said Jumping up and down

"Why don't you go get your stuff so you're ready to go when daddy gets home?"

"Okay momma!" Bree yelled as she ran out of the room and down the hallway to her room

Kim lived with her mom and Jack in a 4 bedroom house Kim had lived here her whole life and glad it was a nice house in a nice neighborhood Kim's dad died 5 years ago and it crushed her, but that was when Jack Brewer moved to town Kim started crushing on him as soon as their eyes met but they then became Best Friends and it was so hard for them to tell each other how they felt but when that night happened that finally told each other how they felt.

"Kim I'm Back !" Jack said as he walked into the dining room trying to find Kim

"Hey babe how was work?"

"It was.. work" Jack laughed

"Kiss now" Kim lended in to kiss Jack and Jack quickly kiss her happily

"So how was your day?" Jack asked her after they pulled away

"It was good Bree was Bree like always" Kim said as she smiled remembering what Bree did today she had almost broken her arm after falling off the bed, after her Kim had told her not to jump on the bed, Bree had come out bawling and holding her arm, luckily she could still moved it, it was just hurting a lot and after sitting still for a while with ice on it, it felt a lot better and so she tried to jump on the bed again, so Kim had to find something else for her to do.

"Just good?"

"Yep" Kim said smiling again

"Okay.."

"Daddddddddyyyyy!" Bree came running out of her room and down the hall into her father's arms

"Hey Ninja

Bree giggled "Daddy can we go to the dojo now?"

"Sure just let me just get changed and we will go okay?"

Jack worked at the Movie Theater he liked the job and his boss was very nice, he also taught the younger kids Karate at the Dojo on Wednesdays, Kim didn't have a job her mom had a great job where she could be at home with Bree while working but on Mondays she had to be at the Office so Kim would stay at home with Bree on Mondays her school was great and knew what happened so would help Kim and Jack out a lot with School and had someone on Punch duty at all times now

"Okay I'm in better clothes now let's get going" Jack said as he picked Bree up and walked with Kim out of the house to the car

[...]

Kim and Jack walked hand in hand into the Dojo, Bree walked happily next to Kim which was a first as she usually liked to run off, so Kim or Jack usually had to hold her but she was being good right now, so the couple knew she was plotting to do something to drive her parents insane soon enough, They just had to wait

"Hey Guys and Liwwle Bree!" Jerry cooed at Bree

"Don't Call Me That!" Bree snapped at Jerry, Jerry always liked to talk to Bree in a baby voice but as Bree was getting older and more like Kim she hated it and would alway snap at him which alway earned her a scold from her parents

"Bree.." Jack warned

"Sorry but don't call me that"

"Jerry please stop you know Bree hates it" Kim said  
"Alright I guess I could stop but Bree, could I give you a nickname?"

"I guess but what first?"

"What about Bree-Bree?"

"Yea I guess that's alright" Bree said still not that happy but it was better than beening talked to like a baby, Bree turned to her Kim "Mommy can we go get changed?"

"Sure sweetie let's go then" Kim said as she walked towards the girls locker room  
Kim and Bree walked out of the Girl's locker room to find Rudy waiting

"Hey Uncle Rudy can we do some Karate now?" Bree asked hopping about waiting for his answer

"Yep I was waiting for you" He said smiling and holding his hand out for her

After an awesome sparring between Kim and Jack, Eddie and Milton had a go while Kim and Jack took a quick break

"Hey Kim and Jack look at Bree!" Rudy yelled out to them

Bree was doing some arm exercises and was yelling Hi Ya every time she punched with her arms, Jack smiled at his daughter she was like Kim in every way the look the blond hair the sassiness, tomboy attitude with her cute girly style, Everybody said just how much Bree was like Kim.

[...]

"So do you guys wanna go to Falafel Phil with us?" Jack asked

"Sure I'm in the mood for food" Jerry said patting his tummy

"Your weird Uncle Jerry" Bree said giggling at Jerry patting his tummy

The gang walked over to Falafel Phil's with Jack carrying Bree as she was walking for a second before trying to run off but bumped into Milton and hurt her sore arm resulting in her crying again, so right now she was sobbing into Jack chest

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Phil" Jack said

"What's wrong with little miss Bree?"

"She tried to make a run for it and took me down and hurt her arm and now she's doing that" Milton said pointing to Bree

"She took you down?" Phil asked

"I wasn't watching"

"umm.. okay"

"I'm gonna order" Hands Bree to Kim "you find us a table, Come on guys"

Kim shifted Bree on her hip and went to look for a table big enough to seat 5-6 people

"Oh what a cute little girl" A older lady said to Kim after Kim had found a table, Bree still had tears in her eyes but had stopped sobbing

"Oh thanks" Kim smiled sweetly at the old lady

"Is she your little sister?" The lady smiled at Kim and Bree

"umm.. no she's my daughter"

"Oh really you just look so young and she looks young too but to old to be your daughter" The lady said surprised

"yea it wasn't meant to happen but I love her anyway" Kim smiled as did the old lady

"well i best be going have a nice evening" the lady said before walking off

Just as the lady left Falafel Phil's the guys all came back with food, Jack sat next to Kim and Bree crawled into his lap and cuddled into his chest again

"You won't try to run off again will you now Bree" Eddie said

"Hey leave her alone she hurt herself be nice and not rude/funny" Kim snapped

"Woah sorry" Eddie said looking down at his food

"Sorry Eddie I'm just a bit tired"

"That's alright"

Kim smiled at him and then decided to eat her Falafels, she took one bite before jumping up and running to the bathroom

"Kim?!" Jack yelled after her but could jump up and follow her because of Bree in his lap

Kim returned 10 minutes later

"I would like to go home please Jack"

"Okay sure we can" he said as he moved Bree from his lap and stood up then picked Bree up, They said goodbye to the guys and walked back to the car

[...]

"Okay Bree's watching a Movie now tell me why you ran off to puke after eating, no taking bite from that Falafel ball?"

"You know how my mom's going off on that 4 week cruise?"

"Yes.."

"Well it's now 10 weeks.."

"And what does that have to do with puking? You know we'll be fine" Jack said as he crossed his arms

"Okay fine I'll tell you but you're not gonna like it very much"

"I...

_**Okay I'm gonna stop it there now I would like to say I Do Not own Kickin' It or any Characters apart from Bree and any other Characters I make along the way.**_

_**Also I made a YouTube Version of this Story on my YouTube Page and now I've decided to make a FanFiction one because I can write so much more :) **_  
_**So please do review I'd love to hear what you think and see if you can guess what Kim is gonna tell Jack and one last thing I'm not sure how much I can update so I will try for 1 a week even 2 a week and 3 if your Super lucky and the more you review the more I write :)**_  
_**And another last thing I Hope You Enjoyed The Read :D**_


	2. Chapter 2: Pregnant

"I... I'm pregnant" Kim said quietly but knew Jack heard her

"Your.. your, i'm gonna be a dad again?"

"Yes" Looks down

"Wow I'm gonna be a dad again!" Jack said smiling then Kissed Kim which was a big surprised to her as she thought he was gonna be upset, has they already had one child and they were only 16 and now they were gonna have another one

"You're not upset" Kim asked and Jack looked at her confused "I mean we already have one child and we're 16 so anoth-" Jack cut off her by kissing her

"I'm not upset Kim i mean i know it's gonna be harder with two and all that but we can make it work we always do" He said smiling which made Kim smile too

"I don't want to tell my mom till she gets back, she's gonna be so made at me because i promised her i would wait till i finished school then have another child when the time was right" Kim said looking down again

"Okay so we're telling her after she comes back and how far along will you be by then?" Jack asked

"Well i'm 3 months right now so in 10 weeks i'll be 5 and 1/2 months pregnant"

"Okay i'm just gonna follow your lead"

Just as Kim and Jack finished talking about the pregnancy Kim's mom Ruby poked her head into the room

"Hey guys i'm leaving at 6am tomorrow morning so i thought i would say tonight and goodbye now and do you want me to tuck Bree in?"

"Okay night and bye mom and yes that would be great" Kim smiled Kim was kinda excited about living without her mom for the next 2 and 1/2 months

"Bye and Goodnight Ruby" Jack said smiling

[...]

"Mommy, Daddy Wake Up!" Bree yelled jumping on there bed that morning, Jack sat up and grabbed her pulling her into bed with him and Kim

"Morning Ninja!" Jack said smiling

Bree giggled "Morning daddy can you get up now?"

Kim rolled over and faced Bree and Jack and smiled happily at the two, she still didn't like being woken this early but loved to see Bree's smiling face every morning

"Well aren't we Super happily this morning" Kim laughed

"Yes! and can we have pancakes for breakfast mommy?" Bree Asked sweetly

"Why not it is a Sunday" Kim said as she got out of bed, Bree climbed out of Jacks arms and ran across the bed following Kim

"Well i'm gonna take a shower" Jack said as he got up himself

"I want one to so have a quick one please while i changed Bree" Kim told him

"Yes Kimmy" Jack said which earned him a glare from Kim

Kim picked Bree up and walked across the hall to her room

"So what are we gonna wear today missy?"

"I don't know?"

"How about this" Kim said pulling some clothes out

"Yes!"

Bree had a cute denim dress on with a pink and white striped long sleeve top with vintage glamour star sneakers and a pink and white bow headband, Bree spun around giggling

"Do i look cute Momma!"

"Very" Kim said as she walked back to her's and Jacks room to find something to wear for herself

[...]

"Yay the park, Yay the park, Yay the park!" Bree sang over and over again as she walked to the park with her parents

Kim and Jack smiled it was moments like these that they loved and now in just 6 months they would have another to watch grow up. The Family made it to the park and Bree grabbed Jack by the arm and pulled him over to the swings Kim laughed and followed behind them

"Higher Daddy" Bree yelled as jack pushed her on the swings "I Want to go up to the sky!" Bree was very smart for a 3 year old and knew many words, She was also very good at running and climbing and anything else she liked to do unlike some 3 year olds

"Kim..." Said a cold voice from behind Kim

Kim turned around to see Sarah a girl Kim had gone to school with her whole life and hated her whole life too Sarah was mean and bratty she also thought she could get anything she wanted so when she wanted to date Jack, Jack quickly turned her down and when Kim became pregnant Sarah was almost out for blood

"What do you want Sarah?" Kim asked in a bored tone

"I see Jack still hasn't left you i wonder what you do to stop him from leaving you?" She said provoking Kim

"I don't do anything Jack just loves me the way i am and he loves Bree"

"Whatever loser"

Kim bored of Sarah turned back around to see Bree pulling Jack over to the slide so she followed after them

"Mommy Look at Me!" Bree shout as she went down the slide

"Wow!" Kim said just as a girl walked past giving her a look "What are you looking at?!" Kim snapped and the girl just kept walking, To Kim this was the one thing she hated about being a teen parent it was how everyone looked at her, Kim wasn't one of those girls who slept around or who was slept with her boyfriend no she had gotten pregnant because some dumb person spiked the punch and she didn't know that's how it all happened

Kim walked over to Jack and said "I wanna go home Sarah ruined the trip and i'm getting stares again"

"Okay we can go" Jack said kissing Kim "Bree come here please"

"Okay daddy" Bree skipped over happily, Jack knew Bree wouldn't go easily so he had to act like they weren't going "What do you want daddy?"

Jack picked her up getting ready for the fight "Mommy wants to go home so we're gonna go home now" As soon as he said Home Bree started screaming and kicking "Bree stop it or i might drop you"

"Bree Kimberly Brewer stop it right now!" Kim warned

Bree knew her mom meant it so she stopped right away

"Thank you" Jack sighed

[...]

Kim and Bree were sitting on the sofa together reading a book, Bree kept pointing to things and saying what they were so Kim kept telling her how smart she was which made Bree keep doing it

"Dinner's Ready!" Jack yelled from the dining room

"Come on cutie lets go eat!

"Yay!" Bree said as she jumped up and pulled her mother into the dining room

"Woah someones hungry" Jack laughed

Jack picked Bree up and put her on her sit and then sat at his

"Jack when should we tell the guys about the you know what?"

"I don't know maybe in a month, What do you think?"

"Yea that sounds good"

"What are you guys talking about?" Bree asked sweetly hoping to get the answer

"Nothing you need to know" Kim replied

**_Okay another one done i hope you like it and Shout Out to LoveShipper u/929775/# for guessing right :)_**

**_Anyone who can guess how the guys will react to the new baby will get a shout out!_**

**_Remember if there's anything you want to see in new Chapters remember to Review_**

**_And thanks for reading and reviewing and following :)_**

**_Oh and also the picture for this Fanfiction is Bree's outfit but the girl i have for Bree is Mia Talerico and i might start a Tumblr or a Facebook page for this fanfiction so review and tell what you think of that?_**

**_I Made A Tumblr! Link is in my profile :D  
_**

**_ I don't think there was anything else i wanted to say so yea i'm done :)_**


	3. Chapter 3: It's A

It was a Monday morning and not just any monday it was the start of Summer and Kim and Jack walked hand in hand to the Dojo, Bree had run ahead to the Dojo, The couple were dropping Bree off while they went to the doctors. Kim was now 4 months and a bump had shown up so she couldn't wear tight shirt and Kim was not happy about that especially since it was the being of Summer, After the doctors they planned to tell the guys as they had questioned why Kim wasn't doing Karate

"Remember get in, tell them quick, then get out" Jack said as they walked through the front doors

"Yep" Kim smiled they were going to find out what the baby was and she could wait

"Oh thank god there you are Bree ran in you were no where in sight!" Rudy said in a panicked

"Yea we're here oh and we need you guys to watch Bree for a couple of hours hope you don't mind!" Jack said super quick then ran out pulling Kim with him

"What!?" Rudy said looking at Bree in his arms

At that moment Bree knew what her parents had just said and her and she looked about ready to cry

"Oh No she's gonna cry" Jerry said and ran over to try to make her smile again

"No No no!" Bree screamed she didn't like Jerry not one bit after he dropped her last week her parents didn't know though

"Woah someones got lungs!" Eddie said covering his ears

"Jerry get away from her you know she doesn't like you anymore!" Milton yelled over the screaming

"Bree Bree BREE!" Rudy yelled "Calm Down look Jerry's over there now!"

Bree looked to see Jerry on the other side of the Dojo "Keep him away!"

"We will sweetie now would you like to do some Karate?"

"Yes!" Bree said and jumping up and down smiling

"How does she go from screaming to happy and cheerful?" Eddie asked

"She's Kim remember?" Milton told him

"Oh right i forgot" The guys would always say that well actually everyone said it because there was like no Jack in her at all only Kim

[...]

"Well guys your baby is very healthy and remember to keep the stress levels down.."

"We have a 3 year old whose a bit well a big handful"

"Oh okay well Jack may have to deal with her in very stressful times okay?"

"Alright" Jack smiled he usually did anyway

"Now do you want to know the sex?" Dr Benson asked

"Yes we really wanna know!" Kim Smiled

"Alright let me it him/her" She said as she moved the wand over Kim's stomach

Kim smiled at Jack as did he to her

"Well it looks like you two are gonna have another girl" Dr Benson smiled

"Yes Another girl!" Jack said with the biggest smile ever

[...]

Kim and Jack walked back into the Dojo hand in hand again with the smiles ever. As soon as they walked their faces turned to shock as they looked around the room Milton and Eddie were hiding behind the half wall where the trophys sit on, Jerry was lying half on a mat and half off and Rudy was no where and little miss Bree was standing in the middle of the room

Bree looked up and saw her parents "Mommy!" Bree said running to her and hugging her legs

Kim lended over and kinda hugged her still looking around "What's going on and where's Rudy?" Just as she said that Rudy came out of his Office

"Oh Thank God Your back please never leave us alone with her again!" He said

"She's one little girl!" Jack said

"Okay anyway moving on We have something to tell you" Kim said picking Bree up

"Sure what is it?" Eddie said

"You may want to sit down" Jack said pointing to the bench

"I'm a little worried?" Milton

"Okay well we really didn't mean for this to happen but" Jack said

"I'm pregnant" Kim she as she shifted Bree on her hip

"What!" Eddie and Jerry yelled

"Oh my God" Rudy said

"So that's why you haven't been doing Karate!" Milton said

"Yep that's why I'm 4 months along by the way"

"Why did you wait so long to tell us?" Jerry asked

"We just wanted to wait"

"Well Congrats anyway!" Eddie said happily

"Lets hope this ones like Jack" Jerry said earning him a glare from Kim

"Congrats guys but are you sure you'll be able to handle it?" Rudy asked

"Yea two's gonna be hard especially if the baby is just like Bree"

"Yea but we will be alright oh and we're having another little girl!"

"Oh Congrats!" They all said

_**Sorry it may be a little short but there you go they're having another little girl i already have a name because of the YouTube story But if you guys have any please do tell me because I may changed the name only if i see a really good one :)**_

_**Oh and Kim has just turned 17 now and same with Jack because they had Bree just before they turned 14 okay :)**_

_**Remember to review because i like reviews it helps me write more :) and Shout Out to LoveShipper again as she/he guess right on how the guys would react :)**_

_**And one last thing go check out the Tumblr Link Is On My Page**_


	4. Chapter 4: She's Gonna Be Home Soon

Jack walked into the playroom trying to find Kim or Bree and found Kim looking through all Bree's toys

"Hey what are you doing?" Jack asked

"Looking for that old jigsaw puzzle of Bree's" Kim replied not even looking up

"Why?" Jack asked interested

"Mom called and said her friends sister is coming to stay with friend and one of them's two but she has no toys so asked if she could borrow some from us and i'm trying to find that jigsaw puzzle"

"I think it's under Bree's Bed?"

"Seriously! i have been looking for 20 minutes!" Kim sighed and sat down "I hate being pregnant it's so tiring"

"Just think we get a beautiful baby out of it?"

"Yea... My moms coming back in two weeks" Kim said

"Are you ready to tell her?"

"No i'm so scared too"

"it will be alright remember you were Super scared to tell your mom about being pregnant with Bree"

"That seems like forever ago" Kim said

_"Mom, me and Jack need to tell you something and i think you should sit down for this?"_

_"Ummm... Alright" Ruby said as she sat down on the sofa_

_"Okay well remember the school dance a couple of months ago?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Well something happened remember how Sadie Evans spiked the punch?"_

_"Yes i remember her mother was so disappointed they moved states"_

_"Well me and Jack drank a lot of that punch" Kim said getting more nervous but Jack looked at her smiling and she felt a little better_

_"Oh.." Ruby said wondering why hey were only telling her this now_

_"Well we kinda got really drunk and well we kinda had sex" Kim said looking down almost crying_

_"Oh no you're telling that you're pregnant aren't you?" Ruby said softly_

_Kim nodded and started crying again so Jack pulled her into a hug_

_"Oh Kimmy come here" Ruby said opening her arms and Kim ran into them_

_"I'm sorry mommy"_

_"You didn't mean to but don't worry all this will work out" Ruby said kindly_

"I just hope she will be a kind as she did before" Kim said

"I think she will be a little mad but she will get over it" Jack said

"I hope... Now can you please go get that jigsaw puzzle?"

"Alright" Jack said pulling Kim up and walking into Bree's room

"Hey baby girl what are you up to?" Kim asked Bree who was dancing about her room

"Dancing and singing" she said as she started giggling

"What song are you listening to?" Kim asked as Jack went to look for the jigsaw puzzle

"Ready or Not!" Bree said running over to Jack "Daddy what are you doing?"

"Looking for something" He said as he got down on the floor to look under the bed

"What are you looking for?" Bree asked

"An old jigsaw puzzle of yours"

"Why?"

"Because... Ask your mother"

"Okay" Bree said running back over to Kim "Mommy why is daddy looking for my jigsaw puzzle?"

"Because one of Nana's friends wants to borrow it"

"Do i get it back?"

"Yes but why do you care you never use it anymore?"

"Because it's mine!"

"hmmm... Alright"

"Found It!" Jack said standing up again

"Oh good now could you take it and the others things and take it to her please?"

"And why can't you do it?"

"She will see i'm pregnant and i don't want her telling my mom before me"

"Oh alright" Jack said, he kissed her head and walked out of the room

"Her address is by the other stuff!" Kim called after him

"Mommy can we play a game?"

"Sure sweetie what game do you wanna play?"

"Puppytown!"

"Alright we'll play in the playroom"

"Okay" Bree said as she ran off to the Playroom

[...]

2 Weeks Later

The gang was hanging out at the Dojo

"Hey Kim do you think i could use Bree as a model again?" Jerry asked

"No Way! remember what happened last time"

_"So Kim what do you think?" Jerry asked_

_"I never thought i would ever see my child wear something like that" Kim said trying to stay calm_

_"You don't like it?"_

_"uhhh... May i suggest trying something else?" Kim said still trying not to freak out_

_"Okay.. Like what?"_

_"Just buy something but you have no idea how to make anything"_

_"Hey guys hows the dress making going?" Jack asked poking his head in the room "Uhhh.. What's Bree wearing?"_

_"I'm just gonna go buy something" Jerry said as he walked out of the room_

_"Come on Bree lets go change you into something.. nicer" Kim said picking Bree up and walking out of the playroom as Jack followed_

_"I hope you were a least a little nice?"_

_"I was because i mean look at this thing"_

_"Well i didn't hear screaming so i guess your telling the truth?" _

"Okay fine i'll just find another kid to use as a model" Jerry said "There's lots of kids in the mall"

"Umm... Jerry-" Jack started

"Let him go" Kim said

"So Kim isn't your mom coming home today?" Milton asked

"Please don't remind me!"

"You know as soon as she see's you she's gonna know"

"I know but I'd rather not think about it to she get's back"

"So Kim and Jack where's Bree?"

"At a friends place" Kim smiled

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because i get a break and she's gets to hang with a friend"


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome Home

"Okay so i'm gonna pretend to be sick and.."

"Kim just tell her she's gonna know the minute she lays eyes on you anyway"

"And how are you so sure about that?" Kim said crossing her arms as the hormones started

"Because your mother knows you almost as well as i do and well the baby bump"

"You did not just call me fat!" Kim said storming out of the room

"Well Bree your mother is.. yea" Jack said to Bree who was sitting on the sofa watching her dad

"Mommy is crazy!" Bree giggled

"Don't say or do that that in front of mommy" Jack smiled

Bree giggled some more, Jack knew he should go check on Kim as her mom coming home and telling her mom she's pregnant was really stressing her out and well he wasn't helping that much "When's nana coming home?" Bree said after she stopped giggling

"Well..." Jack started looking at his watch "Probably any minute to maybe 20 minutes at the most, i'm not 100%"

"Okay" Bree said moving off the sofa to play with her toys, So Jack stood up and went to go talk to Kim before her mom got home

"Kimmy?" Jack asked nicely

"Please just leave me alone" Kim said sadly

"Kimmy i'm sorry that i called you.. big you know i love you no matter what"

"I know you didn't it was just my hormones" Kim said looking up smiling but with tears in her eyes

"Oh Kimmy please tell me what worng" Jack said pulling her into a hug

"I just i don't know how to tell my mom i'm so scred she'll kick me out i just.."

"Kimmy your mom loves you she won't kick you out"

"I'M HOME!" A voice said as it difted through the house and then Bree's voice was heard

"NANA!"

"I think i'm gonna die" Kim said scared

"Oh come on just tell her i think she might be alright" Jack said standing up and pulling kim up too and pulling her out of their room

"And i can't wait!" Bree said jumping up and down

"Oh hey Jack where's Kim?" Ruby asked

"What she's ri-" Jack started to say as he turned around "umm.. i don't know, I'll go find her" He started to walk away

"Wait Jack can i please talk to you?" Ruby asked as Jack said sure but was a little unsure

Outside..

"Okay i kinda don't think Bree was telling me the turth so i wanted to ask you?"

"Ummm.. Alright?"

"Bree said she was getting a little sister and that she can't wait and Mommys big and acts funny all the time so?"

"Damn i forgot Bree knew" Jack she smacking his head with his hand

"So what's going on?"

"Uhh... Well.. Kim's pregnant"

Ruby's eye's widened and she looked shocked "She having another.."

"We really didn't mean for it to happen i mean we are always.."

"I really don't need to know!" Ruby said stopping him "Kim's hiding from me isn't she?"

"Yep"

"Okay well i'm gonna go find her" Ruby said but quickly stopped before opening the door "How far along is she i'm guessing a fair way along?"

"uhhh... 5 and 1/2 months with a little girl"

Back inside...

"Kimmy?" Ruby called out

Kim was hiding away in what would be the baby's room, she was trying to make herself go tell but then she wouldn't because she was too scared

"She will be in our room or the what will be the new baby's room" Jack said walking off to the playroom to keep Bree busy

"Kimmy?" Ruby said poking her head in the babies room

Kim let out a sob she wasn't going to beable to hide forever

"Bree told me and Jack comfirmed it sweetie... I don't hate you or the the baby, I actually think it's cool i'm getting another grandbaby, but i'm more or less worried for you" Ruby said kindly

"Oh man i forgot about Bree" Kim said while Ruby sat next to her smiling

"Jack said the same thing"

"Well we are best friends and we're dating"

"Well a least you're having kids with the man you are gonna spend forever with"

"Yea" Kim said smiling too

"Honey like i said i''m more worried for you, you're only 16 sweetie and you still go to school"

"I could be home schooled?"

"No sweetie i'm not gonna home school you, you need to go to school so you can have a bit of a life"

"yea i would probalby get sick of it after a day"

"Kim don't worry though we will sort everything out alright"

"alright.."

"Okay now i've been away for 2 and 1/2 months and i've missed you guys lets go out for dinner or something?" Ruby said smiling

[...]

"What ya got there Bree?" Kim asked happily, Ruby had even said Kim and Jack could invite the guys although Milton had been busy along with Eddie and Rudy so only Jerry was able to come

"I don't know but it's got lots of things to do!" Bree said happliy

"Hey Bree have you found the word Apple yet?" Jerry asked While everyone laughed

"No Uncle Jerry, Daddy always helps me do that and Uncle Jerry?"

"Yes?"

"These are for kids" Bree giggled

"Well i'm allowed to do it if i wanna!"

"Okay whatever baby Jerry"

"Your mean" Jerry said pretending to be sad Bree just giggled

"Sorry"

"Alright can i borrow this?" Jerry asked taking Bree Pink crayon

"No! Mine!" Bree said taking the crayon back fast

"Woah alright!" Jerry said putting his hands up

Kim then quitly said to Jack that they need to work on Bree sharing as this wasn't the first time Bree didn't wanna share

**_Yay everything is alright with Kim and her mom, But Bree doesn't like to share they better fix that before the baby comes_**

**_Sorry it's been awhile I've been busy with Dog stuff and school but will try to write more again also thinking of writing a Good Luck Charlie story but it will be a little different and if you deiced to read it you will get the it after awhile if what i just wrote makes sense?_**

**_And remember please review (It helps me write) and also if there's anything you wanna see REVIEW! :D_**


	6. Chapter 6: Like Demi

Kim was now 7 and 1/2 months pregnant, Kim's baby bump wasn't too big, it was big but not as big as it should be, Bree also did not really want a silbing anymore as the more Kim and Jack tried to get her to share the more she didn't want a sister

"You have to catch me!" Bree said as she ran past Jack giggling

"Woah! watch where your going!" Jack called in a playful tone

"Bree Kimberly Brewer!" Kim yelled fast walking after her

"Woah woah, stop, what's going on?!" Jack asked stopping Kim

"Bree won't clean the playroom up or her bedroom!"

"Okay calm down it's not good for the baby and let me get her to do it alright?"

"Okay i'm gonna go take a nap because i just can't deal with her right now" Kim said walking off to her room

"Alright sweetie" Jack said kissing Kim's head "Bree could you come here please?" Jack called

"What is it daddy?" Bree said walking out watching her father closely, Jack then quickly grabbed her before she could make a break for it

"I need you to Clean your room and the playroom please" Jack told her

"I don't want to!"

"If i help you will you?"

"Mmm.. Let me think about it.. NO!" Bree said

"Well if you are gonna act like that you can go in time out!" Jack she carrying a kicking and screaming Bree to the time out chair, Jack put her down and told her to stay there for 3 minutes but of course as soon as Jack wasn't looking she made a break for it, After an Hour Jack finally got Bree to sit there for the 3 minutes and then got her to Clean her room and as he promised he helped

"Wow Bree your room looks great!" Kim said smiling and picking her up

"Thanks mommy, daddy helped!" Bree said smiling

"Yes it looks great now if you don't mind i'm gonna... uhh.. yea, I'll be a Jerry's"

"Daddy looks ready to die, what did you do?" Kim asked Bree

"I didn't want to clean my room Or the playroom i wasn't going to give in that easy?" Bree said holding her hands up

"okay... Well what would you like to do now?"

"Umm... i wanna sing?"

"Sure baby girl, What do you want to sing"

"Demi's New Song!" Bree she jumping up and down

"Alright i'll get my camera" Kim said walking to her room

Bree Loved to preform mostly singing and being the drama queen she is she liked acting as well so Kim would record her singing and acting

"Ready mommy?"

"Yep" Kim said smiling

"Putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you I'm never good enough

When I don't care  
I can play him like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make him bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes you make so nervous that I just can't hold your hand

You make me blow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair  
Brings more trouble than it all is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make so nervous that I just can't hold your hand

You make me blow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I'll take off and run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I'll burst into flames

You make me blow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack" Bree finished while Kim clapped

"Your gonna be like Demi one day Cutie!" Kim said hugging Bree

"You really think?!" Bree said grinning

"Yep! But i have no idea what your sister will be like maybe she'll be like you and love singing and acting?"

"Maybe?"

[...]

"1 Month you two, are you exicted?" Rudy asked smiling

"We're a little scared mostly cause of what Bree may do!" Kim said watching Bree fighting Milton

"In Ya Face! Taken Down By A 3 Year Old!" Bree said to Milton who she had just flipped

"I mean look at her she can take down Milton!"

"Most people can Kim" Jack said

"Daddy! Can i fight you!" Bree said jumping up and down

"Sorry sweetie it wouldn't be fair"

"Aww really!" Bree said pouting "Could you fight mommy when she has.."

"Don't Say her Name!" Kim said stopping Bree

"Really Bree knows the baby's name and not us!" Eddie said

"Lets just say Bree is very sneaky" Jack said

"Anyway finishing the question! Can you fight mommy when the baby! is born?"

"We would have to wait a few months till mommy's in shape again but sure i'd love to win against mommy" Jack said smirking

"Oh you think you can bet me Well Good Luck! Cause when i'm back in shape You're Going Down!" Kim said

"YAY! Mommy!" Bree said giggling

"Now we know how Bree is Just like Kim" Jerry said earning a death glare from Kim AND Bree

"Uhh... I'm just... Yea!" Jerry said running off to the guys locker room

2 hours passed, Jerry had come out of the locker room after awhile and Jack helped Bree work on some things, the guys complained about Bree being better than them only cause her dad is Jack and Kim joined in saying "and her mom is Me!" after an hour they got tired and were just sitting around hanging, Bree was really tired as she feel asleep in Jacks arms so Kim and Jack took it as a sign to get going

"We'll see you two tomorrow after school?"

"Well i'll see you at school but yea.." Jack said shifting Bree in his arms

"We'll see you tomorrow" Kim smiled putting a hand on her bump

[...]

Later that night when everyone was sleeping

"uhh!" Kim said quitely, Kim just couldn't sleep well anymore the baby bump was annoying and too big for her, she couldn't wait for the baby to come

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked from the doorway

Kim looked up "I'm alright just tired, What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep i was thinking of your dad again" Ruby said sighing, so Kim got out of bed and walked into the living room with her mom

"I miss dad too mom but remember we have to keep moving forwards" Kim smiled

"Well you have moved fowards a lot" Ruby said pointing to the baby bump

"Yes i mean i didn't mean to but i'm happy" Kim smiled feeling the baby kicking

"At least i still have you to get me through dads birthday tomorrow" Ruby smiled

"I still wanna get a cake" Kim smiled

"Sure princess" Ruby smiled, Just as Kim felt water going down her leg

"Uhh.. Mom i think my water broke..."

**_Well the baby's coming :O i wonder what's gonna happen next :) _**

**_Sorry it took me so long to upload as always i have a lot going on, I would have unloaded Sunday but i had a Dog Agility Competition and got Really bad sunburn but I came 4th in Starters So it was worth it :) my dog Maggie is a little super star_**

**_Anyway moving on i hope you enjoyed the Chapter and please if there's something you want to see please Review and also review anyway even if there's nothing you want to see :)_**


	7. Chapter 7: Molly Kate

"WHAT!" Ruby yelled jumping up

"Quiet don't wake Bree please" Kim told her

"Oh sorry what do you need me to do?"

"Get Jack please!" Kim said as the first contraction started

"Alright sweetie" Ruby said hurrying to Kim and Jack's bedroom "Jack! Jack wake up!" Ruby said shaking him

"No mommy i don't want to get up" Jack said rolling over

Ruby just laughing and went round to Kim's side of the bed and pushed Jack out of bed

"What! What Happened!" Jack yelled after he hit the floor

"Sorry it was the only way i could get you to wake up.."

"And why did you have to wake me up I was having a very nice dream thank you very much!" Jack said standing up

"Kim's water broke!" Ruby said

"WHAT! Oh My God where is she?" Jack looking around quickly

"She's in the living room and Bree's asleep so quiet!" Ruby said

"Oh sorry!" Jack said as he grabbed Kim's bag and ran down the hall to Kim

"Finally, took mom long enough to wake you up!" Kim said trying to get up

"Sorry i was sleeping people sleep at this hour" Jack said talking to the baby after helping Kim up

"Come on we need to go this one really wants to see the world" Kim said

"Okay let's go then" Jack said helping Kim to the car

[...]

"No No No No! I can't do it anymore!" Kim shouted

"Come on Kim just a little more she's almost here"

"No!" Kim said falling back onto her pillow but sitting up again cause of the pain

"Come on Kim i know you can do it"

"Kim I'm going to count to 3 and i need you to push"

"No I Don't Want To!"

"Kim please listen" Jack said he'd run out of ways to get her to listen, he'd already used 'remember we get a beautiful baby girl out of this' like 10 times and 'It'll all be worth it' 10 times as well

"Kim! get ready 1, 2, 3 Push!"

"Uhhh!" Kim cried pushing

"And We Have A Girl!" The doctor yelled over the crying and of course this one had lungs on her too

"Finally!" Kim said lying flat on the bed

"Congrats to us" Jack smiled, kissing Kim on the head

"What's the time?" Kim asked sitting up right again

"7:30am" Jack replied

"Here you two go enjoy her for a couple of minutes then we're gonna take her to get checked out, Also she is actually big for 1 month early so that's very good" The nurse said smiling

"Oh she's beautiful!" Kim said gazing at her beautiful baby girl

"She has brown hair!" Jack said smiling

"So you two have you got a name or are you still thinking about that?" The doctor said walking over to the happy family

"No we have a name" Jack said still smiling

"Okay and what is that because i can register her now or would you like to wait?"

"No i think she looks like a Molly" Kim said

"Okay so Molly is her first name and what your last name again?"

"Her full name is Molly Kate Brewer" Jack said

"Okay Molly Kate Brewer and is that Molly as in M-o-l-l-y?" The doctor said spelling her name out

"Yep and Kate is just K-a-t-e, We didn't want the C" Jack told him

"So is this right?" The doctor said showing them the certificate

"Yep all good!" Jack said taking Molly from Kim to have a quick hold before the nurse came back

[...]

"Mommy!" Bree yelled running into the room pulling her grandmother behind her ignoring her when she tells her to be quiet. Molly who was almost asleep started screaming again

Kim sighed and started rocking Molly again

"Bree you need to be quiet!" Jack scolded

"Sorry daddy!" Bree said making a cute face

"I'm sorry i told her the whole time walking here to be quiet when we came in but she didn't listen"

"It's alright, that's Bree for you" Kim said smiling at down at Molly again

"Oh is this my new grandbaby" Ruby said walking over to the bed

"Yes this is Molly Kate Brewer" Kim said handing Molly to Ruby

"Oh she's so small but a lot bigger than you'd think"

"Yea the doctors said that" Kim said while Bree watched everything with a scowl on her face, Kim saw this "Now where is my other baby?" Kim smiled

"I'm Right Here!" Bree said loudly smiling

"Bree quiet please" Jack said scolding her again on being quiet

"Come her cutie!" Kim said hold out her arms for Bree

"Mommy why weren't you at home this morning?"

"Because your sister wanted to come today"

"Uhh.. okay"

"Bree this is your baby sister Molly" Kim said as Ruby showed Bree, Molly

[...]

"Hey!" Eddie, Jerry, Milton and Rudy said as they walked through the door and of course woke Molly up and Kim who was also sleeping also

"Does nobody know to be quiet in hospitals?" Jack said getting up to calm Molly

"Why is.. Oh" Kim said after she saw the guys

"Sorry... is this the baby!" Milton said

"Yep this is Molly Kate Brewer"

"Yes! She looks more like Jack!" Jerry said pumping his fist. Kim stopped what she was doing just as everyone else to look at him

"What i just really wanted her to look like Jack, Is that wrong?" Jerry said, Kim rubbed her eye to hopefully wake up a little more

"Kim how are you tired Molly was born at 7.28am right?"

"Yes Rudy she was but i went into labor last night at 12.30 am"

"And so you could have slept in that time" Rudy said again looking dumber by the moment

"Okay wow.. Can you sleep when you're in pain?"

"Why would you be in pain"

"Oh my god do you know anything about childbirth?"

"Umm.. I know you get a baby from it"

"Alright well maybe you should take a class on that and get back to me cause i'm to tired so could everyone be quiet!" Kim said lying back down

"How about we go get something to eat and we can talk, Kim i'm gonna.."

"I heard bring me back something sweet"

"Okay and Molly's asleep she should stay asleep while i'm gone okay"

"Yep"

**So Sorry you had to wait sooo long for that been busy with School and at night i'm to tired cause i'm busy with Training my dogs and i'm starting squash (The Sport) and mornings are the only time i can write and i don't have long but i'll try to write more alright because this weekend i'm house sitting for a friend so i will have lots of time :)**

**YAY Molly's here i hope you like her name it was going to be Molly Grace but i changed it to Molly Kate at the last minute there's a pic on Tumblr of her and as i said in Chapter 5 I'm writing a good luck Charlie Fan Fiction called 'Good Luck Gracie' there will also be a Tumblr with pics on that too :)**

**Now i didn't really get many review so if you could review and spread the word about this Fan Fiction that would be Great! the more review the more i'll be happy to write knowing people are actually reading so REVIEW! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Molly Not Like Sleep

"Mommy! Daddy!" Bree said jumping up and down happily as her parents walked through the front door with Molly in tow.

They had just got home from the hospital with 3 day old Molly, Molly was an okay baby she was very fussed on sleeping and had the cutest eyes and the doctor said they would surely go brown after awhile

"They Ninja!" Jack said smiling and putting Molly's carseat down and picking Bree up

"Hi Molly!" Bree said from her fathers arms

"Have you been good for nana?" Kim asked smiling

"Yes and why didn't Molly said hi back?" Bree asked looking at Jack

"because she's a baby sweetie she doesn't know how to talk well at least not for awhile but she will learn just like you did"

"Okay well can i play with her?" Bree asked

"She's to small for that but in a couple of months or even before that"

"umm.. if she can't talk or play what can she do?"

"she will sleep and eat and poop, but after awhile she will be able to play and talk" Kim said

"Boring!" Bree said, while Jack put her down

"I'm gonna go put her in her crib" Jack said picking Molly's carseat up, with Bree following closely behind

"We're gonna have to watch her closely" Ruby said walking over to Kim

"Yep she's diffidently not going to like that Molly can't do much"

"oh yes"

[...]

Bree did not like Molly very much she did nothing and she took up all her parents attention and when her uncles came round the same thing happened so this morning her parents were enjoying what she guess to be quiet time while Molly took a nap, so Bree who was bored even though her father had played dress up with her 10 minutes wanted to get some attention on her so she got her moms iPod and looked for a good song to play

"Don't you just love the quiet" Jack said lounging on the Sofa

"It's a little to quiet for my liking" Kim said

"What?" Jack asked opening his eyes

"Where's Bree?"

"In the playroom" Jack said just as they heard 'Let Me Love You' come from the hallway and then a baby crying

"Oh course" Kim sighed getting up while Jack went to go find Bree

"Bree Kimberly Brewer! What do you think you're doing?!" Jack asked while trying not to yell and get mad

"Listening to 'Let Me Love You' " Bree said like it was the most normal thing in the world

"iPod Now!" Jack said still trying to stay calm to say he was mad was a understament, Molly like never slept and hated to sleep the most at night, so anytime they did gt her to sleep was the best time of whatever day/night

"No I'm listening to it!" Bree said

"iPod!" Jack said holding his hand out, he heard Molly's crys die down so that meant she was back to sleep or had just stopped crying

"No!" Bree said, she was not giving up easily but Jack knew he had to keep his cool or Molly may start crying again

"Okay then" Jack said taking the iPod from Bree's hand

"Hey!"

"Room Now!" Jack said before walking to Molly's room

"Hey be nice to her you know she doesn't like Molly very much" Kim said rocking Molly who by the looks of thing was almost back to sleep

"I'm sorry I'm just really tired"

"I know so am I but it will be over soon she's starting to get the routine then she should start to sleep a little more" Kim said getting up and putting Molly in her crib "now I'm going to talk to Bree" Kim said walking out of the room

Jack looked down at his baby girl sleeping sweetly "no more for awhile" Jack said before walking out and closing the door quietly

"Bree baby?"

"Go Away go back to Molly"

"Sweetie I'm not going away I know things have been a little crazy in the last month with the baby and everything but things will get better"

"You never play with me anymore"

"Yes I do but just not as much Bree because when Molly's asleep I need to sleep too but things will go back to normal soon I promise"

"Can we go shopping then to make it up to me?"

"Sure but after Molly wakes up okay"

"Alright" Bree said slightly smiling

[...]

"You Got a.. That's great mom but whose gonna watch the kids?"

"She got a what?" Jack asked

"Shh.. A nanny umm.. okay"

"A Nanny why do, Oh!"

"Jack I'm on the phone"

"sorry.."

"What were you saying mom?"

"Put it on speaker!" Jack said

"Uhh find, Mom your on speaker start again"

"Okay well as I was saying I've found a few lovely young people to watch the girls they all work for some place, sorry I can't remember the name right now but they are all very good"

"well first off Congrats second I guess that is alright to have a nanny and second.."

"Thrid Jack you already said second" Kim told him

"oh right thrid it couldn't harm anybody to meet them? right Kim?"

"I guess I just, I'm not really a big fan of someone else taking care of my kids"

"I did" Ruby said

"But your my mom I know and trust you plus your there nana"

"Okay Kim lets just meet them first and anyway they wouldn't start working for us till you go back to school in two months" Jack said

"okay mom send us the profiles and we will have a look"

**Wow a lot has happened in this chapter i mean nothing to BIG but yea anyway sorry it's been like 3 weeks and i know i said i would try to update more but yea anyway hopefully i can get Good Luck Gracie posted soon and would anyone want a Revenge fanfiction cause i want to write one of those and also a Vampire Diaries one too :)**

**Also i Did Not get that many review last Chapter that is also part of the reason i took so long to update and plus i have been in a little funk lately :( My father is annoying and not annoying like most fathers he takes it a step up with a new wife and you know all that kinda stuff :/ anyway enough about that, please do ask your friend or internet friends to read :) that would be awesome also #THEWAYTOMORROW Sorry HUGE Arianator :)**

**SO i hope you like this Chapter and do review and give me some ideas cause I'm gonna get writers block soon if you don't help and do check out the Tumblr ( ) there will be pics of Molly and Bree and I changed the baby of Molly**


	9. Chapter 9: Kim Wants To Drop Out

"Okay so what about this one?" Jack asked Kim they were trying to find a nanny to watch the girls while they were at school since Ruby could no longer watch them

"She looks alright.." Kim said Molly was sitting in her lap and all she was doing was looking at the pictures of the people

"Kim you didn't even look at her" Jack said he was a little annoyed as they needed to find one as soon as possible because in two weeks Molly would be 4 months and Kim was returning to school

"sorry I just.. I don't really want a nanny to watch the girls"

"Why?"

"Jack I always thought that when I had kids, well first off I would be out of school, but I always wanted to stay home when my kids and I'm not allowed to right now" Kim sighed

"Kim I know you want to stay home with the girls, but your mom would never allow you too"

"I know but why I mean I understood with Bree but why not now?" Kim sighed

"Because you need to live at least a little Kim"

"Some kids leave school at 16" Kim said

"Yes some do but only because they probably have to and if you leave school I will take the girls from you" Ruby said

Ruby always said that when Kim said she wanted to leave school and she had said it a lot in the last few months

"You would never"

"Kim that's enough"

"Can't I be home schooled or something like that?"

"Kim you go to school so that you can have some what of a life, Most girls like you or kinda like you with one baby wish they had there parents telling them they can have somewhat of a life"

"Well as you can see I'm not like most girls!" Kim said picking Molly up and walking out of the room

"I'm not trying to be mean.."

"I know Kim's just.. Kim, just give her time" Ruby nodded

"I'm going to pick Bree up from Kaley's house" Kim said as she came out with Molly her bag and her car keys

"Okay say hi to Kelly for me" Ruby said

"Whatever!" Kim said as she walked out

"I wish she would see it my way"

[...]

Kim stopped her SUV outside of Kaley's house, she sighed running her hand through her hair things were so hard sometimes, she looked at Molly who was smiled at her

"Well Molly let's go get your sister" Kim said getting out of the car then getting Molly and walking to the front door. She knocked a couple of times and a minute later Kaley's mom Kelly opened the door

"Hey Kim come on in" she smiled "the girls are around here somewhere, Hi Molly" she cooed

"Oh it's fine I hope Bree was good"

"She was fi-"

"Mommy!" Bree yelled happily

"Hey sweetie did you have fun"

"Yes! can Kaley come to our house?"

"Yea could I?" Kaley said smiling next to Bree

"Kaley" Kelly said

"sorry" Kaley said

"Ummm.." Kim was falling for Bree's puppy eyes "Maybe not today as you already spend the day here together but sure another day would be fine"

"Couldn't she stay the night? That's not today cause it's night" Bree said

"Not today or tonight Bree but like I said another day"

"Okay.. well could I stay the night here?!" Bree said

"Yea could she!" Kaley said

Kim kept her cool but it was getting hard "Bree like I just said another time and if you keep asking it won't be for a while"

Bree pouted "Okay"

"Okay well we better get going"

"Okay then say hi to Ruby for me"

"Will do by the way my mom said hi too" Kim smiled

"Okay well bye Bree it was nice having you" Kelly said

"Bye Bree" Kaley said hugging Bree

[...]

"Mommy were are we going?"

"Grocery store" Kim said keeping her eyes on the road

"why?" Bree asked

"Because we need food"

"oh can I have candy?"

"Maybe if you're a good girl and Don't run off"

"Okay" she smiled happily

**At The Grocery Store**

"Okay Molly your all good now you Bree"

Bree was standing there with a cute smile on her face "Now what?"

"Do you want to walk or sit in here with Molly?"

"Walk"

"Alright but if you run off your be sitting in here"

"okay mommy" she said smiling sweetly

Kim eyes her but then said okay

"What do we need first mommy?" Bree asked as they walked into the store

Kim pulled the list from her bag and looked it over "Okay lets see apples, bananas and oranges and many more fruits and vegetables"

"What can I get?" Bree said hopping up and down

"you can help me look for the nice looking apples"

"Okay!" she said running over to the apples

They 3 girls roamed the store getting food and other things they thought they might want or need until

"okay Bree you go get whatever toilet paper you want as long as it has a 18 on it I'm just gonna be over here okay?"

"Okay" she said running over to the toilet paper

"Kim Crawford?" said something in an awful way so Kim turned around

"Donna!"

"I see your still taking care of that mistake"

"Bree is not a mistake"

"Yes she is you were drunk when it happened"

"Whatever Slutonna"

"Whose that kid?" Donna said spotting Molly

"That's Molly my little sister" Bree said coming back over to Kim with some toilet paper

"Little Sister?"

"Yea Molly my little sister like I just said are you dumb or something" Bree said causing Kim to crack up laughing

"I see she's just as classy as you" Donna said before said walked off

"Well she's dumb"

"Bree it's not very nice to say that about people"

"okay mommy... is this good toilet paper?"

"Yes Bree it's just fine" Kim smiled

"Can we go home I wanna see daddy?"

"Yea we can go home now baby"

_**Okay so I'm sorry and not sorry I took so long to upload but I only got 2 or 3 reviews and I have 26 followers so I should get at least half of that so please start reviewing and then I will upload fast because I already have a lot written**_

_**I will update the Tumblr by the way the link is on my profile sorry I forgot the link doesn't show up on chapters**_

_**anyway hope you enjoy and wish my and my dog luck we have Dog Agility Competition coming up next weekend and we're hoping to win out of Starters :)**_


	10. Chapter 10: A Year Ago

**1 And Half Years Ago**

It was a normal Saturday morning Kim woke up at 7:00am like usual and found her cute 2 year old baby girl Bree sitting in her crib giggling about whatever, Kim might only be 15 but she loved her daughter more than anything well almost more than anything her boyfriend Jack, she loved a little bit more

"Morning baby girl" Kim smiled

"Momma!" Bree said jumping up

"Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Yep yep!" Bree said trying to climb out of her crib

"Are you hungary?"

"Yep yep!"

"Okay let's go start breakfast so it's ready when daddy wakes up"

"Yay!"

Kim started breakfast while Bree sat in her high chair playing with some toys and watching her mom

"What ya looking at cutie?" Kim said playfully

"You momma!"

"Really well I'm looking at the prettiest little girl ever!"

"Who!" Bree said sitting up

"You!" Kim smiled kissing her on the head

"Morning Kim and Bree" Ruby Kim's mother said as she walked in

"Nana!" Bree said throwing her arms up

"Hey cutie did your mommy make breakfast?"

"Yep"

"Morning family!" Jack said walking into the kitchen with a smile on his face

"DADDY!" Bree said trying to get out of her high chair

"Morning Ninja"

"Hey babe, kiss please" Kim said

"No need to say please" Jack smirked and kissed Kim

"You two are so cute"

"Why thank you" Kim said smiling

"Something smells yum"

"Pancakes!" Bree yelled

"Really pancakes aren't we lucky"

"Yep Yep!"

Kim, Jack, Ruby and Bree sat around the table eating their pancakes and talking about their week

"So when are you leaving for Beth's place" Kim asked

"in 10 minutes" Ruby said

"Where are you going?" Jack asked

"My friend's place for the weekend she lives in LA"

"Oh okay" Jack said looking at his plate and smirking

[...]

The family of 3 walked into the mall to the Dojo to meet up with the guys

"Hey guys" Kim said putting Bree down and getting some toys out of Bree's bag "You want these?" Kim asked her

"Yep" Bree said taking the toys and running over to the stacked up mats

"Hey Jack and Kim how's your morning been?" Milton asked

"Like every other all over the place" Jack laughed

"Okay so I'm all sprayed now we have to wait" Jerry said coming out of the changing rooms with a clock and dumbly putting it near Bree

"Sprayed with what?" Jack asked

"Tanning stuff"

"Stuff?" Kim said

"Don't worry it's totally safe, now what were we talking about?"

"This morning" Kim said but of course none of them were watching Bree to closely and of course she had gotten to the clock

**1 Hours Later**

"Jerry how long are yu meant to have that stuff on for?" Kim asked after she noticed Jerry was kinda orange

"30 minutes"

"It's been an hour" Kim said as they heard the Ding come from over by Bree

"WHAT!" Jerry said jumping up and running into the locker rooms screaming while Bree watched and giggled

"Poor guy still hasn't learnt not to leave important things near Bree" Jack said shaking his head

Kim went over and picked Bree up "Were you a bad girl and messed with Uncle Jerry's clock" Bree just giggled a clapped

"We better get going cause my mom left us some house work to do and Bree's gonna get hungary soon too"

"Okay guys catch you later"

"Bye" Kim and Jack said

"Say bye Bree"

"Bye bye!" Bree waved

[...]

Kim was washing the windows in the playroom and Jack was washing the windows outside, Bree was in the playroom playing but had gone into the living room now

Bree was happily playing with her toys when the phone started ringing so of course as she'd seen her mom and dad do many times she ran over and picked it up

"Hello Bwee speaking"

"Bree?"

"Nana"

"Where's your mommy or daddy?"

"Outside and in the playroom"

"Can you get your mommy for me?"

"Okay" Bree said running into the playroom to get Kim

"Momma!"

"Yes baby?"

"Here" Bree said showing her the phone "It's Nana"

"Okay thanks I guess" Kim said drying her hands and taking the phone

_**Okay a new chapter I hope you guys like it I'm gonna do flashback chapters from time to time from when Bree was younger so I hope you guys like this idea :)**_

_**Okay I got 6 reviews last chapter so I'm happy with that but more would be good because I now have 29 followers so half of that would be great and remember to tell your friends or twitter followers and remember to check out the Tumblr there are lots of cute pics of Bree and Molly :)**_


	11. Chapter 11: School!

**[Kim's POV]**

It was the first day of school since I had Molly, mom and Jack ended up picking a nanny she is very nice but I'm still not very happy about it. Her name is Zoey she's 25, she has brown hair and brown eyes. Bree doesn't really like her and Molly doesn't care.

"Ready for school?" Ruby asked

I was ready but i was picking out an outfit for Bree and then I was going to dress Molly "Yea almost I'm just getting the girls ready first"

"Alright but we only have 15 minutes"

I nodded and went back to choosing clothes

"Mommy where are you going?" Bree asked running into her room where I was

"School sweetie remember I told you that Zoey is going to take care of you and Molly why Daddy and I are there"

"Is that where daddy went during the day?"

"Yep... Now what do you think?" I asked showing her a yellow T-shirt with a pink,blue, and yellow spotted dress and cute brown boots

"Yes!" She said clapping

"Okay can you put them on yourself why I go dress Molly?"

"Yea"

"Okay" I said walking across to Molly's room to find Jack holding some clothes for Molly

"Morning babe haven't seen you all morning"

"Yea I've been busy"

"Thought so, so I picked out some clothes for Molly for you" Jack said showing me them "What do you think?"

I laughed "Very cute now you can also put them on"

"Okay well we really should get going we don't wanna be late"

"yea..."

Jack put Molly in her playpen in the living room after he dress her, Bree was eating breakfast and watching TV.

And then the doorbell rang, Man this is becoming to real. I heard Jack answer it

"Hi Zoey the girls are just in the living room" I heard him tell her before coming back into the room

"Hi girls" Zoey said smiling while I frowned "Hi Kim" I heard her say

"hi..."

"Okay well we better get going while she's watching TV" Jack said

"bye baby girl" I said kissing Molly's head and waving bye to Bree who was still watching TV

[...]

We got to school 10 minutes before the bell then we went to find the guys and of course while walking everyone was talking about me

"Kim! Your Back!" Jerry, Milton and Eddie said running over

"Yea but I didn't want to be"

Hey nodded unsure what to do

"So Bree must have been freaking out?" Jerry asked

"Na we left while she was watching TV" Jack said while I went quiet not wanting to talk "She's more than likely freaking out now though poor Zoey"

The guys laughed and then the bell rang

"Kim what classes do you have?" They all asked while pulled out my timetable to show them

"Oh I have the same one" Eddie said "come on Kim"

I nodded and followed while Eddie chatted about what they were learning

"Well class you all remember Kim Crawford well she's finally come back, so today we are gonna go over everything to make sure she's up to date?"

He started talking, I was paying attention but I did keep zoning out

The bell for lunch finally rang so I went up to talk to the teacher then ran out to ring home and see how the girl were doing

"Hello?"

"Hi Zoey it's Kim"

"Oh hi Kim, ringing to check up on the girls?"

"Yep how are they doing?"

"Good Bree had a big freak out after you guys left but she's alright now although she's not talking to me just minding her own business"

"Sounds like Bree" I laughed "She does that after every weekend or holiday"

Zoey laughed "Oh goodie, Molly's good too"

"okay thanks that makes me feel a little better"

"Yep anyway I gotta go make Bree lunch and I'm guessing it's lunch time there too?"

"Yea I should go to, tell the girls I love them"

"will do bye"

"Hey Kim where have you been?" Jack asked as I sat down with them

"bathroom"

"Okay"

[...]

Finally Yes It's the end of school I almost raced out of my class but the teacher stopped me to talk but then I ran as fast as I could to the car to wait for Jack

"Hey someone got here fast"

"Well I wanna see my babies!"

Jack and the guys laughed

"Okay well are you guys gonna get the girls?"

"Yes!" I said waiting for Jack to unlock the car

"alright well we'll meet ya at the Dojo"

"Okay" Jack said unlocking the car Finally!

The drive home took Forever! but we finally got there and I pretty much ran out of the car while it was still moving

"Bree?" I called waiting to be attacked

"MOMMY!"

"Hey baby girl" I Said picking her up and swinging her onto my hip

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too did you have a good day?"

"Yes! what about you?"

"it was alright would have been better if you were there" I said kissing her head

[...]

We got to the mall and walked to the Dojo. I'm so happy to have my girls back

"Bree's In The Dojo!" Bree shouted as we walked in

"Bree what did we tell you about shouting when you walk into a room" Jack said

"Not to do it" she said pouting

"Go get changed" Jack sighed pointing to the changing rooms

"Mommy!" Bree said

"Here" I said to Jack and gave him Molly then walked over to Bree

**[Jacks POV]**

Oh how I love Molly she's just like me but cuter she has the prettiest brown hair and her eyes and pretty much brown now like me.

"So how did Kim's first day go?" Rudy asked

"It was.. interesting"

"How?"

"She was very quiet"

"She didn't look like she was listening in class" Eddie said

"Didn't that happen with Bree?"

"Yea I think your right about that"

"See then give her time"

"I think it's different this time because there's two and she older, she wants to see Molly grow up"

"What if she dropped out and you stayed?"

"Ruby would NEVER let her do that"

"What if she was homeschooled?"

"Ruby wants her to have a sort of normal life"

"She has one, she has us, karate, we are the ones that care nobody else does why don't you tell her that?"

"I think she wants Kim to be able to get a good job if me and her break up"

"What you guys are soul mates"

"We know but she's probably just trying to help"

"right that is what Mothers do" Rudy said while I nodded

_**Sorry it took me while to upload being running around like a crazy person with school and I have a dog competition this weekend and it's meant to be raining so I'm trying to sort out everything and I've had that many Dog Agility things to pay for it's not funny so my life is crazy at the moment**_

_**But good news now I'm going on holiday with my family and we are driving there so i have 6 hours in a car to write :D so I should have lots more chapters written also I have two new Fanfictions if you didn't know about them I have; A crossover between Victorious and The Vampire Diaries called 'Things Will Get Better' and I also have a Revenge FanFiction called Emily and Aiden Forever so please go check them out :)**_

_**Okay love you guys and please review I had 7 Reviews last chapter so I'm very happy about that so hopefully they will start to go up even more :)**_


	12. Chapter 12: A Puppy

**Kim's POV**

It's been two months since I went back to school and I've hated every second and I miss the girls so much lucky it's the summer holiday, so I have a couple of months to get mom to let me be home schooled so I'm really hoping this will work

"I Love Summer! I Love Summer!" Bree was dancing round the house and singing I love summer "You don't have to go to school right mommy?"

"Nope not for a couple of months"

"What about daddy?"

"Same with daddy but daddy is working"

"Oh" Bree frowned

"But don't worry we're still going to the lake house" I said then I heard Molly crying

"YAY!" Bree said

"I'm gonna go get Molly" I said walking off to get her then

"Hey baby girl did you wake up from your nap?" Molly was lying there looking up at me with those big brown eyes, I remember when Bree did that but her's were big Hazel ones. I picked Molly up and walked back out to where Bree was.

"Hey Molly did you have a good sleep?" Bree asked sweetly, while Molly was looking at her "Can we have lunch?" Bree asked

"Sure" I told her as Bree ran to the kitchen while I followed behind laughing.

I put Molly in her high chair and started making lunch then I heard Molly giggling so I turned around to see Bree playing peck a boo

"Okay Bree lunch is ready" I said after I finished Molly's bottle

Me and Bree were sitting and eating while i feed Molly as well when Bree asked an interesting question

"Mommy could we get a puppy?"

"Pardon?"

"A puppy, I asked daddy awhile ago and he said no cause Molly is too small but she's bigger now?"

"A puppy? Well I'd have to talk to daddy but maybe we could?"

"REALLY!" Bree said leaping up out of her seat

"Maybe"

"That's still good!"

"If we were gonna get a puppy what would you name it Bree?"

"I don't know I don't know any names?"

"Okay then I will talk to daddy and see"

"Yay! If we can get one can we get it before we go to the lake house?"

"Well we're going in two weeks so maybe not babe"

"Oh.."

**Later That Day**

Bree, Molly and I went shopping for new clothes after lunch and then Bree begged me to take her to a pet shop so I did, there were some pretty cute puppies the one Bree wanted the most was a border collie pup that looked pretty cute, I'll have to see what Jack says

"Hey I'm home!" Jack said walking into the Kitchen where I making Dinner

"Hey" I smiled

"Daddy!" Bree said happily from her spot at the table "I made you a picture Daddy!" Bree said picking it up and showing him

"A puppy?" Jack said

"Yea Mommy took me and Molly shopping today and then went to look in a pet shop and there was a cute puppy Just like this one!" Bree smiled

"Really well that's cool" Jack said looking at me

"Do you think we could get one pleaseeeee daddy because I know you said Molly was to little but she's bigger now!"

"Well me and mommy will talk and then get back to you"

"Hey guys I'm home" My mom said walking through the door "Jack and you help me with the grocery please?"

"Sure" Jack said standing up and leaving the room

"Can I help?" Bree asked

"If you want to" Ruby said then her and Bree left leaving me and Molly alone

"I don't think daddy noticed you were sitting there you were so quiet" I smiled at Molly since I had kinda forgotten she was there too

**After Dinner**

The Girls were both in bed and me and Jack were in our room cuddled up watching a movie

"Now about this puppy?" Jack said

"What do you think? I think it would be good for Bree to have a dog to have something to play with and take care of"

"I think it would be a cool idea as well since I've always wanted a dog, But can we take care of a dog do we have the time?"

"Well someone is usually always at the house?"

"And when we're not?"

"It can go in a kennel"

We sat there for about an hour going over pros and cons of getting a puppy and then we finally agreed we would get the puppy tomorrow and surprise Bree

**The Next Day**

My mom said it was fine about getting a puppy but she would help much and it was pretty much the same deal we had with the girls

"Okay so I would just like to know that you have thought this through a lot right?" The shop owner said

"Yep we had thought about getting a puppy a while ago but then couldn't but now our daughter is a bit older so it's all good" Jack said

"Have you got everything that you need for a puppy?"

"No but we are gonna come back later with our older daughter and pick somethings out"

"Okay you seem like good people so I'll just get you to sign some stuff and update you on the puppy" she said going into her office and then bring some papers out

"Okay take care of him oh and have you got a name?"

"No not yet" I said

"I like Shock!" Jack said

"Shock?"

"When I was little and I wanted a dog that's what I wanted to call him"

"Okay it is pretty cool"

"So his names gonna be Shock?"

I thought for a moment then looked at Jack who was holding the puppy "Yea Shock's gonna be his name" I smiled

"Yes I finally got my Shock!" Jack said patting Shocks head

We had bought a crate at the pet shop and the Lady helped us set it up in the car and then we put Shock in it we were diffidently coming back later with Bree

"Mommy where did you and daddy go?!"

"We went to go get you something well actually it's something for everyone in this house"

"Really! What!" Bree said jumping up and down

"Close your eyes" I said

"Okay..." she said I could tell she didn't want to

"Okay Jack" I said after I grabbed the camera

"Can I Look Now!" Bree asked annoyed

"I wonder what we're getting Molly?" Ruby said to Molly

"Why Does Molly Get To Look!"

"Because she's to little to cover her eyes" Jack said and Bree took her hands off her eyes

"A PUPPY!" Bree Screamed scaring the poor thing

"Bree not so loud your scaring the poor guy" Jack said

"Mommy It's The Puppy We Saw Yesterday!" Bree said running over to Jack to see the puppy

"Yea we just went and got him"

"So it's a boy?" She asked while she was patting him

"Yep"

"What's his name daddy?"

"Shock I named him"

"Shock? Hey Shock I'm Bree!" Bree smiled

"Did you guys buy him anything?" Ruby asked

"Only a crate we said we would bring him home to show Bree then come back and get him some stuff"

"I Get To Pick!"

"Yep!"

"Can We Go Now!"

"If you want" Jack said

So I took Molly from my mom and walked out to the car with Jack who was still holding Shock and Bree who was jumping all around

"Why does Shock have to sit in the back?"

"Because that's where dogs go when they are in a car" Jack said while we were driving

We got to the pet shop and Jack put the back windows down a little bit so Shock could get fresh air

"Back already?"

"Well Bree was too excited to pick out stuff for him and couldn't wait" I said Jack had grabbed a cart as Bree had asked and Bree was pulling him over to the collars

"I better go control her" I said

"Call out if you need anything?"

"Cool" I said carrying Molly over to the cart and putting her in it

"Why can't I get pink?!"

"Because he's a boy how would you like to wear pink if you were a boy" Jack said and Bree pouted

"Fine is Blue good?"

"Yep" Jack said while Bree had a look at different blue collars

_**Okay so they got a puppy there will be pics on the Tumblr (links on my profile) so I hope you liked this Chapter also I only got 4 Reviews last time and before that I got 7 so not to happy about uploading but if you can go over 7 I will update a lot faster plus do review if you want Kim to be home schooled**_

**_So Review And I Hope You Enjoyed :)_**


	13. Chapter 13: Meeting Shock

It was a Friday afternoon, Sunny and warm, Bree and Shock were playing outside with Ruby keeping an eye on them and also pushing Molly in the swing while Kim and Jack ran about the house packing and sorting things for tomorrow. They had rented a lake house and the family of 5 well actually 6 now because of Shock were going up there for a week, the guys were also joining them they hadn't really seen the guys much as they were busy with summer jobs they had seen them last week though when they all stopped round for a BBQ unaware of Shock.

_It was Saturday and Kim and Jack had asked the guys to come over for a BBQ since they had barely seen them since summer had started. Kim was inside changing Molly and Jack was in the shower, Bree was in the playroom with Ruby and Shock was outside doing his own thing since Bree wasn't allowed to be alone with Shock, just in case something might happen._

_The guys were due to arrive any minute but Molly was being fussy so Kim lost track on the time_

_"I can't wait to go swimming Kim and Jack have an awesome pool!" Jerry said opening the gate while talking to Milton, Eddie and Rudy. Shock was laying on the deck chewing on a tennis ball when he heard the gate and the guys talking_

_Shock was already a good guard dog even if he had only lived there for a week, So he leaped up and ran as fast as he could to the gate where 4 unknown guys stood, He immediately started barking causing the guys to scream of course not helping anything_

_"BACK THROUGH THE GATE!" Rudy yelled luckily they hadn't shut it yet_

_Back in the house Kim heard the barking along with Jack, Bree and Ruby_

_"Mommy Shocky is barking!"_

_"I know do you think the guys are here?"_

_"Should I go look?" Bree asked_

_"Yep that would be cool" Kim said going back to Molly's room to get Molly_

_Bree ran outside and looked around there was no sign of her uncles she walked down the steps to where Shock was barking at the gate and call the pup away_

_"Shocky! come here" she said patting her leg like her dad had shown her_

_Shock stopped barking when he heard Bree and he then ran over stopping just before he would have bumped into her_

_"Good boy!" Bree said rubbing his back to show him he was good_

_Inside Jack had just gotten changed when Kim walked into the room with Molly and then Bree ran in followed by Shock_

_"They weren't out there"_

_"What?"_

_"Shock was barking I thought the guys might have been out there" Kim said_

_"Oh okay well can we continue this in the living room our bedroom isn't that big" Jack said so they all went into the living room to find Ruby picking toys up_

_"Are the guys here?"_

_"Nope" Kim said putting Molly in her activity chair or as Jack liked to call it 'Her Command Center'_

_Just after Kim said nope the guys came running in the front door yelling about a crazy dog in their backyard but Shock was inside and saw them run in and again started barking his head off_

_"OH MY GOD IT'S INSIDE!" Jerry screamed making Molly cry_

_"Jerry shut it!" Kim said picking Molly up_

_"Shock bad boy!" Jack said taking the dog outside_

_"Wait it belongs to you guys?"_

_"Yea Uncle Rudy, Shock is our new puppy!" Bree smiled_

_"We got him last week he almost 3 months, His name is Shock"_

_"Shock now that's a cool name, Shock!" Jerry said doing something weird with his hands making Molly giggle_

_"Hey guys sorry about that"_

_"Well that dog sure knows how to give us a heart attack"_

_"You walked through the gate, he's a guard dog.. yea"_

_"Lucky he's not bigger"_

_"Can We Go Swimming Now!" Bree said bored of what they were saying_

_"Yea sure do you need help getting your swim suit on?" Kim said_

_"No I think I'll be okay" Bree told her running off to her room_

"Nana! Watch how far I can throw the ball for Shocky!"

"I'm watching" Ruby called watching her granddaughter throw the ball, It landed about 2 and 1/2 feet away but Bree smiled proudly while she clapped "Very Good!"

"Thanks I think it keeps getting better"

"Well like you daddy always says about Karate the more you do it the better you get" Bree smiled and nodded and ran off with Shock

Kim and Jack had told Bree to tell Shock Off if he tried to jump up at her, he had already done that a lot and would push her over since she was short, Shock was learning slowly he had already learned his place in the family, Jack was the master then Kim, then Ruby and then Bree and Molly but Molly didn't do much with him apart from pat him while Kim or Jack was holding her or sometimes if she was in her high chair or activity chair he would lick her feet making her kick and giggle

"Shock Off!" Bree said loudly making Shock land on his paws again quickly

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Ruby asked Bree as she came over to get on her swing while Shock followed quietly behind. Shock didn't like being yelled at

"Yes! I can't wait to go swimming in the lake with Shock and daddy and mommy and Uncle Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Rudy!" Bree smiled while Shock jumped up at his name being said in a happy tone

"Maybe I might go swimming too?"

"REALLY!" Bree said jumping out of her swing almost

"Maybe, have to see how hot it is there"

"Daddy said it's meant to be really hot"

"Alright do yo-"

"Bree Can You Come Inside And Help Me Pack Some Clothes For You!" Kim yelled from the back door waiting for Bree

"Okay!" Bree yelled back hopping off the swing and running inside leaving Shock behind

"Are you gonna chill out here with us Shocky?"

"Mom Can You Bring Molly In Please!" Kim yelled from the door again

"Alright" Ruby said picking Molly up and walking to the house with Shock following

[...]

It was about 10am and Jack was packing his truck he made sure he had room for Shocks crate to fit and Kim also told him to put towels around it incase Shock pukes since puppies tend to do that

"Almost ready?" Kim asked Jack she was holding Molly who had fallen asleep about 5 minutes ago

"Pretty much just have to get the dog and the kids in the car and any other little things you know?" Jack said

Ruby was riding with Rudy up and they since she didn't want to try to fit in the middle of Molly and Bree's car seats

"Okay cool I will put the girls in and get the other things that are going in the car and you get the dog" Kim said opening the door to see what side Molly was going to be sitting on

"Other side" Jack told her before walking inside to get the dogs and tell Bree to get in the car

"Hey Jack are you guys almost ready to go?"

"Yep I'm just getting Shock then we will almost be ready"

"Daddy are we going yet?"

"Yep, Mommy's putting Molly in the truck so go get your stuff and meet mommy out there okay"

"Alright!" Bree said running to her room to get her backpack

Jack grabbed Shocks lead from the table and went outside to get him, Kim had packed everything they would need for the pup now they just needed to pack him

"Here Shock!" Jack called and out came Shock from his run "good boy, Ready to go to the lake house boy?" Jack said putting his lead on well the dog barked and jumped up "Off!" Jack told him then walked inside to put him in the car

"Is his crate bowl filled with water?" Kim asked from Bree's side

"Uhh.. no" Jack said unclipping Shocks lead while holding his collar and then lifting the pup up into the crate "Good boy" Jack rubbed his head

"Alright well can you go get the water bottle that's on the bench please" Kim said closing Bree's door

"Okay" Jack said running inside while Kim went and grabbed the food bag and put it under Molly's feet in the back

_**Another Chapter :D Hope you liked it I was in the zone tonight! :) hope there wasn't any New Zealand words that people won't know the meaning to also I hope that's the same with the other chapters (I'm from New Zealand)**_

_**Anyway I only got 4 reviews again but I have lots of followers so not sure what's happening there, actually how about I shout out people from now on so you get your name out there so people will read your stuff if you write what do you think?**_

_**And remember to review if you think Kim should stay at school or not, so far she's staying (Thanks Kick-R5 for the review)**_

_**Next Chapter will be the drive, Bree is gonna be annoying and same with Molly and Shock might add to that as well and it will also be at the lake house and the chapter after that is the same :)**_


	14. Chapter 14: Holiday Part 1

They'd been driving for about an hour and still had 2 hours to go but Kim and Jack had decided to stop for a break in about 30 minutes

"Are We There Yet!" Bree asked for the hundreds time that hour

"Bree we told you there is still 2 hours to go why don't you try to go to sleep like Molly because then the trip won't seem as long"

"Alright I'll try" Bree said closing her eyes

Kim smiled, While Jack looked at Kim quickly before turning back to the road. They were both waiting to see if Bree really would go to sleep. In a matter of seconds they heard Bree "snoring" and then giggling

Kim turned around to look at her "Can you really not fall asleep?" Kim asked trying not to laugh at Bree's silliness

"Nope! I'm not tired mommy I was sleeping all night"

"Do you wanna watch a movie then?"

"Can I?"

"Yea you can watch it on my iPad but be careful" Kim told her while she tapped the screen trying to find a movie for Bree

"I will mommy!" Bree said holding out her hands for the iPad

"Hold on what movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't know?"

"What about Garfield Gets Real?"

"YES!"

"Bree Don't wake Molly!"

"Sorry" Bree said to her father as she carefully took the iPad from Kim

[...]

It had been about an hour and Molly was still sleeping and Bree hadn't said a word since the movie started so they didn't stop in the end, but for the last 5 minutes Shock had been barking and any moment Molly would wake up plus Bree's movie was about to finish so all hell was about to break loose

"I think we stop now since we are in a town?"

"Okay but then we're gonna have to wake Molly"

"I think we're all good" Kim said as she watched Molly tossed in her car seat Shock had woken her

"Is she awake?"

"Almost" Kim told him as Jack pulled into a car park next to a playground

"Why are we stopping?" Bree said after she noticed the car had stopped

"Thought we could use a break plus there's a playground over there" Jack said pointing to the swings

"YAY! PLAYGROUND!" Bree yelled unclicking her seatbelt, opening the door and was about to run as fast as she could over there before Jack caught her

"Hold on Bree" Jack said shifting Bree onto his side while Kim got Molly out and tried to calm her, since Bree's yelling woke her and now she's not to happy.

"You get Shock out Jack" Kim said bouncing Molly"

"Can I go play now?" Bree said putting her hands on her hips in Jack arms

"Let me get Shock out then we can go over" Jack told her

"You let me run over and play back home?!"

"Well we aren't at home I don't know what type of people are around"

"Mommy's Already Going Over There!" Bree said paying no attention to what Jack just said

"Just wait Bree or you can wait in the car!" Jack said he was a little annoyed now

After slowly getting the back of the truck open he saw Shock sitting there he hadn't puked thanks to something Ruby gave him and said it would help. Shock was wagging his tail waiting to be let out

"Can we go over now?" Bree whined after Jack put Shocks lead on and put him on the ground

"Yes but you can hold my hand or walk nicely beside me OR I can carry you?"

"Carry!" Bree said holding her arms up

Jack picked Bree up and held onto Shocks lead tightly as they walked over to Kim who was feeding Molly a bottle

"How'd you heat that up?" Jack asked putting Bree down and as soon as he did that she ran off over to the swings

"There's a shop right there I asked if the could heat it up and they said yes" Kim smiled

"Did I really take that long to get Shock out?"

"Yea I have no idea what you were doing"

"Bree was being a pain" Jack said while Kim rolled her eyes

"Grow up you know that's what Bree's like"

Jack was a good father but didn't spend as much time with Bree as Kim. He worked on weekends from 8am to 12pm both day and during Holidays he worked 9am to 4pm and well he also went to school from 8am to 3pm, He did spend a lot of time with Bree and Molly like Kim but Kim did everything so sometimes if he was in a bit of a mood anything Bree did would kind of get under him

"I'm gonna take a walk"

"That would be a good idea, and take Shock" Kim said

"Be back soon okay"

"Okay and come back feeling better please"

"Will do"

Jack left and a few minutes Bree came back over wanting food

"I want lunch" Bree asked

"Pardon?"

"Please!" Bree smiled

"In that bag there a sandwich it has your name on it"

"Wow! You wrote my name on my sandwich!" Bree said diving into the bag to see and find her food

Kim laughed and waited to see what Bree face would be like when she found out that's not what she actually meant

"Awwwww It's on the wrapping stuff" Bree pouted

"I didn't actually say it was on the bread babe"

"Oh.. Where's daddy?" Bree said looking around

"He went for a walk with Shock"

Bree nodded "Are there any juice boxes?"

"Also in the bag"

**[A Hour Later]**

Finally they arrived at the lake house to find the guys already there and they had also picked out the rooms in which everyone would sleep

"Okay so Kim and Jack can be in the masters room with Molly" Milton said

"And no you know what you don't need another baby" Jerry added

Kim's mouth dropped lucky Bree was in the bathroom and Jack was standing right next to her "Why The Heck Would We Do That If Molly's In The Room!" Kim snapped, she also couldn't kill them because she was holding Molly

"Well you can do it during the day?" Jerry said very unaware Kim was about to kill him

"That's It!" Kim said handing Molly to Jack quickly but carefully and running after Jerry as he ran out the door

"Someone wanna hold Molly while I go save Jerry?" Jack asked

"Here" Rudy said taking Molly from Jack but of course as soon as he left the room she started screaming

"My God She's Like Bree!" Eddie yelled covering his ears

"What's going on!" Ruby said running into the room with Bree right behind "Give her to me!" Ruby said taking Molly from Rudy and bouncing her

"Where's mommy, daddy and uncle Jerry?" Bree asked looking around

"Your moms outside chasing Jerry and your dads trying to catch her" Eddie said

"Oh I wanna chase Uncle Jerry too!" Bree said about to run outside before being picked up by Rudy

"Maybe later sweetie" Rudy smiled

"I Heard Molly Screaming So Ran Back Right After I Flipped Jerry!" Kim said running back in

"You Flipped Uncle Jerry!" Bree said with the biggest smile "Can I Flip Him To!" Bree said trying to get out of Rudy's hold

"No and where's my baby girl?"

"In another room with your mom" Milton said sitting down on the couch

"Okay I'm staying clear of Kim for the day" Jerry said as Jack helped him inside

"Your lucky she heard Molly dude" Jack laughed

"Can I Flip Uncle Jerry Too!" Bree said running over

"Bree I Said No!" They all heard Kim yell from the next room

"Oh" Bree pouted

[...]

Ruby and Bree were in the same room then Milton and Eddie and that left Jerry and Rudy and Shock slept in his crate in the living room like he did at home but in a while he would end up sleeping outside at home.

The rest of the day was nice they mostly spend it unpacking since they were gonna be there for two weeks, they make dinner and a bomb fire and roasted marshmallows

**[The Next Day]**

Kim woke up about 6:30am and Molly was still asleep so she decided to get dressed and take Shock for a walk by the lake for some time to herself

She tip toed down the stairs and woke Shock put on his lead and out the door she walked

"It's sooo nice out here don't you think Shock?" kim asked the pup who looked at her with big eyes

"It is really nice out" she heard someone say

"Did you Just Say Something Shock!" She asked again about ready to run back and tell Jack

"He didn't say anything but I did" she heard from behind her this time, so she turned around and came face to face with a very cute boy

"Hi..." Kim said unsure what else to say

"Hi" He smiled "I'm Shane" he smiled again showing teeth

"Kim" She half smiled

"Cute puppy his names Shock right I think that's what I heard you call him when you thought he was talking" Shane smiled again

"Yea his names Shock" Kim smiled down at Shock who went to jump up "Off!" Kim said stepping back

"Shock's a pretty cool name" Shane said bending down to pat the dog

"Thanks..." Kim said looking around "Well I really should get back to my Family" Kim said looking down and about to walk off

"Hope to see you around" Shane smiled again with teeth while Kim nodded unsure and walked off to the house

"Hey went for a morning walk? Was it nice?" Jack greeted at the door

"It was okay.. The view was amazing would have been better if you were there" Kim smiled and kissed him

"I love you too" Jack smiled "You know the guys went for a bike ride and left 5 minutes ago and your mom went into town with the girls"

"I was gone about 40 minutes"

"Guess we all got up right after you left" Jack said as he started kissing her neck and she was gone, Kim jumped on jack and he carried her up the stairs and into their room.

About half an hour later Kim and Jack had finished and showered and had breakfast and waited for everyone to get back

"MOMMY! DADDY! Look What Nana Brought Me!" Bree yelled running through the house trying to find her parents

"What ya get?" Jack asked walking into the living room from the kitchen

"This!" Bree said showing them a necklace with a letter B on it

"That's very pretty!" Jack said

"Did you thank nana?"

"Yes! Of course Can you put it on me daddy!"

"Pardon?"

"Pleaseeeeee" Bree said jumping up and down while holding the necklace out to her dad "What Do you think?" Bree asked after Jack had put it on

"Prefect! a B for Bree" Kim smiled as Ruby walked through the door with two shopping bags and Molly

"Mom!" Kim said running over to take Molly from her

"Sorry but nobody came out and I didn't feel like making two trips" Ruby said putting the bags down and flopping down on the couch

"WOAH WHAT A RIDE!" Milton yelled pouring into the house with the other 3 guys

"Yuck You Smell!" Bree said holding her nose

"My lovely girls do you wanna go down to the lake?" Jack asked

"Not right now maybe later when the guys can come" Kim said

"We could come now and go swimming cause it's really hot out" Jerry said

"I Wanna Go Swimming!" Bree said

"Alright everyone go change" Kim said pointing to the stairs and following Jack up after everyone ran up

After everyone had changed they started walking to the lake with Jerry holding Molly and making her giggle while Kim walked next to him worrying. And Bree held Shocks lead and got pulled along but Jack had put the really long lead on shock too so if Bree did let go Shock couldn't run off

Kim was worring about that Shane guy although he was cute he looked like he only wanted Kim for one thing and that was what Kim and Jack did this morning

"WOW! How cold is the water?" Bree asked as they got there

Rudy, Eddie, Jack and Milton put down a couple of blankets and chairs then they all took off running with with Jerry but without Jack

"I'm gonna stay here with Shock you take the girls down"

"You think it's okay for Molly?"

"Jack it's like a 100 out she's will be okay but only dip her legs in K?"

"K" Jack said walking down to the lake with Bree and Molly

About 5 minutes later the guys and Molly and Bree were having a great time in the water and Kim was happily lying down with Shock getting some sun. She had her sun glasses on and eyes closed but still noticed it was dark over her

"Hey you twice in one day" Shane smiled

Kim sat up right away and grabbed Jack's shirt that happened to be right next to her "Uhhh.. Hi" she said, Shane hadn't noticed the shirt she put on was a guys one

"Hey Shock getting some sun with your..?"

"Owner, Mom whatever you call a dog owner" Kim half smiled again

"So looks like your with other people wanna go somewhere else?" Shane asked leaning in

"No thanks" Kim said leaning away

Jerry happened to look to see what Kim was up to and saw Shane, He then looked at Jack who was playing with Molly his back to Kim, Jerry thinking quick noticed Bree next to him asked her to go see if Kim and Shock wanted to come play too so Bree raced out the beach to Kim

"Mommy!" Bree smiled

"Hey baby!" Kim sighed

"Mommy?" Shane said shocked

"Can You and Shocky come play with me and daddy and Molly and Uncle Jerry and Un-"

"Sure Sweetie!" Kim said jumping up, grabbing Bree's hand and Shocks lead and running down to the lake

"Hey babe" Kim said to Jack after she gave Bree Shocks lead who ran over to Jerry

"Oh look Mol mommy came to play in the water too" Jack smiled and Kim kissed him knowing Shane was watching then she picked Molly up and kissed her head then went over to the guys with Jack following

**_Oh no Kim got into a little trouble with the Shane guy :| Hopefully he will leave her alone..._**

**_You also got to know a bit about Jack being a dad. And do you think Kim and Jack might have Another unplanned baby? _**

**_Remember pics on the Tumblr, links on my profile :) also sorry it took awhile to update I've been on holiday and then had a agility show so last week was Full On! but I will start to update again :) _**

**_AND please check out my other two stories' my Revenge one; Emily and Aiden Forever and My Victorious, Vampire Diaries and Kickin' It Crossover; Things Will Get Better would be so great if you would_**


	15. Chapter 15: Holiday Part 2

It had been a week and a half since they had been at the beach house and Jerry and the guys made sure someone was always with Kim if she wasn't with them. They had gone boating but Molly stayed at the house with Ruby and Bree loved the boating she also went on the biscuit with Jack and had a great time and Milton got sea sick or lake sick really. The girls went shopping and Jack went too, They also went hiking they really tried to do as much as they could.

"Mommy My birthday is soon!" Bree said she was playing with Jack's iPhone and must have gone into calendar or something

"Yea I know"

"Can I have a party with my friends!"

"Me and Daddy already have it all planned but right now you can go get ready to go swimming since we leave tomorrow" Kim sighed. The hadn't planned to leave tomorrow but Molly had gotten sick last night and kept everyone up with her screaming so Kim, Jack and Bree were leaving but the others were staying

"Okay!" Bree said running upstairs

Kim sat down on the couch and sighed she was so tired but about half an hour ago she had finally got mommy to sleep so all the guys but Jack were asleep

"Hey Kimmy why don't you come down to the lake with me and Bree your mom can watch Molly?" Jack said hugging her from behind

"I don't know I was thinking about sleeping?"

"The water will wake you up?"

Kim thought about it for a second "Alright but only for a little while I don't want to leave Molly to long"

"All good" Jack said standing up straight so Kim could get up

"I'm ready daddy!" Bree said coming down the stairs

"I'm gonna come to so let me go change" Kim said walking up the stairs

They had been at the lake for 30 minutes and the 3 of them were having a great time Kim and Bree kept chasing Jack and then Kim and Jack would chase Bree and they also went swimming really far out with Bree holding on tight to Jack's back

"I hate seaweed!" Kim said holding her legs up as well as she could Kim hated the seaweed and would scream if it touched her foot

"Mommy it's lakeweed because we're in a lake not the sea!" Bree giggled

"Oh right, I Hate Lakeweed!" Kim said laughing

"Daddy can we go back in a bit so I can swim by myself?"

"Okay but in the deep bit I can throw you to mommy?"

"Oh Oh! I Can stay and be thrown!" Bree said smiling

"That sounds so bad" Kim laughed then looked down to see if she could put her feet down

"Ready?" Jack asked

"Yep!" Kim smiled holding her arms out

"YAY!" Bree screamed as Jack threw her lucky Bree loved going under the water

The trio kept playing in the water for another 10 minutes till Kim said she wanted to go back because she was worried about Molly

"Kim Molly's fine you guys could have stayed" Ruby said when they came through the door

But Kim heard Molly screaming and gave her mother a look and went up stairs

"Why'd you say she was fine?" Jack asked

"Kim needs to relax she's going to be worrying about Molly for the next few days I thought she could try to have a bit of fun today"

"My Birthday is in a week right?" Bree said completely different from what they were talking about

"A little more than that cutie, 2 weeks but it's pretty soon" Jack smiled "Why don't we go get changed" Jack told her picking her up

[...]

"Thanks so much for watching Molly tonight I had already planned this before Molly got sick" Jack said to Ruby

Jack had planned a special night just for him and Kim, with Ruby's help, Ruby said she was taking Kim out and Jack was going to watch the girls but then Ruby would get a "call" and so Jerry would take Kim and then Ruby would come later but in truth Jack was meeting her there.

"Bye babies!" Kim smiled kissing their heads

"Ready to go Kim?" Jerry asked

"Hold on where's Jack?"

"I think he's in the bathroom?"

"Okay well Milton tell him I said bye"

"Will do" Milton said while watching Eddie and Rudy playing some game on the Xbox

Kim and Jerry left and got to the really nice place Jack had picked. Jerry then got a text saying Jack was ready.

"Would you like me to walk you in?"

"Na I'll be fine I hope mom comes soon though"

"She should" Jerry smiled

"Okay bye" Kim said getting out of the car and walking in

Jack was standing right at the check in desk Kim had a big shocked and happy face when she saw him

"Miss Crawford!" Jack smiled holding out his hand

"I should have known mom would make Jerry take me and she stay behind" Kim smiled taking Jacks hand as he lead her to the table

"I had this planned before Molly got sick and there was no way we weren't going" Jack said making Kim smiled

"You're the sweetest!" Kim said getting up to kiss him

The date was going wonderful they about before they had the girls back when they were best friends

"Remember that time where you let me win?!" Kim laughed

"Yes! You wanted a fair fight so bad" Jack smiled taking another bite of his hamburger

"Well You wouldn't give me one you just kept playing that annoying game"

"Do you think you could have bet me if we had played again?"

"Maybe?" Kim smiled

"Oh and remember Milton and Rudy made that HUGE miniature train town called Rudyville"

"Oh yea and then Eddie and Jerry ruined it by fighting over the lizard they lost"

"They did find him again right?"

"Yea I think they did" Kim laughed

"Hey so are we still doing what we planned for Bree's birthday?"

Kim nodded "Yep she's gonna love it"

"My mom's coming remember"

"Yep I remembered what about your dad?"

"He said he should be able"

"Cool!"

Jack's mom lived in New York she moved there after Kim got pregnant and Jack moved in with Kim and Jack's dad has lived in a small town just next to Atlanta City since Jack was 8, Jack's mom Casey had liked Kim before she got pregnant but now she didn't like her so much saying that she took her son away from her, But Jack was always on Kim's side. Jack's dad was another story he loved Kim and thought she was prefect for Jack he also loved Bree and thought it was awesome when they had Molly, Casey wasn't the biggest fan of Bree and now Molly and that's while she hadn't seen Bree for a year and a half and hadn't even met Molly.

"Hey I was wondering when we get back if we sure put Shock into some training classes or whatever they are called?" Kim said

"Obedience Kimmy?"

"Yea that should we?"

"Yea that would be cool do you want to train him or me?"

"Uhhh... Could I?"

"Sure I don't mind I just wanted a dog and I would train him if you didn't want to"

"You are the sweetest you know that!" Kim said getting up and going over to kiss him

"Yea I know" Jack smiled

"Hey what's the time?" Kim asked while sitting down again

"Kim..."

"I just wanna know because I don't want to be away to long but I Am having a great time" Kim smiled

"It's 8:30"

"Wow We've been talking since 7, Time really does fly"

"Yea it does it still feels like the other day that we had Bree what really it was almost 4 years ago" Jack said "Wow! 4 years!"

Kim laughed "Crazy right?"

"And this is our last year of school need we're done" Jack sighed

"Do you want to go to college?"

"I don't know my dad said I could go work for him and learn on the job"

Jack's dad is a builder and since Jack was little he always wanted to go work for him when he got older

"But your dad lives in Atlanta?"

"Just outside actually"

"Right.. But still do you want to move there?"

"I grew up there to I was 8 when they broke up and mom moved to New York then to Seaford" Jack smiled

Kim smiled too. Although she wasn't sure of Atlanta because she'd never been "What's it like?"

"It's different to Seaford it does snow there" Jack smiled

"I've always wanted to see snow"

"The town is about the size of Seaford actually and then Atlanta City is 3 hours away like LA"

"So it's like Seaford but with winter?"

"Pretty much"

"I guess we can talk more as the year goes on"

"Okay"

_**Sorry it's kinda short I think?... I hope you liked it and I got 6 reviews so I'm happy with that but I could get more having **__**39 followers**__** and all. If there's anything you want to see review if your unsure about something in this chapter review and I will get back to you :) And Pics on the tumblr also can you please tell me in the reviews if you check them out links on my profile**_

_**Bree's Birthday's coming up if you have any ideas on the plans Kim and Jack have review and see if you can guess :)**_

_**I have a whole plan set out for later I just wanted to see what people would say if I said they Might have another baby, Two people didn't think it was a good idea and two people thought it would be cool :D**_

_**But They Will Have Another Baby Just Not Right Now!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Happy 4th Bree

It had been two weeks since their holiday and they had gotten back into the swing of everything, Molly had been sick for 4 days after they left and then Bree had gotten sick and had just gotten over it 3 days ago. But right now it was 10am and Ruby had taken Molly and Bree out for a birthday breakfast for Bree and would get back just before 12 so Bree could change into her party clothes

Kim and Jack with the help of the guys were setting everything up, they had colored streamers and paper lanterns along with polka dot balloons, plates and cups and napkins because Bree love polka dots at the moment. They also had games planned to match the theme and prizes that also went along a little with the theme and all the kids or well anyone coming has to be wearing polka dots.

"So what are you guys wearing?" Kim asked as she got down off the step ladder from hanging a coloured lantern in the living room

"I brought a polka dot shirt its blue and white" Eddie said

"I got one too mines red and white" Jerry said

"I found a purple one when I was looking so I got that" Rudy said walking into the room with Jack as they had hung streamers in the dining room

"Purple?" Kim asked

"It's only for Bree! I'm never wearing it after that!" Rudy said holding his hand up

"I'm wearing a polka dot vest!" Milton smiled

"What about you guys?" Jerry asked

"I bought white jeans and a t-shirt and asked Bree to help me put coloured polka dots all over them" Jack smiled

"And she didn't ask why?"

"Of course she did she's Bree!" Jack told them

"What did you tell her?" Eddie asked

"That it was a school project"

"What about you miss Kim?" Jerry said

"I got a pretty light blue polka dot dress from forever 21"

"What are the girls wearing?!" Eddie asked excited

Everyone looked at him weird before Kim said "Bree and Molly are both wearing dresses"

"Of course!" Milton said

[...]

Ruby got the girls back before 12 like she had promised and Bree had to wear a blindfold to she got to her room where Kim was going to get Bree and Molly ready.

After half an hour, Kim had straightened Bree's hair and put a cute pink bow in it and put a tiny little bit of make up on her as Bree had asked and gotten her dressed into her black dress with white and different shades of pink polka dots and it also had a pink bow around the middle. Then she got Molly ready, she put her in a super cute pink dress with black dot and a black bow around the middle, she also put a little pink bow in her hair then she made Jack watch the girls while she quickly got ready lucky she had already showered she just had to do her hair and make up and get dress under 40 minutes

"Daddy is Shock wearing polka dots?"

"Yep wait to you see him"

Kim and Jack knew Bree would asked that so they went and found blue polka dot ribbon to put on the pup

"Why can't I leave and go see?"

"Because mommy wants to get photos of you face but she wanted you to be all dress up" Bree smiled and asked if they could play puppy town while they waited

Right on the 40 minutes mark Kim had set, Kim grabbed her camera, knocked on Bree's door and walked into the living room ready with the camera

"Oh My Gosh!" Bree yelled with the biggest smile, Jack was behind her holding Molly who wanted a balloon badly

"What do you think?" Jack asked shifting Molly in his arms as she was trying to get to ground

"Awesome!" Bree said hugging her dad and then mom

After an hour the party was in full swing the guys were there and 5 of Bree's best friends and there parents too, so the house was pretty full. Kim was taking lots of pictures as she liked to do that.

So far they had played one game; Hula Hoop "Head" Off where they had two teams, Bree and her friends and Jack and the guys and one of Bree's friends older brother who was about 14, the aim was to get the hula hoop through everyone while they held hands or arms in the guys case, In the end the girls won because Jerry got stuck. They also had fun with bubbles which Molly loved and right now they were eating then they were gonna play another game.

They had round fruits; Cherries, blueberries and grapes, They had cheese balls, M&Ms, Skittles and Oreo cookies, Along with cupcakes, cookies and donuts

"Are you having fun baby?" Kim asked leaning down next to Bree who had been laughing at what Kaley had said

"Yes! mommy thanks sooooo much for my party!" Bree said kissing Kim's cheek and smiling

"I'm glad you're having fun cutie" Kim said standing up and kissing her head then walking over to Jack who was feeding Molly

"Hey cutie are you liking those cookies?" Kim smiled at Molly's mucky face

"Eh!" Molly giggles throwing some of her cookie on the ground then looking over the side of her high chair to see Shock quickly eating it before someone stopped him

"Oh no Shocky ate it better not throw anymore or you won't have any left" Kim said kissing Molly's head then she went to sit on Jacks lap

"Hello" Jack smiled

"Hi" Kim said kissing his lips

"We're in a crowded room remember" Jack said

"I know I was just kissing you" Kim smiled

20 minutes later and the kids were all finish then Bree came over to her parents who were talking to Molly and to each other and laughing.

"Mommy..." Bree said about to say something but stopped

"What's wrong babe?" Kim asked

"Why are you sitting on daddy?"

"Because there are no other seats"

"Okay... anyway can we play the other game now?"

"Do they all want too?"

"Yep!" Bree smiled

"Alright" Kim said getting up" Go outside and me and daddy will go get everything and set up

"Okay!" Bree said skipping off with Shock following, guess he gave up on getting anything else from Molly

[...]

"Alright you are in two teams and the aim is to race against each other one at a time going in each team and see who can get the most coloured cotton balls in their bucket, any questions?" Jack asked they had spilt the girls into two teams of 3

"So me and Lucy are racing against each other and the same with Bree and Katie and Kaley and Zoey?" Massie one of Bree's friends asked

"Yes that is what you're doing" Jack smiled "You each have 30 cotton balls in those buckets, you are only allowed to take two at a time and you have 40 seconds"

"Okay" all the girls said

"Ready Massie and Lucy?"

"Yep!" both said

"Set.. GO!" Jack yelled as Milton pressed go on the timer

The girls only had to run about 4 feet so they could get a good amount in 40 seconds, Massie got 13, Lucy got 15, Bree got 15, Katie got 9, Zoey got 16 and Kaley got 11. After they had played the girls wanted to keep playing so they play a few more times, then the kids were just doing their own thing playing together while Ruby talked to the grown up and Kim and Jack hung out with the guys watching Molly crawl around that's right crawl she had leant last week and was finally starting to get it.

After an hour of Bree playing with her friends she and the girls ran up asking if they could have cake now

"I wondered when you guys would ask" Jack laughed as he picked Molly up and the girls ran inside as everybody followed

Jack gave Molly to Ruby and went to get the cake as he came out everybody started singing happy birthday to Bree who had the biggest smile ever while Kim snapped more pictures

"WOW! Thanks mommy and daddy!" Bree smiled as Jack put the cake down

"Make a wish!" Kim said

"I wish..." Bree started then closed her eyes and blew out the candles

[...]

Later that night when everyone had gone home and Bree had played with her new toys for hours and then had a bath and then watched one of the movies she got from Lucy with her parents and right now Kim was tucking her into bed

"Did you have a good day?"

"Amazing!" Bree sleepily smiled "I can't wait to play with all my new stuff again tomorrow"

"You did get a lot" Kim said looking around at everything

"Goodnight mommy I'm tired" Bree said closing her eyes

"Night baby" Kim smiled kissing her head and turning her lamp off and walking out

_**Hope you liked it next chapter I'm skipping about 5 months to Molly's birthday and christmas I know what your thinking I didn't really have it set out very well but don't worry I'm setting it all out right by the way Bree's birthday is July 8th and Molly's is December 19th and after the next chapter I'm skipping to Graduation :) I want to get on with my plans I do hope you will like them**_

_**If you want to see Molly's dress and the cake and the persents Bree got the are on the Tumblr do check it out links on my profile page**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews too I'm getting more and more each chapter so I'm so happy to write at the moment so if you want to keep getting chapters every few days keep reviewing :D love you guys**_


	17. Chapter 17: Halloween

It had been 3 and a half months since Bree's birthday and the Brewer/Crawford household had been very busy, Kim and Jack had gone back to school at the end of July and Bree had started preschool. Kim started training Shock and had also started taking him to agility classes. Molly had started standing a couple of weeks ago so it wasn't going to be too long till she started walking. But right now it was the eve of Halloween and the family had decorated and carved pumpkins, since Shock had already broken 3 pumpkins

"Mommy! Look I got more homework!" Bree said jumping up and down as Kim walked through the door

Bree loved preschool and loved getting homework. Bree had already made lots more friends and but because Zoey always picked her up some parents didn't know Bree's parents were 18, so they were usually surprised when they meet them but it didn't happen to much anymore as Bree had been going there for the last 3 months

"Really what do you have to do today?" Kim asked picking Bree up and kissing her head

"I have to draw all my costumes I wore last year and the year before and before... and before" Bree said using her fingers to count the years

"Actually babe it's only the last 3 years you haven't worn this years one yet" Kim said smiling

"Oh right! I forgot" Bree giggled "Can I get down now?" Bree asked

"Sure Do you know where Molly is?" Kim asked putting Bree down

"In her Command Center" Bree said walking into the living room with Kim following

"Hey baby girl" Kim said sitting down by Molly

"Mama!" Molly smiled

"Hey Kim wheres Jack?" Zoey asked from the sofa

"Yea where is daddy?" Bree asked sitting next to Zoey

Kim and Bree had both warmed to the idea Zoey wasn't going anywhere till June when Kim and Jack finished school

"He dropped me home while he went to the Dojo he had a class to teach"

"I wanted to go with him!" Bree said getting up and pouting

"He knew sweetie but he had to go straight away"

"So!"

"He was late Bree and the teacher can't be late"

Bree frowned and sat on the couch watching TV

"Anyway I better get going" Zoey said standing up

"Okay Zoey hope you girls had a nice day" kim smiled

"We did"

"Bree?" Kim said

"Bye" Bree said not turning away from the TV

"I know your mad about daddy but Zoey did nothing so say bye nicely please" Kim said sternly

"Bye Zoey" Bree smiled and hugged her

"Bye sweetie" Zoey smiled "Your amazing with her you know" Zoey said to Kim

"Thanks most people don't care they just give me stupid looks"

"Well you are stupid and so is daddy" Bree said

"Room Now!" Kim said getting up

Bree scowled and crossed her arms

"Well I'm gonna go" Zoey said walking out

Kim waved than turned back to Bree "Bedroom now Bree!"

"No!" Bree yelled

Kim took a deep breath then picked Bree up trying not to drop her since she started kicking and screaming

"Bree Kimberly Brewer! You Are 4 Years Old!" Kim told her walking to Bree's room

"You can stay in here to I come and get you" Kim said closing the door

Hopefully Bree will stay in there

About half an hour later Kim was outside with Shock and Molly till she heard a sorry from behind her so she turned around and saw Bree

"Sorry mommy" Bree pouted

Kim half smiled and held out her arms "It's alright I know you were mad about daddy but you still didn't need to do that alright?"

Bree nodded as she hugged her mom "I won't do it again" Bree said then said ran over to Shock and Molly

[...]

It was 4:30pm and Kim was doing her homework while Bree did hers and Molly was playing next to them in her playpen, then Jack came home

"Mommy what was my first costume?" Bree asked

"It was a bear, I have a picture?"

"Okay do you have pictures of my other ones?"

"Yep" Kim said getting up and going over to the cabinet in the room and 3 photo albums out

"Wow they're big!"

"Yea they are, they have lots of photos" Kim said flipping through trying to find Bree's costumes

"Here you go draw that" Kim said pointing to the picture then turning back to her homework

Kim had been doing homework for the last half hour while the girls were playing and watching TV until Bree wanted to do her homework too

Then Shock who had been lying by Kim's feet sleeping heard the door and ran to it barking

"Who is it mommy?" Bree asked

"Who do you think" Someone said behind Bree

"Dada!" Molly smiled holding her arms up

"Oh..."

"Oh what's oh?" Jack asked picking Molly up

"You didn't take me to Karate!" Bree glared

"I know I'm sorry but I got some more pumpkins to make it up to you!" Jack smiled earning a little smile from Bree he could just see since he was behind her

"More?" Kim asked shocked

Jack nodded then saw Kim's homework "Oh are we doing homework?" Kim nodded annoyed

"Yes so join us or stop talking" Kim told him putting her head back down

"Alright" Jack said putting Molly back into her playpen and then going to get his bag

[...]

"I like you costume Bree" Milton smiled she was a kangaroo and had worn it to preschool as the teacher said they could and right now they were at the Dojo

"Yes it's very cool now please go get changed Bree" Rudy said annoyed

Bree looked at me weird then grabbed her bag and went to the locker room with Kim following cause she was gonna need help to get out of the suit

"What was that!" Jack said mad

"What"

"She's 4 she's not us you can't get grumpy at her for no reason!" Jack said very annoyed

"Sure she's not one of you guys she's like Kim but mini!"

Jack now very annoyed went to the locker rooms and knocked on the girls room and said they were going so out came Kim carrying a sad looking Bree

"Sounds good to me" Kim said walking out while Jack grabbed their bags and Molly's stroller

"Later" Jack said walking out

"Oh look Rudy they left" Jerry said

"Nice going!" Milton said following Kim and Jack's lead and walked out with Jerry

[...]

"What are you guys doing home?" Ruby asked

"Nana! Your Back!" Bree smiled

Ruby had been at a meeting for her work in LA for the past few days

"Yea I'm back and what are you guys doing back?"

"Rudy was in a mood and snapped at Bree so we left"

"Okay.."

"What did you do in LA?" Bree asked

"Worked.. You're a very cute kangaroo" Ruby smiled

"Thanks!" Bree giggled jumping around "Daddy and Mommy are taking me and Molly trick or treating later" Bree smiled

"That's gonna be fun" Ruby smiled

[Later That Night]

Kim and Jack had both finished getting in their costumes when the doorbell rang and Bree ran into their room

"Can I get it cause they're trick or treaters right?" Bree asked smiling

"Daddy can get it with you" Kim said not looking at Bree because she was finishing off her make up

"Okay Kangaroo let's go" Jack said jumping with Bree to the door

"Can I open it?"

"Go ahead" Jack said as Bree opened the door

"Trick or Treat!" The guys yelled scaring Bree a bit as she jumped

"Hey guys!" Jack smiled "What are you doing here?"

"Thought we would come trick or treating with you?" Milton told me

Milton was dressed as an Alien, Jerry was a burger, Eddie as a duck, Julie was scientist and Mika as a Witch

"Okay well come in" Jack as moving Bree so they could get in

"I'm ready Jack we can go now" Kim said walking out with Bree and Molly's pumpkin candy buckets, looking at her feet

"Hey Kim" everyone said

"Oh My God!" Kim said jumping while Bree started laughing

"Sorry Kim" Julie said

"It's alright I wasn't looking" Kim said before leaving the room to get Molly from Ruby

[...]

Kim was wearing a Cat women costume and Jack was batman. The group had already done 15 house and Bree was already whining, but Molly thought it was awesome and loved looking at everyone dressed up

"Bee!" Molly giggled trying to get to Bree

"Mommy Can you carry me pleaseeeeeeee" Bree whined

"Bree your 4 you don't need to be carried" Kim said

"Pleaseeeee my feet are sore" Bree whined again

"Bree listen to you mother"

Bree scowled and crossed her arms "Oh not this again please this is meant to be a happy night" Kim sighed

"Here Bree want Uncle Jerry to carry you?" Jarry asked

"YES!" Bree said almost jumping into his arms

Bree of course happy she got her way poked her tongue out at her parents, Kim took a deep breath

"You love uncle Jerry so much you can stay him then"

"NO!" Bree said trying to get down

"Then behave young lady" Jack said giving Molly to Kim

The rest of the night was pretty good they did two block then went back as Bree really was tired and Molly was almost asleep too

"Night guys hope you had a good night" Jack said at the door, Kim had already taken the girls inside

"See you tomorrow maybe?" Eddie said

"Maybe" Jack said before closing the door

_**Another chapter I know I said Molly's birthday and Christmas would be this chapter but then I thought about how I really wanted to do a Halloween because I have pics so yea... But the next chapter **__**WILL**__** be Molly's birthday and Christmas :)**_

_**Didn't get many reviews last chapter... I may get the next chapter up before the end of the week depends on reviews and what I'm doing because I have school work to do the next 3 days and then I have an Agility meeting tomorrow night so I may get some writing done tomorrow oh plus I have a dog show coming up this weekend :D**_

_**Anyway remember to check the Tumblr cause there are lots of pics of Molly :D**_


	18. Chapter 18: Maybe Moving

It was a cold December day and Kim and Jack were cuddled up on the couch talking about the future since Ruby had taken the girls to the park.

"So your dads gonna let you work for him?" Kim asked

"Yep so I have a job there if you want to move?" Jack said Atlanta was a big decision but Jack was pretty sure they would be moving

Kim nodded than Jack added "My dad said if we do want to move he has a surprise for us"

"What like?" Kim asked

"Won't tell till we know for sure we want to move there"

"It's just so far from my mom"

"But she can always come and visit when ever"

Kim looked down "We've been talking about this for 6 months, The guys are doing everything to stop us from going but.."

"But what?"

"I kinda just want a change" Kim shrugged

"Well dad really wants an answer this week"

"I know"

"Kim we've gone over Everything and I mean Everything, what's stopping you?" Jack asked standing up "I know you want to say yes"

Kim sighed "This is my home I've lived here since forever..."

Jack looked at her than sat down and hugged her "We can always visit or move back in a few years if you want?"

Kim ran her hands through her hair "You better not leave me ever!"

"That's a yes?"

"Yes" Kim smiled

"We're moving to Atlanta!" Jack smiled standing up pulling Kim up into a hug

Kim smiled "I love you! but no telling my mom until after Molly's birthday and Christmas" Kim said

It was Molly's first birthday tomorrow so Jack parents were both flying in, for the week. Casey still hadn't met Molly so this would be the first time since she got to busy to come to Bree's birthday and Jack's dad, Kevin also couldn't come because something big happened at his work but the weekend after he came for a visit and had also visited 3 weeks ago.

"You know in 10 minutes you have to pick your mom and dad up right?"

"Shit is that the time already!" Jack said pulling away from the hug to find his car keys

"Table by the door" Kim called as he ran down the hallway

"Thanks!" He called before opening the front door and running out

[...]

By the time Jack got home with his parents 40 minutes later, Ruby and the girls had already gotten home so Kim was thankful for that as Jack's mother always looked at her weird

"GRANDPA!" Bree screamed running to the front door with Molly crawling behind her

"Pumpkin!" Kevin said dropping his bags and picking Bree up

"Eh eh!" Molly said pulling herself up on the table by the front door

"And Pickle!" Kevin said picking Molly up too

Kim was leaning on the doorway that led to the living room smiling at the girls and their grandpa 'Maybe moving to Atlanta wouldn't be bad maybe living close to a different grandparent would be good but they were not moving to New York' Kim thought

"And Kim Get Over Here!" Kevin smiled and kinda opened his arms for a hug careful not to drop the girls, when he spotted her in the doorway

Kim smiled and pushed herself off the door frame and walked over

Just then Jack walked in with his mother following he was holding all her bags and Casey only holding her handbag

"Oh family hug is it?" Jack asked smiling

"Yes daddy come join" Bree smiled opening her arms

"Okay" Jack said dropping his mothers bags "I'm Coming In!" Jack shouted and dived in

"Jack!" Casey said angry he dropped her bag

Later after the family reunion and Molly had screamed when Casey held her and then ended up giving her the evils and still was everyone got ready to go out for dinner

"And why are we not eating a home cooked meal here?" Casey asked Jack, Kim had just gotten in the shower and couldn't hear them

"Because Ruby thought it would be nice to go out"

"So she didn't feel like cooking"

"No Ruby is going on a date"

"And Kim couldn't cook?"

"Kim thought it would be nice to eat out too because we rarely never do"

"Well I want a home cooked meal"

"Alright well you stay here and we'll all go out" Jack said walking into Bree's room leaving Casey looking mad

"Hey baby girl did mommy pick out some clothes for you?" Jack asked

"Yea but she said she wanted to do my hair before I put them on"

"Okay what about Molly?"

"Mommy said to tell you to get her dressed" Bree smiled playing with Saige her american girl doll

"Did she pick it out?"

Bree nodded "Yep and she said she would do her hair"

"Okay thanks" Jack said leaving Bree's room and going over to Molly's

"Hey baby girl what are you doing?" Jack asked her as she was lying on the ground trying to get something out from her crib

"Dada!" Molly smiled sitting up when she heard his voice

"Are you ready to get dressed?"

Molly clapped and smiled, Jack smiled back at her Molly was getting so big he loved his little girl but he did wish that Molly had been a boy but hopefully one day he would get his little boy

[...]

The restaurant was amazing it had menus for kids which Kim was happy about since she knew Bree wouldn't eat some of the things on the grown ups menu

Jack also like the kids menu

"Daddy you do know that, that food is for kids right?" Bree asked him as they finally got their food

"I know" Jack smiled

"Jack your 18 start acting like it" Casey said

"I do act like it but I also like to have fun" Jack said starting to get annoyed by his mother

Kim was sitting next to Jack with Molly in a high chair next to her

"Do you want a chip Miss Molly, I think you do" Kim smiled at Molly's giggle

"Can I feed her?" Kevin asked

Kevin was sitting across from Kim with Bree next to him and then Casey next to Bree

"Sure but she can feed herself I just like to make meals fun" Kim said standing up and pushing Molly's high chair over to Kevin

"Daddy can I have another soda?"

"Sur-"

"No Bree you can have water if you want another drink" Kim said cutting in knowing Jack would say yes

"Sorry Ninja"

Bree pouted and went back to eating

"Oh come on can't the girl have another one?" Kevin asked while Jack waved his hand across his neck

"Well unless you want to stay up most of the night with her sure" Kim said annoyed

"Uhh.. okay I see your point.." Kevin said a tiny bit scared of Kim

Kim could get grumpy when she would say Bree couldn't have something because she knew would do whatever later but people would still try to change her mind, Jack had learnt that Kim did know best most of the time so he wouldn't question it and Bree knew to stop asking as she wouldn't get it.

Casey had been quiet all night barely saying a word which didn't bother anyone although she got into a fight with Jack when she found out she was sleeping on the sofa in the playroom.

"Mom it pulls out so it is a bed!" Jack sighed he was tired and wanted to crawl into bed with Kim

"It's not a real bed!"

"Well I can get an air mattress out and you can sleep on the ground!?"

"NO!"

"Keep your voice down please! and Goodnight!" Jack said storming out of the room to his bedroom with Kim

"Don't worry about your mom" Kim said cuddling up to Jack

[...]

Ahhh Birthday's everybody loves them specially little kids so that morning when Bree woke up she ran into her sister's room to find her awake and playing with her toys

"Molly It's Your Birthday!" Bree smiled

"Bee!" Molly smiled pulling herself up on the bars of her crib

"Happy Birthday!" Bree said

"Wait here I'll go wake mommy and daddy so they can get you out" Bree told her running out of the room

"MOMMY! DADDY! IT'S MOLLY'S BIRTHDAY!" Bree shouted jumping on their bed

"What! What Happened!" Jack shouted waking up quickly

Kim sat up quickly rubbing her eyes and wondering what was going on

"Bree?" Jack asked finally coming to

"Can You go get Molly out?" Bree asked she was standing on their bed after jumping, yelling and waking them up

Kim looked shock she thought something awful was happening

"Uhhh..." Kim started

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee" Bree begged

"Can you give us a moment to wake up?" Jack asked

"But you are awake" Bree asked confused

"Why don't you go ask Nana or Grandpa?" Kim said

"Why can't you do it? It is her birthday!"

Jack sighed and got out of bed there was no way they were gonna win this

"Okay you two play in here nicely please!"

"Okay!" Bree smiled

**_Okay another chapter sorry it took me awhile to write but it's up now :) Next Chapter is Molly's birthday party and also Christmas.. maybe that might be another chapter not sure.. Pics on the Tumblr will be lots of Molly and maybe Bree too :) anyway I hope you liked it and you finally got to meet Mr and Mrs Brewer (I know I said they were going to be at Bree's birthday but when I wrote that chapter I kinda forgot haha)_**

**_Also review if there's anything you want to see or like :) I got 8 last chapter SO VERY HAPPY AM I!_**

**_Oh and what do you think of them moving (it will happen by the way :) )_**


	19. Chapter 19: Birthday's and Christmas Eve

"Okay I think everything is good" Ruby said to Kevin

"Did we forget anything?"

"Don't think so?"

Kevin and Ruby had decorated the living room for Molly's party it was only going to be the guys, Bree, Ruby, Kevin, Casey, Kim and Jack and of course Molly. It was fishy themed, They had a Clown fish balloon and a Dolphin balloon, They also had the word Happy Birthday in blue hanging and lots of other little things to make it look kinda under the sea.

They had been working on it for an hour so they had gotten up at 6 and then 20 minutes before 7 they heard Bree get up but then Jack made her stay in Molly's room for a while or that's what they think they heard

"Wow how long have you been working on this?" Casey asked strolling into the living room

"Since 6am Casey" Kevin said he was always annoyed by his ex-wife but always tried to play nice around Jack

"So where are they?"

"I think Bree's in Molly's room and Jack and Kim may have gone back to sleep or are making out?" Ruby said while Casey stood there shocked

"Making out!?"

"Probably I mean they're 18"

"So they already have 2 kids!"

"We can't stop them well I mean we can but it would be kinda weird"

In Kim and Jacks room they were doing just Ruby had said

"Jack! jack I have to have a shower!" Kim giggled trying to break out of Jacks hold

"Noooo lets just stay here!" Jack smiled kissing her neck

"It's our daughters first birthday and Bree is more than likely at any moment going to come back in here" Kim smiled

"You forgot our parents are in the living room or where ever" Jack smiled climbing on top of Kim

"Jack maybe tonight but not right now" Kim said rolling them over kissing him and quickly climbing off him and going to have a shower

Jack lay there for a couple of seconds smiling and then..

"DADDY! Can you come now!" Bree said opening the door and running in with Molly crawling behind her

"Mommy's having a Shower then I'm gonna have one why don't you go watch cartoons in the playroom?" Jack said getting up

Back in the living room Casey, Kevin and Ruby were drinking coffee and talking about the kids and grandkids

"So how long till they come out?"

"Well Kim and Jack usually have showers first while the girls play in the playroom and then they get ready and then they get the girls ready then they have breakfast" Ruby said trying to remember what they do every morning

"Do you think they were making out?"

"Oh yes I've walked in on it about 4 times now" Ruby laughed "There faces are priceless every time"

"No wonder they had another child at 17" Casey said

"I know it seems crazy but I could care less how old they are they are soul mates so it doesn't matter"

"I still wish that night haven't happened" Casey said, she kicked Jack out when they told her, so that's how Jack moved in with Kim, but Casey did change her mind but then Jack didn't want to come back, So she got mad and then moved back to New York

[...]

It was 8am when Kim and Jack finished getting themselves and the girls ready and came out for breakfast

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOLLY!" Ruby and Kevin yelled as the family of 4 walked into the room

Molly started clapping and giggling in Jack's arms and Bree started laughing at Molly

"Mom!, Kevin! You guys did this?!" Kim asked shocked looking around

"Yep do you like it?"

"Nemo!" Molly clapped

"Wow it is Nemo!" Bree said looking at the fish balloon

"Where's Shock?" Jack asked putting Molly down

"Outside and I also made breakfast" Ruby smiled

"Really?" Bree asked when she heard this "What did you make?"

"Pancakes, Molly's fave"

"Yummy! come on Molly" Bree said trying to pick her up

Molly wasn't that big but Bree like everybody already knew was Just Like Kim and that includes size

"Nana?" Bree asked pointing to Molly

"Come here baby girl" Ruby said picking her up

"Lets go eat breakfast Pumpkin and Pickle" Kevin smiled following them to the dining room

"This is amazing" Kim smiled looking around

"It is isn't it" Jack said pulling Kim into a hug

"My mom and your dad are amazing" Kim smiled as Jack kissed her

"Wow ruby was right"

Kim and Jack pulled away from the kiss and hug quickly but Jack was still holding Kim next to him

"What are you talking about mom?" Jack asked

"Ruby said you two often make out in the mornings"

Kim's eyes widen and her face went red

"Okay so it's true judging by the reaction" Casey laughed and strolled past them into the dining room

"MOMMY DADDY ARE YOU COMING?" They heard Bree yelled from the dining room

"Coming" Jack called back

"Don't let my mom bother you" Jack said to Kim

"I can't believe my mom tells people that" Kim said ignoring what Jack had just said

"I'm sure she doesn't tell everyone" Jack said "Now come on we're missing Molly's birthday" Jack told her pulling her into the dining room

[...]

"Look at the Birthday girl she's so pretty!" Rudy smiled picking Molly up

"And you are?" Casey asked from the sofa

Kim and Jack were in their bedroom getting Molly's presents out from their closet and Bree was outside with Shock, Kevin and Jerry and Ruby was in the kitchen

"I'm Rudy" Rudy told her picking Molly up

"Okay rudy how do you know Molly?"

"She's Kim and Jack's daughter and hopefully another karate student in the near future" He smiled giving Molly her present

It was a big stuffed dog and it had a bright red bow around its neck

"PUP!" Molly smiled taking it and hugging it

"So who are you?" Rudy asked as he put Molly back down with the stuffed toy

"I'm Casey, Jack's mom" Casey smiled

"Okay Birthday Presents!" Jack said carrying them in

"Is everyone here?" Kim asked

Ruby walked into the living room with Bree, Kevin, Jerry and Shock following

"Not yet just waiting for Mil-"

"Hey everyone, Happy Birthday Molly" Milton said walking in

"I didn't know we don't knock anymore" Kim said

"What.. Oh Well it was open so..." Milton said then he gave Molly his present to unwrap "Here Molly"

"Hey Bree wanna help her?" Jack said as he put her presents down and sat next to Molly and Kim on the other side of Molly

"Sure!" Bree smiled sitting in front of Jack and started showing Molly what to do

"Sorry I'm late!" Eddie said walking with his gift to Molly in hand

"It's fine we just started opening gifts" Jack said

"And then you do this" Bree said tearing the paper off the present while Molly giggled

"Here you try" Bree said giving her another present

After all the gifts had been opened the only one that hadn't was Kevin's

"Okay wait here" He said leaving the room and coming back pushing a big box

"Oh my gosh Kevin!" Kim said shocked

"Wow! Look Molly!" she said running over

"Now this is for the both of you, because I gave you a small cheap gift for your birthday Bree but this is the real one" Kevin smiled

"Thanks!" Bree said hugging him while Molly started to unwrap it

"A PLAYHOUSE!" Bree screamed

"Inside voice Bree" Ruby told her

"Thank you thank you thank YOU!" Bree said hugging him

Molly was sitting on the ground leaning on the box looking like she was tired

"You are soooo cute!" Kim smiled sitting next to her

"Mama" Molly said climbing onto her lap

"You're a tired baby girl aren't you?" Kim smiled hugging her

[...]

It had been 5 days since Molly's first birthday and right now it was Christmas eve the night before christmas and Jack had promised Bree he would take her out to look at the christmas lights, Kim was going to go but she hadn't been feeling very well today so she was going to stay home while everybody went out

Casey had gone home 2 days ago since she had "work stuff" but in truth she just didn't want to spend anymore time with them

"Mommy please can't you come too!"Bree whined, Kim was curled up on the couch watching TV after puking 10 minutes ago

"Sweetie pie I'm just not feeling very good"

Bree pulled the puppy dog eyes she's learnt from Shock

"Bree sweetie please stop" Kim sighed she could feel her stomach flipping again

"Hey what's going on in here?" Jack asked walking in with a wrapped up Molly

"I'm trying to get mommy to come wit-" Bree stopped talking as Kim jumped up and ran off to the bathroom

"Oh no.. Watch you sister please" Jack said putting Molly down and running after Kim

Kim was puking in the bathroom her hair in her face, so Jack pulled it out of her face and rubbed her back

"Uhhh..." Kim moaned lying on the ground after she finished

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I don-" Kim couldn't finish because she flew to the toilet again

"Kim I'm gonna get Ruby and dad to take the girls I'm staying here with you"

"No you promised Bree" Kim said lying on the ground again "I like the floor"

"I don't care your sick and need someone to take care of you!"

Kim sighed pushed herself up and against the wall

"Fine you can stay here"

"Be back in a minute" Jack said leaving the room

"But Daddy!"

"No buts Mommy's sick so I'm going to stay here with her so you two can go with Nana and Grandpa"

Bree pouted and sighed "Okay.."

"Thanks baby girl" Jack smiled kissing her head and running back to Kim

"Shall we go?" Kevin asked

Bree nodded and followed Kevin out to her dad's truck

"If it gets really bad call me okay" Ruby said to Kim who was lying on the ground again after puking Again

"I will" Jack half smiled

"Okay well see you later I'm sure we won't be too long"

Jack nodded and watched her walk out the bathroom door then he waited to hear the front door close

"Are You Pregnant!" Jack asked as soon as he heard the quiet click

"What?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know?"

"Do you have a test?"

"Maybe?"

"Where?"

"Your underwear draw"

"What?"

"Mom never looks there, I think there might be one test left from when I found out about Molly"

"Okay" Jack said running to their room

"Got It" Jack said holding the test up

Kim pulled herself up and shooed me out of the bathroom

**_Another one :O I was in the zone tonight and I'm posting it now because I'm not sure when the next will be up could be tonight or tomorrow morning or in 3-4 days_**

**_I Hope you like it and aren't mad about the ending of this chapter also if you could post a review on both this chapter and Chapter 18 that would be great thanks :)_**

**_Someone asked for more kick moments so I hope you like :) and who think's Kim's pregnant? Review I wanna know :D_**

**_And Remember to review if there's something you want more of or something you wanna see. OH AND REMEMBER TO CHECK THE TUMBLR!_**


	20. Chapter 20: Sick

Jack paced outside the bathroom door waiting for Kim to open it, He did want another child but not just yet maybe after they finished school or even a couple of years after that.

"Kim?!"

"Yes?" Kim called from inside the bathroom

"Can you unlock the door?"

"Just wait" Kim said and everything went quiet again for 30 seconds till Kim opened the door

"Well!?" Jack asked almost jumping out of his skin

"Negative I didn't think I was I think it's just the fluuuu..." Kim said running back into the bathroom

"Yea I guess your right" Jack said holding her hair back again

The two of them sat cuddled up in bed watching TV well kinda, Kim had the shakes but a least she had stopped throwing up

"Mommy Daddy?!" They heard someone yell out

"Bree quiet mommy might be sleeping" they heard Ruby say since the TV was down low

"I think they are in their bedroom but be quiet please" Ruby said

"Okay" Bree smiled and walked off down the hallway

"Mommy?" Bree asked quietly

"Hey sweetie" Jack smiled

Bree then hopped on the bed but kinda froze when she saw Kim "What's wrong with mommy?"

"She's not very well"

Back in the living room, Molly was asleep in Kevin's arms and him and Ruby were talking

"Okay well I'm gonna go put pickle to bed" Kevin smiled

"I'm gonna check on Kim" Ruby said

"Umm.. alright" Bree said

"Hey guys Oh" Ruby said as she saw Kim

"Come on Bree let's get you into bed and you can tell me and mommy all about the christmas light tomorrow on Christmas" Jack smiled getting out of bed and picking Bree up

Ruby smiled as Bree and Jack went pass then she rushed over to Kim

"Kim how do you feel?"

"Very cold" Kim said rolling into a ball under the blankets

"Well extremely hot, wait here I'm gonna go get the.. whatever it's called" She said rushing out of the room

When Jack walked back into their room he found Kim with thermometer in her mouth and a very worried looking Ruby

"What's wrong?"

Ruby took the thermometer out of Kim's mouth "Oh my god, okay umm.. I think I want to take her to the hospital"

"WHAT!"

"Shhhh.. We don't need Bree worrying" Ruby said

"I can stay here with the girls while you to go" Kevin said then he quietly said "Where are there santa presents"

"Closet" Jack said grabbing clothes and running to the bathroom

[...]

They had been at the hospital for an hour now and they hadn't seen Kim since they took her and Ruby and Jack were extremely worried now

"Kim Crawford?" A doctor called out and Jack and Ruby jumped up and ran over quick as can be

"What's wrong!?"

"Well she has the flu but it's quite bad, She was a little hydrated when she first came in but with her temperature that high it faded fast so she's on a drip"

"Anything else?"

"She is asleep but you can see her if you want but she will more than likely sleep all night so if you want to go home you can"

"We will think about it" Ruby smiled "Thanks by the way"

Kim was so pale when they walked in but she looked better from before they bought her here. But right now Ruby and Jack were outside her room

"Okay I want to stay with her but if you could go home so you can be with the girls in the morning that would be great" Jack said sadly

"Why don't you go home so at least one of you are with the girls tomorrow?"

"But I don't wanna leave Kim"

"Jack she looks better than she did at home and she will be fine here, Go home so you can be with the girls" Ruby told him

Jack sighed and ran his hands through his hair then looked through the window at Kim "Okay but call me if anything happens" Jack said

"I will now go home, get some rest and get ready for tomorrow" Ruby said lightly pushing Jack down the hallway

[...]

"MOMMY DADDY! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Jack heard Bree scream while waiting for her to jump on the bed

Jack hadn't really slept very well last night it took him ages to fall asleep and then he also woke up twice, first time at 3am and second just before 7 which it was right now

Bree climbed onto the bed carefully then she carefully stood up "Mommy, Daddy Santa came too!" She smiled

"Wow what did santa been?" Jack asked trying his hardest not to some like he couldn't careless

"He boug- Wait Where's Mommy!" Bree yelled just noticing Kim wasn't there

"She in the hospital sweetie because she was not very well last night"

"What!" Bree said flopping down on the bed again "But what about Christmas?"

"Well depending on how she feels she may get to come home today?"

"Can we go see her now?"

"Maybe a later" Jack said sitting up "Now why don't we go get Molly and open the presents from Santa?"

"Okay..." Bree said climbing off the bed and walking back to her room

Back at the hospital Ruby who had not had a very good sleep woke to Kim moaning

"Uhhhh.. My head" Kim moaned holding her head

"Oh hey sweetie"

"Ummm.. Mom what are you doing in.. my.. room?" Kim said looking around and dragging out the last bit

"We're at the hospital sweetie do you remember me and Jack taking you last night?"

"No" Kim sighed "I barely remember anything after it just kept getting worst"

Ruby nodded "Well you do have the flu but one of the worst ones"

"Great... Where's Jack?" Kim asked looking around again

"I made him go home so at least Molly and Bree would have one parent there" Ruby said and then Kim brusted into tears

"Oh baby girl!" Ruby said getting up hugging her

"It's Molly's first real christmas I mean her first one she was 6 days old so it doesn't count too much" Kim sobbed

"You might get to go home today I'm not sure"

"Can.. you.. get.. the.. doctor.. and.. find.. out.." Kim said between sobs

"Sure I'll go now" Ruby said getting up

"Okay well you seem to be doing a lot better since last night-"

"So I can go home?" Kim asked

"It would be best to keep you in one more day"

"Oh" Kim said looking down

"But since it's Christmas and your mom told me that its your daughters first christmas, I think you can go home for a while and if things stay okay you can stay home"

"Really!"

"But if it gets bad again I want you to come back right away!"

Kim nodded and smiled "Yep that sounds fair" Kim said then coughing

[...]

"Daddy look Shocky got some stuff too!" Bree smiled showing him the wrapped presents

"Well help him open them and lets find out what he got" Jack smiled, Jack and Kim didn't get Shock any presents but then he remember his dad use to get all Jacks pets presents

Kevin smiled at Jack and went back to filming Bree "help" Shock unwrap his presents

"He got two new toys and a bone?"

"Let's see" Jack asked

So far it had been a good morning but they were all missing Kim, Bree had been running around like a mad thing like she does every year. And Molly had been sitting on Jack's lap all morning opening her gifts but as usual she loved the wrapping paper more and Kevin had been fliming the whole time so Kim didn't miss anything

And that's when Shock heard the door and started barking, but everybody else couldn't hear it as they had Christmas music playing

"Mama!" Molly said as she saw Kim and Ruby walk in

"Mommy not here right now sweetie but we are gonna see her later Mol" Jack said looking at Molly not seeing Kim and Bree didn't see her as well as her back was to Kim

"Your acting like I'm dead" Kim smiled

Bree turned around and screamed "MOMMY!" and ran over as fast as she could

"Hey babe have you been having a good morning with daddy, grandpa and Molly?"

"And Shock and Yes but I missed you and nana"

"Mama!" Molly said crawling over

"Hey Sweetie have you have fun?" Kim smiled picking her up

"You look better" Kevin smiled

"I do thanks" Kim smiled back

"I was so worried you wouldn't be able to get back for Christmas" Jack said walking over and kissing Kim's forehead

**_There you go Kim wasn't pregnant and just sick with the flu, poor Kim. I hope you liked this chapter probably would have been up yesterday if I wasn't so tired from my dog competition_**

**_But the dog competition was great got a 2nd with my friends dog on Saturday and a 1st with my dog Maggie and a 2nd with my other friends dog yesterday on Sunday :)_**

**_I got about 10 reviews last chapter and about 3 the chapter before BUT It would have been one if KarateGirl77 and LoveShipper hadn't reviewed So Thank You Very Much :) and do check out there pages :)_**

**_And Please check out the Tumblr links on my profile page_**


	21. Chapter 21: Graduation

It was the weekend before graduation, and Kim and Jack had both been running around like mad things for the past month making sure everything was on track, because after they graduate, they are moving to Atlanta the next week. They had told Ruby the news about 3 months ago. It would have been sooner, but Kim kept putting it off until Jack made her.

Ruby had taken the news okay; she asked a lot of questions, but after that she didn't talk to Kim for about a week. Fortunately, after a while Ruby got used to it.

Right now Kim Jack, Bree and Molly were hanging out in the Dojo with the guys.

"Can you wait for graduation?" Kim asked.

"Yea, I can't wait." Jerry said frowning.

"Why?" Jack asked

"Because then it would mean that you two will be staying here," Jerry replied.

"Oh.. But you know you can come visit whenever, right?"

Kim and Jack told Kevin the day after they decided that they would move. Kevin said that he had been building a house to put on sale, but when Jack told him they were thinking about moving there, he decided that they could have the house so everything was set up for them.

"But why can't you stay here!" Eddie whined.

"Eddie, we are growing up and moving on; you guys are moving too," Kim said, watching Molly chase Bree around the dojo.

Molly had started walking 4 months ago and was very fast on her feet now.

Milton was moving to New York for college, and Jerry and Eddie were going to college in LA.

"So, we won't be gone for to long," Eddie said.

"We're still moving, and nothing will change our minds," Jack said, catching Molly as she came running past.

"Daddy!" Molly whined.

"Molly!" Jack mimicked.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Jack put her down before she-" But before Kim could finish Molly screamed 'til Jack put her down.

"Thanks daddy!" Molly said, smiling. After that she went back to chasing Bree and left Kim and Jack holding their ears and the guys looking like they had been hit with something.

"Molly! Kate! How many times have I told you not to do that!" Kim scolded, standing up.

[...]

All week Kim and Jack had been packing the little things they didn't need and studying for their final exam. Meanwhile, Molly had made a fun game out of the packing by unpacking everything, which had been driving Kim mad.

Kim sighed when she saw the empty box with everything else lying on the floor.  
"Molly! Kate!" Kim yelled, but she got no answer.

"She's under your bed," Bree told Kim as Kim poked her head in Bree's room hoping to find Molly.

"Thank you" Kim replied.

"Noooooo!" Molly screamed, as Kim carefully dragged her out from under the bed.

Kim sighed and carried Molly to a time out; Molly could be easy at times, but then again, she could be worse than Bree. Molly liked to do annoying things and even if Kim or Jack found a decent alternative, she would still end up doing what she was doing in the first place.

"You are going to sit here for 2 minutes, got it?!" Kim said, walking off to the bedroom to pack the box again.

"Mommy, Molly ran off" Bree said. Bree, who was going to be 5 in a month had really grown up in the last 6 months.

"Oh, okay thanks Bree" Kim said standing up.

"Do you want me to pack?"

"Sure; you know how to fold things, right?" Kim asked.

"Some things," Bree replied.

"Okay, fold what you can, and put them in the box."

"Okay," Bree said before Kim left the room to find Molly.

Jack had just got back from his run with Shock, and Kim was just about feed up with Molly.

"You're mean!" Molly screamed at Kim, just as Jack walked through the front door

"Daddy!" Bree said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hey sweetie! What's going on with Molly?" Jack worriedly asked.

"Molly unpacked a box again,"

"Oh, okay well why don't you go play and I'm sure mommy will come play soon too," Jack said to Bree, hoping to get some alone time.

"Okay!" Bree said, skipping off.

"Molly!" Kim yelled/sighed; she had been trying for the last 30 minutes to get her to stay on the chair for 2 minutes.

"Hey," Jack said behind her.

"Oh my gosh!" Kim jumped, but then heard Molly laughing.

"Go play with Bree, I got this," Jack said as he went and got Molly, who stopped laughing right when she saw him.

"Molly Kate" Jack said in a deep voice.

"Uh oh!" Molly cried.

[...]

"I can't believe you're graduating," Ruby said, smiling at Kim.

"Same here; I thought everything was gonna be over when I had Bree,"

Ruby was talking to Kim over near the stage. Meanwhile, Kevin was in the stands with Bree and Molly.

"Well, I better go line up; see you later!" Kim smiled and went over to the guys to wait to be put in name order.

"Can you believe it?" Ruby smiled at Kevin, as she sat down between Bree and Kevin, who had Molly on his lap.

"Barely can," He replied.

"Let me go!" Molly whined; she had almost made a break for it twice, but Kevin had to hold her tight since they were up high, thanks to Bree.

"Molly, after Mommy and Daddy are finished do you want to go get ice cream?"

"Yes!"

"Me too!" Bree said

"Of course, you too," Ruby smiled.

"When can we see mommy and daddy?" Bree asked

"After it's finished, and then you'll have to wait until tomorrow"

"Why?"

"Because they are going to a couple of parties,"

"Like birthday parties?"

"A bit different, but you two can't go, so you're gonna chill with us," Ruby finished just as the speaker started.

He made his speech then started calling out names.

"Jack Brewer!" He said, and Ruby, Kevin, Bree and Molly started clapping.

"Lacey Cart,"

"Kim Crawford,"

"YAY!" Bree yelled out but nobody could hear.

He continued to call names. He then called the guys names out and finished by saying "Seaford High Graduates!"

Everybody met up after, and Bree and Molly were very happy to see Kim and Jack.

"Mommy!" Both girls smiled as they ran over

"Hey girlies," Kim smiled and picked Molly up, Which usually annoyed Bree as they didn't really pick her up anymore.

"Hey girls," The guys smiled

"Okay, so are we going to Daniels party now?" Jerry asked.

"Sure," Kim and Jack said along with the others. They didn't need to change to later, because they were already wearing good clothes under.

"Where you going?" Molly asked

"We will be home later, but you two are gonna stay with Nana and Grandpa, okay?" Kim said, handing Molly to Kevin

"Bye mommy," Bree said, hugging Kim's waist

[...]

Kim, Jack and the guys had been at Daniels party for about 4 hours, but were going to go soon to get ready for Zack's party, which would probably last all night

"Okay Kim let's go," Jack said taking her hand.

"Okay, we'll see you guys there," Kim said to the guys, walking out.

"Do we have to go to Zack's party? I'm pooped."

"Well, we don't have to if you don't want to."

"Yea, I don't want to," Kim sighed as she got into Jack's truck.

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

Kim whispered in Jack's ear then smiled as he nodded. Then he started the car up and they drove to a hotel.

The next morning Jack was woken by his phone ringing.

"Hello?" He asked, still half asleep.

"Dude, where were you two last night!" Jerry yelled

"Uhhh.. We went home cause Kim was tired and I didn't care that much."

"Umm.. okay well do you want to meet up at your place in uhh.. 30?"

"Sure," Jack said, ending the call.

"**!" Jack said, sitting up fast and waking Kim up too.

"What happened!" She said sitting up fast

"Jerry thinks we're at home and is coming over in 30 minutes!"

"Okay, I told you last time to stop taking calls in the morning after a night like that."

"Sorry."

"Take a quick shower now. Them I will have you get dressed somewhat nicely," Kim said.

20 minutes later they both looked better, so they payed the bill and left.

They came in through the garage door since it was open, which meant they were awake.

Jack went first and made it to their bedroom without being seen, but when Kim tried Bree happened to walk out of the playroom.

"Mommy!" Bree smiled and ran over.

"Hey sweetie, I really gotta go get changed, but I'll come play soon okay?"

"Okay," Bree said then walked off to the living room

"Bree caught me so quick get changed, 2 minutes ago."

5 minutes later, Jerry burst through the front door.

"Jerry's in the Crawford-Brewer House!"

"Uncle Jerry!" Bree smiled, jumping into his arms

"Hey Bree Bree,"

Bree scowled, "Put me down."

"Someones in a mood today! Where's your mom and dad?"

"Their bedroom,"

"Really?"

"Yep, why?"

"Okay, I heard Jerry do I look alright?"

"Fine, go I still have to do my hair," Kim had another shower and washed her hair this time.

"Okay, see you in an hour," Jack smiled and kissed her wet cheek.

_**Okay so another chapter is up, but I think it's like really badly written so sorry about that :/**_

**_I now have an editor, her name is Sage, and her user is MusicMusicMusic. She is also writing a Kickin' it story so go check that out :)_**

**_Next chapter there will be a little on them packing and moving and then most of it will be at their NEW HOUSE! :) there will be pictures on the Tumblr, so please go check it out, there are lots of Molly :) as she keeps getting bigger because I kept skipping but I'm not going to anymore I don't think._**

**_So, review and enjoy_**


	22. Chapter 22: Atlanta

It was the day before they moved and Kim and Jack were all over the place, but luckily Kevin had taken Bree and Molly back to Atlanta with him so Kim and Jack didn't have to worry about them getting in the way, but they never thought about the guys who had been over all day 'helping' them

"Have you guys really thought about everything?" Milton asked Jack, he and Jerry were helping Jack pack a box bedding and stuff like that, but had been nothing but annoying trying to stop them from leaving

"Yes Milton right down to everything, schools, shops, people, Everything!" Jack said he was about to kick them out if they didn't stop

Milton and Jerry shut up and they kept packing until they heard Eddie scream

"What's Going On!" All 3 yelled as they ran into the kitchen to see Kim almost catching Eddie

"Woah Woah WOAH!" Jack yelled grabbing Kim around the waist

"JACK!"

"Kim!"

"Stop it! and let me get him"

"Okay calm down and what's going on?!"

"He won't stop telling everything bad about Atlanta and moving and uhh!"

Jack sighed and looked at the guys, Eddie was by the door ready to run if need be, Jerry was laughing and Milton had a guilty look on his face

"Okay you guys you said you'd help but all you've done is be annoying and tell us everything bad about moving and Atlanta" Jack said still holding Kim tight

"I'm sorry Jack I have nothing against it I think it's cool but Jerry and Eddie don't want you to move, It was their plan" Milton told them

"Guys please just stop we are not changing our minds" Jack sighed "We leaving tomorrow and Molly and Bree are already down there"

"Why can't you two support us" Kim said

"We're sorry we'll just go and leave you to it" Eddie said dragging Jerry out

"I can stay and help"

"Alright" Jack said and than released Kim once Eddie and Jerry had left

"Wow I can't believe my baby girl is leaving" Ruby said sitting down next to Kim on the sofa

It was 8pm and Kim was relaxing watching TV waiting for Jack to finish his shower and join her. She felt like a different person not having Molly and Bree there

"I know it's gonna be hard"

"But it will get easy the girls will keep you busy and get your mind of missing me" Ruby smiled and hugged her

"It's gonna be weird not going to school" Kim said "But I can't wait to spend time with the girls"

"Your really gonna feel like a grown up mom" Ruby smiled

"I know, doing all the things normal moms do" Kim laughed

"You are a 'normal mom' Kimmy your actually better" Jack said from the doorway smiling, He loved it when Kim smiled or laughed, Bree also had her smile which Jack loved it was always odd how much Bree was like Kim there was like nothing of Jack in her

"Mom do you want to watch a movie with us since this will be the last time in a while?" Kim asked

"Of course!" Ruby smiled while her and Kim moved over so Kim could be in the middle of her mom and Jack

[...]

Moving day... the day Jerry and Eddie had not been looking forwards to, Jack had just finished loading his truck with stuff they were taking with them but the other stuff had gone in the big truck they had hired, Kevin had driven Kim's car back with the girls and Shock, so they didn't have to worry about getting Kim's car down there

"We're gonna miss having you guys so close" Jack said with a sad smile

Kim nodded as Jack hugged her from the side

"We can skype almost whenever... Nights probably best" Kim smiled

"Okay but we want to skype sometimes during the day cause we wanna see Bree and Molly" Eddie said

"Of course you can plus the girls will want to talk to their fave uncles" Kim said

"Okay bring it in" Jack said as he and kim opened there arms hugging all 4 guys

"Bye mom I'm gonna miss you"

"I'll miss you too and the girls, It's going to be so quiet"

"Well I'm sure the guys can come over and make a stop to that" Jack laughed

"Bye guys and mom" Kim said climbing into her seat

"Bye" Jack waved also getting in

Jack started the truck and backed out of the driveway, then Kim noticed Jerry crying

"Jerry's crying" Kim sighed

"I'm gonna miss them so much!" Jack said driving down the road

"Grandpa when do we get to see our new house?" Bree asked she was eating lunch but also looked very sleepy due to the time change

"When mommy and daddy come to get you"

"How long will that be?"

"Well it takes 1 day and 8 hours of driving none stop, but of course your mommy and daddy won't do that so they will be here in a couple of days"

"Days?"

They had already been there for 4 days as the trip over was over 2 days so they had only been in Atlanta about 2 days

"I know you miss them but they will be here soon, How about after lunch, you, me, Molly and Shock walk to the park it's not to far from here and even closer where your new house is"

"OKAY!" Bree smiled happily

[...]

The trip over so hard Kim slept most of the time and they did take turns driving. They also stopped lots to see different things, but they mostly just wanted to get there

"I miss the girls" Kim sighed they had about an hour to go and Kim couldn't wait anymore it had almost been a week since the trip over had been 3 day. But she was happy the girls weren't with them as that would have been hard

"I know but why don't you go to sleep or watch a movie to pass the time?" Jack said

"Alright" Kim said grabbing her DVD player "Also are we going to your dad's place or ours?"

"Ummm... Dads first"

"Thanks Meg for watching them again, I already wanted to get some of the things like need set up for them so they don't have to worry"

"That's alright, how long to they get here I haven't seen Jack in so long"

"Should be here any minute"

"I can't wait to see mommy! I missed her sooooo much!" Bree said jumping up and down

"What about your daddy?" Meg asked her

"Him too but I missed mommy the most!"

"I think Molly's crying?" Meg said to Kevin. Molly had gone down for a nap when he left 2 hours ago to set up their beds and the TV and some other things so Jack and Kim didn't need to worry

"Okay thanks I will go get her"

After he left the room Shock came in and Bree smiled happily "Shock guess what mommy and daddy are gonna be here soon!"

Jack and Kim pulled into the driveway and then Kim got out then smiled and walked up to the front door with Jack and knocked

Shock started barking and Bree's smile went huge "I think they're here!" Bree said jumping up and down

"I'll get it" Kevin yell fast walking over to the door with Molly "Hello"

"MOMMY!" Molly shouted and in seconds Bree was jumping into Jacks arms

"Hey baby girls We missed you sooooo much!" Kim said taking Molly from Kevin

"Hey Shocky!" Kim smiled patting him

"How was the trip over?" Kevin asked as they walked into the living room

"It was good tiring, Don't think we could have made it if we had to take Bree and Molly too" Jack said sitting down with Bree on his lap

"Hi Jack look how big you have gotten" Meg said knowing Jack still hadn't seen her

"Aunty Meg!" Jack said putting Bree to the side and getting up to hug her

"Your girls are very cute and is this the famous Kim?" Meg smiled looking at Kim

"Yes this is Kim my amazing girlfriend"

"Jack!.." Kim blushed

"Daddy can we go see our new house!" Bree asked

"Has grandpa not taken you yet?"

"No he said we had to wait till you guys get here"

"Okay then I'm sure we will be over here lots?"

"Wait can't I have a tour of your childhood home, Jack Brewer?" Kim asked. Molly was sitting on her lap still a bit sleepy after her nap

"Okay tour first then to our new house"

"Awww!" Bree whined

"You can wait 10 minutes" Jack told her

They walked through the house and saw Jack's old room that Kim teased him about, they saw the other living room, and the kitchen that Kim loved and then they saw the backyard that the girls already loved.

"Wow it's an amazing house Kevin" Kim said smiling she hadn't stopped since she saw the girls as she had missed them so much

"It is!" Kevin smiled "Its gonna be cool having you guys over all the time"

"Yes"

"Oh Jack now that I remember I was wondering if you wanted Maxie, Tabby and Fluffy to live with you guys?"

"Who are they?"

"My old dog and two cats" Jack said Jack had gotten Max or Maxie as Kevin liked to called him for his 8th birthday but them Casey made them moved and didn't let him take him with them, and he had gotten the Cats for his 12th Birthday when he came to visit, Kevin had given them to him in hopes he would stay

"Me and Kim will talk it over and get back to you"

"Jack said as he put Shock in his crate in Kim's car while Kim put the girls in. Kim was going to follow Jack over so her car would get there

The house was amazing Jack and Kim had only seen pictures but it was so big and Kim was in love, When they walked in the saw the TV set up like Kevin had said and since all rooms were the same size Kevin had just picked which room for Molly and Bree but they might get changed later

"WOW I love the house mommy and daddy"

"Well when we see Grandpa next you thank him other wise we wouldn't be living here" Jack told her

[...]

They had been there for 3 weeks so far and had settled well, they had the whole house finally set up and had painted Molly's room and Bree's room and had set up their room and the spare one along with everything else they had also brought some other stuff and well everything had just come together. They now also had two cat and another dog, a 11 year old Lab and two 7 year old cats a tabby cat and a black fluffy one.

They had a swimming pool Kevin had got put in and also an awesome play ground hat Bree loved they had a playroom as well which was already filled with the girls toys.

Everything had come together.

_**REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT THE TUMBLR IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE PICTURES OF THE HOUSES LINKS ON PROFILE!**_

_**Review please I love hearing what you think :) also I hope you like the chapter (It's **__**NOT**__** over just incase you thought it was)**_

_**Also I got a review saying Molly sounds like a 7 year old but she is actually 1 and 1/2 so if anybody else thinks that and Bree is almost 5 and Kim and Jack are almost 19 (Their birthdays are Olivia and Leos)**_


	23. Chapter 23: Cousin Alex and Lonely

It was a sunny Friday morning and Kim was in the kitchen with Molly making breakfast waiting for Jack to finish getting ready for work and for Bree to actually wake up

"What do you think Molly?" Kim said to Molly while flipping a pancake "How long to daddy or Bree comes in?"

Molly giggled and shook her head and went back to playing with her toys on the ground

"Yea I think it's gonna be ages too" Kim smiled "Do you wanna help me feed Shocky, Maxie, Fluffy and Tabby?" Kim asked her

Molly stood up and ran out of the room

"Alright then I'll feed them myself" Kim laughed grabbing the dog and cat food off the top of the fridge while both dogs jumped up from under the table and ran over to bowls bowl

"Yummy! something smells nice!" Jack said smelling the air as he walked in

"Dada!" Molly said running back in the room

"Where's miss Bree at?" Jack asked picking Molly up

"Still in bed" Kim said putting the pancakes on to a plate

"I can set the table and you go wake her?"

"Ahh No I'm getting the easy job you can wake Bree" Kim said picking up some plates

"Fine" Jack said starting to walk out of the room

"Leave Molly" Kim yelled

"Mama!" Molly smiled running over to her and Kim picked her up and put her in her high chair

"Breakfast time" Kim smiled

"Bree?" Jack sighed walking into her which was still dark lately Bree had become a total morning person and hated getting up and what was the weirdest was that it was still the holidays

"Bree wake up or you're gonna miss breakfast"

"leave me alone" a little voice said

"Bree mommy made your fave?"

"Pancakes?"

"Yep" Jack smiled hoping this was gonna be easy

"Is there fruit?" Bree asked lifting her head a little

"Yep!" Jack smiled even though he wasn't sure if there was

"Okay I'll get up" Bree sighed

"Morning sleepy head" Kim smiled as Bree and Jack walked in

"Pancakes!" Bree smiled and ran to her seat "Is there fruit?!"

"Only blueberries sorry sweetie"

"You lied Daddy!" Bree told Jack

"Sorry sweetie"

"I'm going shopping today you can come well actually you have to but anyway you can help pick the fruit" Kim told her. Bree was a funny child she loved fruit, hated vegetables though she did love all the sugar things too but the fruit thing was weird to Kim and Jack

"Alright" Bree said

[...]

"strawberries?" Bree asked doing the puppy dog eyes

"Yep.." Kim said as Bree put them in the cart "Hold on I want to make sure they are all nice" Kim told her picking up the packet and looking at the berries

"Umm.. okay?" Bree said confused

"All good" Kim smiled and pick them in the cart again "Anything else?"

Bree looked in the cart at all the fruit then nodded and smiled "All good"

"Okay on to the other things" Kim sighed she had, had enough of buying fruit

"Okay juice, check, flour, check, sugar, check, crackers, check" Kim said crossing things off the list, not paying attention to Bree dancing around in the middle aisle

"Oh watch where your going little lady" A man laughed when Bree danced into him "Where's your mom?" The kind man asked and Bree pointed to Kim

"Milk.." Kim said still not paying attention to Bree "We need milk"

"I see"

"Bree co- Whose your friend?" Kim asked noticing the man

"Hi I'm Sean your daughter was dancing around and we bumped into each other" he laughed, Bree still hadn't said anything

"Oh well I'm sorry... Bree how many times have I told you not to do that!"

"Lots" Bree said walking over by Kim

"Well could you listen from now on?"

"okay.."

"Are you alright?" Kim asked noticing Bree was Not acting like Bree

Bree shrugged her shoulders

"Uhh okay.. anyway I'm sorry about her Sean"

"Oh don't worry about it"

"Okay well we gotta keep going..."

"May I ask are you new to town or passing through?"

"New, me and my boyfriend just moved here this was his home town"

"Really well I've lived here since forever what's his name?"

"Jack, Jack Brewer"

"Ahh little Jack Brewer yes I remember him he was a good kid"

"And he's a very amazing man too" Kim smiled

"So is Bree his to because she looks very old to be your child"

"Yea she's his, ours.. It's a long story"

"Well I'm sure I'll see you around"

Kim smiled and said goodbye then walked off to find the milk

"KIM!" Jack called as he walked through the front door

"YES! JACK!" Kim mocked smiling

Jack kissed her then said "My cousin Alex called into work today and asked if she could come round later?"

"Uhh yea sure but I do want to talk to you about Bree"

"What about Bree?"

"You know how she's been acting a little off lately and sleeping in?"

"Yea?"

"I'm wondering if she's lonely?"

"Like missing her friends in Seaford?"

"Yea maybe I guess?"

"Want me to ask her?"

"Sure, I'll go get her" Kim said leaving the living room and going up stairs to get Bree

"Bree sweetie can you go downstairs please?" Kim asked her. She was watching TV in the playroom with Molly who was playing with her toys

"Ummm.. okay" Bree said getting up

"Hey sweetie" Jack said as Bree came down the stairs Kim stayed up there with Molly as she knew Bree probably wouldn't tell her

"What do you want daddy?" Bree asked bored

"I was wondering if you miss your friends?"

"Maybe"

"Are you bored with only seeing me, Molly, mommy and Grandpa?"

"Yea.."

"Well my cousin Alex is coming by soon and she runs play group maybe mommy could take you to that tomorrow?"

"I guess" Bree smiled

"There's my fave smile!" Jack said picking Bree up and kissing her cheek

"I thought mommy's was your fave?" Bree smiled

"Well you have mommy's smile so it's my fave smile"

"Whose smile does Molly have?"

"I think it has some of mommy's in it"

"Okay, well I'm gonna go watch TV again" Bree said running up the stairs

"Did you have a good talk with daddy?"

"Yep!"

"Good" Kim smiled leaving the room

Jack went and had a shower while Kim cleaned up a bit before Alex came over

"Mommy can I go outside and play with Max and Shocky?"

"Sure but remember don't get in there faces"

"Yea! I know!" Bree yelled behind her as she ran outside to find the dogs

"Kim I told you Alex doesn't care what the house looks like" Jack said walking into the living room

"I know that but I care and plus it did give me a reason to clean it up as there was toys everywhere"

Jack pulled Kim into a hug then kissed her on the lips. Kim smiled but then heard the doorbell so she pulled away. Shock came tearing into the house to the front door barking as he usually did.

"Shock out!" Kim yelled over the barking, Shock must have heard her so he stopped barking and backed off

"Hi!" Kim smiled when she opened the door

"Wow your even prettier in person" A female a year or two older than Kim with dark blonde hair and blue eyes said

"Umm.. Thanks you must be Alex" Kim said as Jack joined her by the front door with Molly in his arms

"Alex! Hey!" Jack smiled going in for a hug

"Oh and is this little cutie Molly?"

"Yep this is Molly and Bree is.. Uhh.. Kim where's Bree?"

"Outside with Max and well Shock was outside" Kim said looking at Shock who was sitting but looked very much like he wanted to go greet Alex

"Cute dog"

"Thanks" Jack said as they all walked into the living room

"Wow the house looks amazing"

"You've seen it before?" Kim asked confused

"Uncle Kevin built it and I came over to see it sometimes while it was being built and the finished product"

"oh right I always forget he made it" Kim laughed sitting down on the sofa with Jack next to her, While Molly ran outside to find Bree

"So where's Miss Bree I haven't seen her in almost 3 years" Alex said. Alex had come to visit on Bree's 2nd birthday but hadn't been since

"Outside like I said before" Kim told her

"Oh right"

"We can go outside if you want?"

"Sure It's an amazing day out so why not" Alex smiled

"Molly you're not allowed to come up without mommy or daddy" Bree told Molly who was trying her best to the rock wall on the playground but was failing

"Molly!" Jack called from the deck

Molly let out a very loud scream as she was very annoyed at the rock wall

"Oh poor baby!" Kim said walking down the steps and over to the girls to pick Molly up

"Hi Bree do you remember me?" Alex said

Bree was looking through one of the windows on the playhouse then smiled "Hi Alex!"

"I take that as a yes that you remember?"

Bree nodded then slid down the slide

"Mmm!" Molly whined wanting to go down the slide to

"Do you want to go on the slide?"

Molly smiled when Kim said that

"Okay!" Kim said putting Molly at the top

Molly clapped and giggled

"Are you clapping" Kim laughed clapping too

"Daddy said you ran a play group"

"I do, Do you want to come?"

"Yes! Can I"

"Sure I could pick you up tomorrow as long as it's okay with you mom and dad"

"Okay! Mommy can I go to the play group with Alex tomorrow?!"

"Sure" Kim said catching Molly as she got to the bottom " When does it start Alex?"

"At 10am to 3pm"

"Yep that's fine with me so I can drop her off or do you want to pick her up?" Kim asked shifting Molly on her hip

"I can pick her up" Alex said smiling as Jack finally joined them

"Okay that will.. Molly stop please" Kim said shifting Molly's hands from her necklace "That will be cool" Kim finished

"Daddy can you play with me?!" Bree asked

"Sure wanna play tag?"

"Okay! YOUR IT!" Bree yelled running off

"I'm gonna get you!" Jack laughed running slowly after her. Bree was fast but Jack was faster than her

Kim put Molly down on the deck and her and Alex started talking about everything.

_**Okay another one up I hope you like it. I changed the way Molly acts as a lot of you did say she seems a lot older. Also someone got confused about when they had Bree and how old Bree is, So they got pregnant with Bree at 13 then had her 9 months later on July 8th still being 13, Now I use Olivia and Leo's birthdays as Kim and Jacks so Leo/Jack's birthday is the 13th of July so 5 days after they had Bree Jack turned 14 and Olivia/Kim's birthday is 5th of August, so do you get it now?**_

_**Next chapter is going to be Bree going to this holiday play group thing for kids with Alex and then it will be the Weekend and Kim's first Agility show with Shock :)**_

_**I'm getting some great reviews lately, Your really telling me what you want to see or what you liked or if you confused about some thing :) So Thanks and Shout out to the people who review EVERY TIME! Love ya :)**_

_**And please do Check the Tumblr out to see The SUPER cute Molly, Bree and Shock :)**_


	24. Chapter 24: Friends and Surprises

Bree had been running around all morning making sure she looked prefect for the play group today. Although Kim had already told her many times it was only a play group, she didn't listen and had changed her outfit 5 times already.

"Mommy do I look alright?!" Bree asked, turning around.

"You look amazing; very pretty." Kim smiled; she was holding Molly, who looked very pale and unwell, as she had been up most of the night with food poisoning... she had only just started to look a tiny bit better.

"Are you sure? Do you think I should change again, mommy?" Bree asked, looking like she was about to run off again.

"Alex is going to be here any second; you look great, and you don't have time to change again," Kim told her. She was also very tired and planned to sleep once Bree left.

"I'm nervous!" Bree said, sighing, as she sat on the sofa.

"Honey, you had lots of friends back in Seaford, so you know how to make friends. I'm sure you'll be fine," Kim said, smiling, sitting next to her. Then Tabby walked up, meowing.

"Hey Tabby," Bree said as she smiled, rubbing her back.

Kim turned the TV on for Bree as Molly started looking sick again. Molly was throwing up when the doorbell rang, Kim didn't want to keep Alex waiting and knew Bree wouldn't get the door, as she wasn't allowed to alone.

"Are you okay now my poor baby?" Kim asked; Molly was crying but had stopped puking.

Kim sighed and grabbed a bucket. Then she walked down the stairs to the front door.

"Hi Alex," Kim said, smiling tiredly.

"Hi! Oh, are you okay?" Alex asked, looking at Molly and Kim.

"I'm fine, just tired; Molly was up all night throwing up; she must have eaten something," Kim said, sighing, as she let Alex in and walked into the living room.

"Oh, that's not good at all,"Alex said, "Hi Bree," she said, smiling.

"Hi!" Bree said, smiling as she jumped off the couch and ran over to hug Alex.

"You look very pretty," Alex said. Bree was wearing a yellow t-shirt with different fruit on the front, denim jeans and cute light pink shoes.

"Thanks!" Bree said, "Can we go now?"

"Sure, but are you going to be okay?" Alex asked Kim.

"I'll be fine, only Molly's sick, but she should be fine after a nap, which is what we are going to do once you guys go," Kim answered smiling.

"Alright, Come on Bree!" Alex said holding her hand out.

"Bye sweetie, have fun," Kim said.

"Bye Mommy, Bye Molly!" Bree said, skipping beside Alex out to her car.

"Oh hold on you need her car seat, I almost forgot."

"Oh same" Alex laughed.

Kim put Molly on the front steps and went to her car to get Bree's car seat.

"Here you go," Kim said after she finished putting it in.

"Bye!" Alex yelled before getting in and driving to the play group.

"Okay Molly, let's go to bed," Kim told the little girl before picking her up and walking back inside.

[...]

Alex and Bree got to the play group, and Alex helped Bree out of the car .

"Wow it looks cool!"

"It is, today is free play day, where you get to do whatever you want, since everything we did this week is set up," Alex stated, walking inside with Bree close behind.

"Miss Alex!" A little girl Bree's age with blonde hair and bright brown eyes said as she ran up to give Alex a hug.

"Hi Cassidy, I want you to meet my cousin Jack's daughter Bree."

"Hi Bree, I'm Cassidy!"

"Hi Cassidy!" Bree greeted.

"Come hang out with me and my best friend!" Cassidy said grabbing Bree's hand and pulling her off with her.

"Dylan!"

"Yeah Cassie?" Another little girl with brown hair and blue eyes with a hint of green asked.

"This is Bree, Miss Alex's cousin's daughter," Cassidy said, proudly remembering all of what Alex said.

"Hi Bree, I'm Dylan!"

"Hi!"

"So...We've never seen you around before; are you new here?"

Bree nodded and said "Yeah, my Mom, Dad, Molly, and I just moved here, about maybe a month ago, but I'm not exactly sure."

"Cool! Wait; whose Molly? Is she your sister?"

"Yeah, she's only one and a half."

"Cool! Want to go paint something?" Dylan asked Bree and Cassidy.

"Okay!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"Can I come too?"

"Yeah, come on!" Dylan said as she smiled, as she and Cassidy grabbed Bree's hands and ran over to the paint station.

[...]

"Hey Kim where are you?" Jack called as he walked through the house looking for her. Kim had called him at work telling him she was sick and must have eaten the same thing as Molly, or Molly has a bug instead and she caught that, since she too had been throwing up.

"Kim?" Jack said walking into their bedroom .

"Bathroom!" Jack heard Kim call out.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jack asked running in

"No, I've been throwing up for the last 10 minutes. On the bright side, Molly looks better," Kim said, sighing as she began leaning into the toilet again. After Kim finished and was lying on the cool tiles of the floor, Jack spoke again.

"I'm gonna go call dad and tell him I'm gonna stay here, and then I'm gonna check on Molly. After that I'll help you into bed," Jack said, kissing the top of Kim's head and standing up and leaving the room.

Then the thought popped into Kim's head; she couldn't be could she? They had done about 2 months ago, right? They were safe! They were ALWAYS safe after Bree, but then again, Kim had still gotten pregnant with Molly... They had been safe; she was even on the pill at the time. She wasn't at the moment, as it had been making her sick, but she had no idea and needed a pregnancy test. Kim sat, brushed her teeth, and she was already feeling better. Yep, she must be pregnant, because that happened with both Molly and Bree. Kim sighed and walked into the bedroom after hearing her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Mommy it's me Bree!"

"Oh hey sweetie, what are you ringing on?"

"The phone here! Anyway, my new friends Dylan and Cassie asked if I wanted to go swimming with them! Can I?"

"Whose taking them?"

"Cassie's dad."

"Is he there? Can I talk to him?"

"Yeah, he's here and okay," Bree said, handing the phone to Nick, Cassidy's dad.

"Hi, Mrs. Brewer."

"Uhhh... Hi, and please call me Kim," Kim said getting a bit put off being called Mrs. Brewer.

"Who are you talking to?" Jack asked walking back into the room

Kim put her hand up and went back to talking "So you're taking the girls swimming and want to know if Bree could come?"

"Yes. You could come as well Kim and bring Molly; Bree told us all about her family."

"Ummm.. my boyfriend, her father is home right now. I'm sure he could go, hold on; I will just ask him," Kim said, putting the phone down.

"Bree made some new friends and one of their dad's taking them swimming and wanted to know if Bree wanted to go?"

"Okay?" Jack said

"Could you go so she can go? I don't know the father or the girls."

"Will you be alright?"

"I think I got what ever Molly has had; I feel fine again" Kim said and smiled, hoping Jack would buy it.

"Alright, do you want me to take Molly?"

"Uhhh, he said she could come too if I wanted, and she seems fine now, so why not? I just don't want her swimming."

"Okay, I'll go get Bree's stuff and get Molly changed," Jack said, leaving the room.

"Hi Nick, yeah, Jack's just getting Bree's stuff and going to get Molly changed, so he will meet you at the play group, then follow you to the pool since he doesn't know where it is."

"Okay, all good. What's his name so I know?"

"Jack."

"Okay, thanks" Nick said, then hung up.

"Did she say yes?" Bree asked.

"Yep."

"YAY!" All 3 girls yelled

Jack had left half an hour ago and Kim had gone and come back from the drug store with 3 different pregnancy tests.

"Moment of truth Shocky," Kim said, rubbing Shock's head as she waited.

"Do you think we should still compete tomorrow?"

Shock barked to say 'yes,' and Kim smiled.

"I guess we should."

"Do you think I should tell Jack when he gets back if it's positive?"

Shock laid down and moaned his tired moan.

"Yeah, all this is tiring, isn't it." Kim smiled at the dog then heard the beep.

"And I'm pregnant; thought so..." Kim laughed, even though she wasn't sure why.

"You know, me and Jack are good at making babies!" Kim laughed again.

"I was hoping we would be married before the next one, but I guess plans change." Kim said, then sighed, leaving the tests where they were and lied on the bed, patting the side by her, waiting for Shock to jump up then fall asleep.

[...]

It was 4.30 when Jack finally got home with Molly and Bree. He had a great time with Nick who was only about 5 years older than him. The two had really hit it off and probably talked about as much as Kim and Nick's wife Lacey would talk. He got Nick's number so the two could hang out and make play dates for Cassie and Bree, and Nick even invited Jack, Kim, and the girls to his and his family's usual BBQ with friends and said that Dylan's parents would be there so Jack could meet them too.

"Babe! We're back!" Jack yelled as he came through the front door, put Molly down, patted Max, and dumped Bree's wet bathing suit and towel in the laundry before he made his way up the stairs.

"Kim?" Jack called walking into the room to find Kim asleep and Shock laying next to her wide awake.

"Hey Shocky, is Kimmy asleep?"

Shock wagged his tail.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be back in a second boy," Jack said, quickly walking into the bathroom and over to the clean toilet.

"Kim cleaned the toilet, alright!" Jack said after he finished. Then he went to wash his hands, only to find 3 positive pregnancy tests.

"WHAT!" Jack yelled then "Shit!" he said opening the door to find Kim awake.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked him, in hope he hadn't seen the tests.

"Are you pregnant?" Jack asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"What do you think?" Kim asked, hugging her knees.

"Yes?"

"Yes, Jack" Kim said, rolling her eyes.

"How far along do you think?"

"Well I was thinking about it, and the trip over here adds up."

"So almost 2 months?"

Kim nodded with a tear dropping. "For once I want to be pregnant and happy about it!" Kim exclaimed, sighing.

"Why aren't you happy? We aren't in school anymore..."

"Well, that I'm happy about, but I wanted to be married first, so you are waiting till I have this baby!"

"Uhh.. alright" Jack had been planning that for ages and was not about to listen to Kim; they could and would get married after, but the proposal would still be happening.

_**Another Chapter and don't get mad at me because they are out of school and their life is better, good, alright and this is just how I planned it :) Now tell me, Boy, Girl or twins? I wanna know what you think it will be :) I hope you liked that they made some friends. Also, when do you think Jack will set up the proposal?**_

_**Next chapter might be Kim and Shock's first Agility show! Do tell me if you want them to still do it!**_

_**Review! Review! Review! :D Also Check out the Tumblr!**_


	25. Chapter 25: Agility and the Sansons

Kim hated early mornings that's why she loved it when Bree got older and stopped waking so early and that was the same with Molly and in 7 months it would happen again but right now Kim was waking up a 6am to get ready for hers an Shocks first agility show at their club

Kim crawled out of bed and into the shower to help her wake up. She had packed everything last night but still had little things she needed for the day she still had to pack.

Kim finished showering and got dressed quietly waking down stairs to pack everything up and make sure Shock was also ready. She was taking Jack's truck as they had special crating put in so they could fit the dogs in the back

"Okay I think I got everything" Kim said going over the list she made last night

"Oh if I forget something Jack can bring it later" Kim said clipping Shocks lead on and running out to the car

"Okay lets roll" Kim said and started the car up

It was 7 O' clock in the morning the usual time, Bree would wake up

Bree can tearing into Kim and Jacks room forgetting Kim wasn't there

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

"Uhhhh! Bree One sleep in just one! It's the weekend!"

"Sorry daddy us 5 years olds don't like to sleep in.. Wait where's mommy?!"

"At her agility show you know that"

"Ohhh Right! I forgot sorry.. Do you think we could go!"

"We are going"

"I meant now?"

"Not now later now go back to bed or go play in your room or the playroom!" Jack said pulling the covers up and turning on his side

"Your annoying!" Bree said jumping off the bed and walking back to her room

Kim was enjoying herself already and she had only been here for about 10 minutes

"Hey Kim can you help Mark lay out that course?" Jenny asked as she walked by

"Yea sure" Kim smiled walking over to the course "Hi Jenny asked me to help you?"

"Oh yes I asked her to ask you can you grab a jump please" Mark smiled then started counting and then stopping

"Jump here" Mark said and Kim put it behind him

It had been an hour and finally things were set up and the show was about to start, Jack was going to be there any second with the girls

"Is Jack bringing the girls up?" Nikki asked Kim

"Yea should be here any second"

"So do you know what's up first?"

"Jumpers C and Jumpers A"

"Oh okay so Ben and Ollie are up first"

"I hope they get here soon I don't want to be walking the course when they show up"

"Why?"

"Well then they won't be able to find me"

"They will be fine"

"JUMPERS C AND JUMPERS A CAN NOW BE WALKED!" Andrea said over the speakers

"Alright let's do this" Kim smiled walking with Nikki over to Jumpers C to walk it before she ran Shock through it she was hoping Shock would do okay he was actually pretty good he always listened and only ever knocked poles

"Daddy! Wheres Mommy" Bree whined, She had been whining all morning the worse was when jack did her hair, He ended up doing it in a pony tail as that was the best he could do, and Molly he just brushed her hair

"I don't know where mommy is but don't run off please!" Jack said trying to keep his temper down

"Mama!" Molly smiled when she saw Kim walking over to them

"Hey girls!" Kim smiled taking Molly from Jack

"Mommy does my hair look alright?" Bree asked

"It looks prefect why?"

"Because daddy did it!" Kim rolled her eyes and smiled at Jack

"Can we go see the dogs mom?!" Bree asked

"Sure but ask to pat them first!"

"I know!"

The day had been better good, Kim and Shock hadn't got any clear rounds, as the first course Shock came up with his own course, the second he followed Kim but knocked poles and went the wrong way once and the last course was the same as the second, but overall Mark said that was pretty good for his first show, as many dogs run out of the ring and don't come back. Kim was now home sleeping as she was tired from the day Bree of course had to ask why she was sleeping at 3 in the afternoon but Jack just told her she was tired.

"Daddy do you want to kick the ball around?" Bree asked holding up a ball

"It's Saturday sweetie I really wanted to watch the game, you can watch two if you want?"

Bree dropped the ball and put her hands on her hips

"Alright!" Jack sighed "Your just like your mother you know that right!?"

"I know" Bree smiled and happily skipped outside

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Bree smiled and tried to put a game face on but ended up laughing

"Okay 1, 2, 3, GO!" Jack yelled and Bree started dribbling/kicking the ball to the goal hoping to get past Jack

"GOAL!" Bree yelled as she kicked it into the goal then started happy dancing

"Well Played!" Jack smiled and clapped "Again?"

"Yes again!" Bree smiled and went to her goal waiting for Jack to start

[...]

It had been a week since the Agility show and it had been a busy week for Kim it included, Going to the doctors to see the baby, Dog training, taking care of the girls and studying. The doctors went good she got a new doctor the Kevin told her Jack's mom went to and she was very nice, the baby was good and heathy and she also found out she is actually 3 months along which she liked as it meant closer to the baby comes, She also found out she's due February 10th

But today was the day of the Sansons BBQ, Bree couldn't wait to see Cassie and Dylan again, and go swimming as Cassie told her, she has a pool

"Mommy When Can We Go!" Bree whined

"Bree just because you were ready an hour ago doesn't mean we all are!" Kim sighed

"But when can we leave?!"

"20 minute.. And if you want us to hurry up go make your father move faster"

"Okay!" Bree said sprinting up the stairs to her parents room to find her dad

"Okay now I can get Molly ready in peace" Kim smiled and walked up the stairs to Molly's room

"Mama!" Molly smiled looking up from her toys at her mother

"Hey baby ready to get ready for the BBQ?"

"No!" Molly said standing up and trying to run past Kim

"Hey not so fast!" Kim laughing catching Molly

"Daddy's ready! mommy" Bree said walking into the room "Can we.. Molly's Not Even Ready Yet!" Bree yelled and stomped her foot

"Hey that's enough Bree or we won't even go"

"No!" Bree yelled again

"Bree!" Kim warned as Bree pouted and crossed her arms and stomped out of the room

"Bree silly!" Molly giggled

In 10 minutes Kim and Jack had everything ready then got the girls into the car and were off to the Sansons

"Finally!" Bree sighed happily as they pulled up at their house and got out

Bree was about to run off when Jack grabbed her and picked her up

"Hold on missy wait for mom to get Molly out"

"But That Will Take Years!"

"Bree Kimberly Brewer I already warned you once stop with the act or We Will Go Home!" Kim told Bree before leaning into the car to get Molly out

"Dad?!"

"You heard mommy" Jack said

Bree glared at Jack and then at Kim as she finally joined Bree and Jack then they walked up to the Sansons house

"Wanna ring the doorbell?" Jack asked Bree. Bree nodded and pushed the button

"Hey guys you came!" Nick greeted happily as he opened the door

"Hey man how have you been" Jack smiled walking through the door after Kim

"Good good... Hey Bree, Cassie and Dylan and some of there other friends are in her bedroom

"Okay.. ummm.. Where is it?"

"Oh it's... actually hold on Caden can show you, Caden!" Nick said then called Caden

"Yea daddy?" a 3 year old boy with blonde curly hair and big brown eyes like Cassie said as he ran up out of no where

"Can you show Bree to Cassie's room please?"

"Okay! Come on Bree" Caden smiled then ran up the hallway with Bree following

"Is he your son?" Kim asked

"Yep that's Caden he's 3 and then there's Catherine shes almost 1 and Cassidy is the oldest"

"I didn't know you and Lacey had more than one kid"

"Well Cassie's not hers she's mine. Cassie's mom left a day after she was born, it was weird because we were so in love and she couldn't wait for the baby to come and then she just left"

"Wow thats just Wow" Kim said

"Anyway let's go out to the backyard and you guys can meet Lacey" Nick smiled as he lead them outside and over to Lacey

"Lacey this is Kim and Jack" Nick smiled

"Hi Nick and Cassie haven't stopped talking about Bree and Jack all week" Lacey smiled

"Bromance!" Kim laughed as Lacey did too

"Oh Kim come meet Dylan's mom shes over here with my daughter Catherine, Her and Molly will like each other" Lacey smiled linking arms with Kim and pulling her over to some chairs

[...]

Well Kim and Jack now had four new friends, Lacey and Nick Sanson, along with Blake and Tony; Dylans parents Blake was very nice she was about 27 a lot older than Kim but she was very nice, She was also pregnant with a boy so Kim then shared her baby news that Lacey and Blake thought was awesome, and Blake said she had to have a boy so her baby and this baby could be friends.

Bree had also made some more new friends that would be going to the same school as her so Bree was very happy and Molly was Molly her charming terrible twos even if she isn't two self

"I wanna tell the girls or mostly Bree about the baby"

"Are you sure?"

Kim nodded and Jack smiled the took her hand and they walked up to the playroom

"Hey girls we have something to tell you"

"Really what? Are we getting another dog or cat or can we get a bunny or..."

"We Are Not Getting Anymore Animals! K okay good" Jack said while Kim laughed

"Okay then what do you want to tell us?" Bree asked she was sitting on the couch cuddled up to Molly watch a movie

Kim and Jack went and sat on the couch on each side of the girls

"We hope you will like what we have to say but if you don't you're getting it anyway"

"What is it?" Bree asked confused

Jack took a deep breath "Mommy's going to have anther baby"

"Your gonna be a big sister again and Molly also gets to be a big sis" Kim smiled

"Is it gonna be a girl!?" Bree asked smiling

"We don't know yet and not for another couple of months"

"Okay well I don't care than" Bree said tuning back to the movie

Baby!" Molly giggled

"Yea a baby" Kim smiled at Molly but her smile dropped when she looked at Bree, who was ignoring them

"You love Molly so I know you will end up loving this baby" Kim said then tried to kiss her head but Bree ducked and covered her head. Kim sighed then walked out of the room

_**I am SO SO sorry it took so long to write and get up I was beening lame and kept putting off writing or forgetting or I was always doing something I had to when I thought about it so sorry. Anyway on to good things I got 15! REVIEWS! Last Chapter I am SO happy with that do you think we could get over 10 reviews EVERY chapter, I have 59 followers so I know we could get way more than 15 if you guys tried but anyway BIG THANKS!**_

_**So I hope you liked this chapter and if you have any names boy or girl please review them :) Also Molly is gonna start talking a bit more now and also right now in the story they are at the end of July so Bree's gonna start school next chapter :D**_

_**Check Out The Tumblr and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	26. Chapter 26: Little Boys Are Cute

It was the end of August a whole month since the Sansons BBQ, Bree had loved the holidays after that as she had lots of friends now. Kim was almost 5 months pregnant and showing a lot and today at about 1pm Kim and Jack were gonna find out if it was a girl or boy they both wanted a boy as they already had two girls, But Bree wanted another sister and well Molly usually agreed with Bree

"Almost ready for school?"

"Well yes but since I don't wanna go No!" Kim rolled her eyes at Bree

"Don't start that smart sassy stuff on me please"

"Whatever!"

"Just finish getting ready please" Kim yelled as she walked down the stairs

"Hey babe are you all good to take Bree to school?"

"Yes Jack I'll be fine!" Kim laughed

"Okay be safe.. BYE BREE HAVE A FUN!" Jack yelled up the stairs then kissed Kim said bye and I love you and walked out the door

"Don't forget one!" Kim called out the door behind him

"Of course I won't forget!" Jack smiled and got in his truck

"I still want a little sister" Bree said as she came down the stairs and walked past Kim into the kitchen

"What happens when it's a boy?"

"Don't people get babies when other people don't want them?"

"Yes but that only happens if the person having the baby can't take care of it"

"Damn..Dam where animals live" Bree quickly changed when Kim's face became very shock

"You can go to school with no lunch if you're gonna start using bad words!" Kim told her sternly

Bree rolled her eyes and starts eating her breakfast

"I mean it Bree we Do Not use bad words, Now eat your breakfast and brush your teeth so I can do your hair and then we Have! to go" Kim told her picking Molly up and going up to her room

Kim got Bree's hair done and made sure she had everything then put Molly in the car and Bree also got in then drove to the school which lucky wasn't to far from there house

"Okay have a great day sweetie" Kim smiled and kissed Bree's cheek then she stood up and picked Molly up too

"Mooomm, don't kiss me!" Bree said putting her hand up to stop Kim from doing it again then rubbing her cheek

Kim laughed then walked over to the teacher

"Hi I'm Kim Crawford, Bree Brewer's mom" Kim smiled

"Oh hi I'm Miss Grace but most people call me Gracie" a women about 30 said "Whose this cutie" Gracie said to Molly

"I Motty" Molly giggled she wasn't very good at saying L's yet

"It's Molly she can't say Ls yet" Kim laughed

"Is she Bree's little sister?"

"Yep and then we have another on the way me and Jack, her father are pretty busy" Kim smiled

"So Bree has a different last name to you is she yours?"

"Yes me and Jack just haven't got married yet"

"Oh okay I thought that could be it as Bree looks just like you" Gracie said looking over at Bree who was laughing with Cassie and Dylan and another little girl

"Yep Bree is just like me in every way"

"Okay well it was nice meeting you but I gotta get the kiddies in now" She smiled

"Alright thanks" Kim smiled, said bye to Bree again then got in her car and went home

"What are we gonna do now Molly?"

"Play!" Molly smiled

"Want to play in the playroom?"

"Ya!"

"Okay" Kim smiled and walked upstairs

[...]

"So how was Pre-K?" Jack asked at dinner

"It was okay I didn't really like the work but I liked being with my friends"

"And the teacher?" Jack smiled

"She's really nice she also said that Molly was really cute"

"Well Molly is and so are you"

"I know!" Bree smiled happily

"So are you gonna ask me and mommy anything?" Jack said

"Uhhh... Can I have more chicken?"

Kim cracked up laughing

"No about what we did today?"

"Umm okay what did you do today?"

"Remember we were finding out what the baby is"

"Oooohhh Now I Remember!" Bree giggled "It's A Girl Right!" Bree asked very hopeful

"Sorry babe you're getting a little brother" Kim smiled

"AWWW! I Wanted A Sister!"

"You already have one" Jack told her pointing to Molly

"I know but I wanted another sister!"

"Well I'm sure you will like him when he gets here"

"And when is that?"

"February 10th if he wants to come then"

"Why the 10th?"

"Because that when my due date is but some babies don't come on that date"

"Was I born on my due date?"

"Nope you were a month and a half early"

"Really is that good?"

"No it was not you were pretty small"

"So was I okay when I was born?"

"You were alright but you had to stay in the hospital for 3 weeks"

"WOW!" Bree said smiling she did not get that, that was very bad

"What about Molly?" She asked

"A month early but she was a big baby for a month early so she was all good" Kim smiled

Kim hated everything about Bree's birth as it meant she was a parent for real, and her whole life was over, But Kim loved Bree anyway and was a tiny bit glad she had those 3 weeks to get use to holding, feeding and changing Bree

_"Hey sweetie" Ruby said to her 7 and a half month pregnant daughter_

_"Hi..." Kim sighed trying to sit up as she had been lying on the sofa watching TV_

_"Have you been doing school work?"_

_"Yes mom I have, I was taking a break because she was kicking again and it was really hurting"_

_"Alright well could you do some more please"_

_Kim rolled her eye "Sure" she said annoyed, trying to get up but couldn't so she just held her hand up for Ruby to help her_

_"Only a month and a half left then she will be here" Ruby smiled_

_"Can't wait" Kim said fake smiling and putting her thumbs up_

_Ruby laughed and went to her office_

_Kim walked into hers and Jack's room and sat on the end of the bed. Jack was at school and wouldn't be home for another hour, and kim really didn't want to do anymore work as she had been doing it all morning_

_"I really hope me and daddy can agree on a name before you come" Kim smiled feeling her daughter kick_

_"I really like Bree what do you think and do you think daddy will like it?" Kim asked her stomach. The baby kicked again, Kim giggled then decided she wanted to take a nap_

_[...]_

_"Hey Ruby" Jack sighed putting his bag down and flopping down in a chair in the kitchen where Ruby was making a sandwich_

_"Hey how was school?"_

_"Usual, wish Kim was there" Jack said barely smiling_

_Then they heard Kim scream Mom at the top of her lungs_

_"Kim?!" Both Ruby and Jack called running to her room_

_"What's wrong!?" Ruby asked running next to her_

_"My water broke" Kim said with terror in her eyes_

_The next few hours were full on the Jack and Ruby weren't allowed to see Kim as they were trying their hardest to stop the labor, as it was much to early for their baby girl to come, but after an hour of trying to stop it they told Kim and Jack that the baby was coming and they would do everything to make sure she would be okay. They also were trying to figure out why she was coming so early_

_"I don't want to do this!" Kim cried in Ruby's arms_

_"I thought I could but I can't!"_

_"Kimmy you are going to be fine I promise the doctors will do everything to help"_

_"Will she be okay?"_

_"I think she will be really small, and have to stay here for a while but I think everything will be okay" Ruby said hugging Kim and rubbing her back, while Jack sat in the other chair on the other side not knowing what to do for his girlfriend/best friend_

_"Kimmy?" Jack said quietly_

_"Talk to him he's going just what you are but without the pain" Ruby said quietly then got up and left them to talk_

_"Your not blaming me for her coming early right?"_

_"What? No of course not this isn't your flaut!" Jack said jumping up and sitting on the bed hugging her_

_"Jack I really want her to have a name when she gets here" Kim said_

_"Sure why don't we trying and think of some?"_

_"I really like Bree?" Kim asked him_

_"Bree?" Jack said with a thinking face_

_"Bree Brewer what do you think?" Kim asked again_

_"You don't want Crawford too?" He asked her_

_Kim shook her head then almost broke his hand as a contraction hit_

_Jack let out a breath then said "I like it and I've been thinking for ages about this but I really want her middle name to be your name" Jack smiled_

_"Bree Kim Brewer?" Kim said not really liking it_

_"No Bree Kimberly Brewer"_

_"Ohh I love it" Kim smiled, Then the doctor and her mother walked in the room_

_"Kim and Jack hi, Your mom said your very worried about your baby and asked me to talk to you" Kim nodded and the doctor sat on the end of her bed_

_6 Hours Later at 1:11am, Bree Kimberly Brewer was born weighing 3 pound 9 ounces, Kim was a tiny glad she was small as it did hurt but probably not as bad although she wasn't sure. She was sad and happy she didn't get to hold her because they had to put her in one of those things, But Kim was still scared to even look at Bree_

_"Hey you did good" Jack smiled kissing her head_

_"I still wish she was bigger"_

_"Hey she was born with everything and isn't as small as they thought she would be"_

_Kim looked down then lay down in her bed and turned away from Jack_

_"Don't blame yourself Kim" Jack sighed and left the room to find Ruby_

_**New Chapter hope I didn't take to long to update. I got 11 Review! Thanks if we could get 10 or more every chapter I'd be even happier than I already am :)**_

_**So tell me what did you think of this chapter? high lights, bad bits? Names for the baby? Happy with what the baby is?**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! AND CHECK OUT THE TUMBLR! :D LOVE YOU ALL**_


	27. Chapter 27: Bree Flashback

_"Hey man how is everything is Kim and the baby okay?" Jerry asked running up to Jack in the hallway, Jack was sitting out there thinking as he had no idea what to do Kim looked like she blamed herself for Bree coming early, then he also didn't know how to feel with the fact that his daughter was born so early_

_"huh?"_

_"I asked how they were?"_

_"oh umm.. Bree's alright she in one of those things whatever you call them and kim..."_

_"What wrong?"_

_"She blaming herself" Jack sighed running his hands through his hair_

_"She knows it's not right?"_

_"I think she does but yea..."_

_"Didn't you say the doctor thought this would happen with her being so young?"_

_"Yea"_

_"Does she know that?"_

_"Yes the doctor told her and keeps telling her everyone is"_

_"Why are you out here when you should be in here?"_

_"Because.. because I don't know what to do! I'm 13 almost 14 I don't know how to deal with this!"_

_"Lets go for a walk"_

_[...]_

_Kim had gotten out of the hospital last week and still wasn't really talking apart from answering small questions about anything but Bree. Ruby was really worried about her and Jack just didn't know what to do, even his dad wasn't any help with this_

_"Kim my dads taking me to see Bree want to come?"_

_Kim didn't say anything_

_"Kim you haven't been to see her since you had her?"_

_"Because I Don't Want To! I Wouldn't Know What To Say Or Do!"_

_"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to you can just watch her"_

_Kim looked down_

_"You don't even know what she looks likes"_

_"When she comes home then I see her"_

_"Kim.."_

_"Just leave me alone!" Kim snapped and ran off to their bedroom_

_"Dad?"_

_"She's just scared Jack just let her be" Kevin said leading Jack out of the house and to his car_

_Bree had been in the hospital for 3 weeks now and the doctors had told Jack that she could come home today as she is just like how a healthy newborn would be_

_"Really!"_

_"Yep do you have the car seat?"_

_"Yea It's in my car" Ruby said_

_Kim was still at home and was gonna get a big surprise when they all came home_

_"You can hold her if you want?"_

_"Okay" Jack said a little shakey_

_The nurse carefully placed Bree in Jacks arms and Jack smiled down at Bree_

_"Hi Bree I'm your daddy" He smiled then he looked up_

_"I read premature babies can have problems?"_

_"Well Bree doesn't seem to have any but her breathing may be funny at times as she gets older but she's one lucky baby to be almost prefect for a premature" The doctor smiled_

_"Also will Kim be breast feeding her?"_

_"I don't think so" Ruby said not because she didn't want Kim too, But because she knew Kim wouldn't do that_

_"Alright well you two will be able to show them how to make a bottle right?"_

_"Of course" Kevin and Ruby smiled_

_After the doctor went over everything, they were finally free to take Bree home_

_"Kim?" Ruby called out as they walked through the front door_

_"What?" She sighed walking down the hallway_

_"Wanna meet Bree?" Ruby said_

_"I told you I'm not going to-"_

_Jack walked through the door holding Bree's car seat smiling_

_"Oh my-" Kim said finally getting to see Bree_

_Ruby and Kevin then left the two new parents alone, Jack smiled at Kim then walked past her into Bree's room with Kim following close behind_

_"Wanna hold?" Jack asked as he carefully picked Bree up_

_"I don't know?"_

_"Hey you haven't seen her until today plus I only just got to hold her so sit down right now and hold your daughter!" Jack said sternly_

_"okay..." Kim said sitting in the chair that they had put in Bree's room_

_"She looks like me" Kim said smiling as Jack placed her in Kim's arms_

_"I know there like nothing of me in her not even the eyes"_

_Kim laughed for the first time in 3 weeks and Jack kissed her forehead_

**Present Time**

"Mom?"

"Yes" Kim said looking at Bree after rolling the dice for her turn as they were playing puppytown while Molly slept and Jack was out with Nick doing whatever

"What would having a brother be like?"

"Uhhh.. I'm not sure cause I don't have any nor does dad"

"Really?"

"Yes really so you are very lucky to have a sister and soon to be brother"

"Are you gonna have another baby after this one?"

"I would like another but maybe not for a while after"

"How long would that be?" Bree asked moving her puppy on the board

"3 or 4 years maybe"

"Oh.. How maybe years are there between me and Molly?"

"3 and 1/2 years"

"and how will there be between Molly and the baby?"

"Just over 2 years"

"Alright" Bree said then looking out the window "I wish it would stop raining I'm kinda bored with puppy town"

"Really? That's a first" Kim said shocked while Bree gave her a small glare

"Wanna watch a movie than?" Kim asked her

"Yep!" Bree said getting up from the table

Jack sighed as he climbed into bed, Bree had gone on and on about what her little brother could do when he got older as she had finally got use to the idea and plus hanging out with Cassie was helping since she had a brother

"She went on and on about having a brother again didn't she?" Kim smiled turned the TV off

"Yes it can drive you crazy"

"At least she can't wait for her brother"

"Only 4 and a half months left"

"Do you think he will come early?"

"The doctor didn't seem to think he would"

"But both Bree and Molly were a month early and we got lucky with both of them"

"Well they were both girls, this ones a boy so lets see okay" Jack smiled and kissed Kim then the baby bump while Kim turned the light off

_**I really hope this one isn't too short. Anyway I finished the flashback so I hope you liked it**_

_**Also last chapter I put a 5 instead of a 4 she was actually only almost 4 months pregnant sorry. I GOT 20 REVIEWS! Been Smiling Since I got Them! You Guys RULE! Also I'm getting a lot of new reviewers So Welcome! and if you could keep that up :)**_

_**So Remember:**_  
_**Review! Review! Review!**_  
_**Check Out The Tumblr**_  
_**Review On things you want to see, what you thought of the chapter **_  
_**And I keep forgetting to say this but I have a little thing with the kids middles names they have to start will K **_  
_**Molly is Molly Kate, Bree is Bree Kimberly**_

_**SO THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND READING LOVE YA AND CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER :D**_


	28. Chapter 28: Surprise

Kim had only just got to the 5 month mark in her pregnancy and today or tonight she, Jack, Bree and Molly were going to Kevin's for a BBQ as he said he had a surprise for them

"Bree if you have not finished your homework by the time dad gets home, you can stay here by yourself" Kim told Bree who kept mucking about

"I'm not allowed to stay home by myself mommy" Bree smirked

Kim sighed and rubbed her forehead "Please just finish your homework!"

"Fine!" Bree said going back to her seat at the table

"Thank you!" Kim smiled and sat at the table to make sure Bree finished

After a couple of minutes Bree looked up and asked "Mom how come you don't do homework anymore?"

"Because I finished school you know that"

"Oh right" She said putting her head down again and then up again a few minutes later

"When do I get to finish school?"

"Umm... lets see?" Kim said pointlessly counting her fingers "A very long time!"

Bree pouted and again put her head down to do her work but then Molly ran past and over to Kim and she put her head up yet again "When does Molly go to school?"

Kim picked Molly up and put her in her lap "Uhh.. she gonna be two soon and then add 3 years"

"I started school at 4 tho?"

"Well that was pre-school you only went for half the day"

"Oh okay" Bree smiled and looked like she was about to ask another question

"Finish Your Homework Please! Because I have no problem staying here with you cause I'm tired"

"But grandpa said he has a surprise for us?!"

"So I'm pregnant and tired I would be more than happy to know what it is in the middle of the day"

"Uhh.. okay?" Bree said putting her head down and then up "Uhh-"

"Okay What Now?" Kim said annoyed

"Can I have some help?"

"Oh yes sure you can!" Kim smiled and got up and sat next to her

15 minutes later Bree was finally finished when Jack walked through the front door and into the living room

"Daddy!" Molly smiled running over to him from her spot on the kitchen floor where she had been playing with her toys with Kim

"Hey Pookie" Jack smiled greeting Molly by picking her up and kissing her cheek

"Hey sweetie how was work?" Kim smiled trying to get up but not doing very well

"It was good" Jack smirked as he watched her try to get up

"Little help?" Kim glared at his smirk

Jack held out his hand that wasn't holding Molly and pulled Kim up "Why were you two playing in here on the floor?"

"Molly's idea she hasn't got that mommy can't really get up very well anymore" Kim said tickled Molly and watched her giggle

"Where's Bree? It's way to quiet?"

"She taking a shower, She wanted to look nice at Kevins BBQ"

"Okay well do you think she's done cause I need to take one"

"Well go see then" Kim said taking Molly from he arms, kissing his cheek and walking into the living room

"Knock knock?" Jack said as he knocked on Bree's door

"Hold on I'm almost dressed" Bree shouted

"Just like your mother" Jack said to himself and shook his head. Then the door opened and with Bree standing there smiling

"Hey Ninja!" Jack smiled and picked her up then started walking down stairs

"Daddy how come we don't do Karate anymore?"

"Uhh.. I don't know We were till settling in and then mom found out she was pregnant I guess we kinda forgot"

"Could I start going again?"

"Well sure we aren't going to stop ya"

"YAY!"

"What are you happy about?" Kim asked walking into the living room with Molly right behind her

"Daddy said I can start doing Karate again!"

"I wondered when you were gonna asked" Kim said as she walked over to the backdoor to let Shock and Max out

"Hey what do you think Grandpa has for us?"

"Not sure could be anything" Kim said opening the door again to let the cats out

"Maybe It's A Puppy!" Bree said jumping up kinda and almost falling out of Jack's arms

"Bree! careful you're not as small as you use to be" Jack said putting her down

Bree pouted then looked at Kim "Can you do my hair?!"

[...]

"GRANDPA!" Bree yelled running into his arms

"PUMPKIN!" Kevin laughed at he picked her up then looked around for Kim and Jack

"I missed you!"

"I saw you two days ago cutie and where are your mother and father"

Bree pointed to the gate that Shock and Maxie ran through with Molly soon after and the finally Kim and Jack appeared

"Hey guys!" Kevin smiled walking over to them and giving them a big hug "Looking as lovely as ever Kim" Kevin smiled and kissed her cheek

"Thanks but I don't feel like that, I feel fat and I'm sick of him kicking me in the ribs!" Kim sighed and Bree cracked up laughing

"Bree!" Jack warned and she stopped right away

"Did You Get Us A Puppy!" Bree asked right after Kevin put her down

"Uhh.. what are you talking about?"

"The surprise? Is it a puppy?!" Bree asked with her puppy dog eyes

"Sorry cutie, It's inside if you want to see it"

"Cool" Jack said grabbing Molly as she started to run off then he took Kim's hand and they walked inside

"SUPRIS- OH MY GOD!" Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Rudy yelled with shocked faces as they had seen Kim's tummy

"Dad!" Jack said with a huge smile giving Kevin Molly and then running over to hug the eyes

"You didn't tell us Kim was pregnant!" Eddie said after Jack hugged him

Kim put her hands on her hips and glared at Jack "Jack Brewer You Were Meant To Tell Them!"

"Uhh... sorry I forgot"

"Daddy's in trouble" Bree said to Molly and they both giggled

Kim sighed "Sorry guys I thought he told you but you would have found out if we had been skyping lately but I've been too busy"

"Jack you would have been dead if we had the baby and they didn't know" Kim said then Kim noticed Ruby in the doorway "MOM!"

"Hey baby girl!" Ruby said hugging Kim tight but not to tight

"Nana!" Both Bree and Molly screamed and ran over

"My Girls!" Ruby said hugging them both

"Okay lets take this outside!" Kevin said waving his hands for them to go outside

"I Got My Swimsuit! Be Back In A Sec!" Jerry yelled running down the hallway

"Uncle Jerry's crazy! It's too cold to swim!" Bree giggled

"That's Uncle Jerry" Kim said with a sad smile she missed the guys so much and one of the big reasons she didn't Skype much was she hated to see them it mad her miss them even more

"So Kim how far along are you?" Milton asked as he drank his beer

"Yea and what are you having Eddie added

"5 months today and a little"

"Little what?!" Both guys said on the edge of their seats

"Boy" Kim smiled

"YES!" Both of them cheered earning a glare from Bree, She was happy with getting a brother but still wasn't a big fan of the idea

"Are you getting a little bro Molly!" Rudy said playfully poking her as she giggled and said yes

"Molly's really gotten big in the last few months" Rudy said to Jack who was right next to him

"Yea she has I guess I don't notice it too much cause I see her everyday"

"She's gonna be two in a couple of months!"

"Are you guys gonna come to LA?"

"Uhh... I'm not sure, but Kim won't be allowed to fly and I don't think she wants to take the trip over with the girls"

"Oh..." Rudy said then changed the subject "How Bree's karate going?!"

"Umm.. Well she hadn't said anything to earlier today so she hasn't been doing anything lately"

"What!? Bree Brewer! Why Have You Not Been Doing Karate!?" Rudy said playfully plus a little hurt

"Aww Thanks Dad! Umm.. I forgot because I've been hanging with friends mostly" Bree frowned

"Well your parents should have reminded you"

"Hey We had been busy with the move and now the new baby so we forgot about doing karate too" Kim said annoyed

"I'm just shocked you guys haven't been doing anything in the last few months" Rudy told them

"Kids, work and life keeps us busy I guess" Jack said

"POOL TIME!" Jerry yelled running past them and opening the gate and jumping into the pool

"So when are you guys gonna move back to LA?" Eddie asked hoping soon

"Uhhh... We don't know we like it here"

"But your friends miss you and that goes for you two Milton!" Eddie said

"Eddie we miss you yes but in the past few months we have really build a life, and when you have a family you can't just move like that" Jack said snapping his fingers and making Molly laugh

Eddie sighed "Whatever I need to use the bathroom" He said getting up and going into the house

"Eddie still doesn't like the fact that we have moved away but Jerry's cool with it now"

[...]

"So how long are you gonna be here for?" Kim asked Ruby as she pushed Molly's stroller through the small town

Bree was at school and Jack at work along with Kevin so the guys had gone paintballing and Ruby, Kim and Molly had gone shopping. Kim wasn't a big fan of the idea when Ruby asked her at the BBQ yesterday because she didn't want to deal with Bree after she found out.

"Till the end of the week then I gotta get back cause I have work"

"oh okay I've missed this and you so much!" Kim said hugging Ruby

"I missed you too, It's way to quiet at home" Ruby laughed

"I bet it is but I wish that was what it was like at our place"

"What's Molly like, she's almost 2" Ruby said smiling

"Don't remind me"

"How bad is she?!"

"She's actually alright hasn't done anything to bad yet" Kim smiled "I don't think it will last though" Kim sighed looking at Molly giggling

"She is the cutest little thing ever" Ruby smiled "I miss my Molly"

"Mom!" Kim shouted

"What!? Everything Okay With The Baby!?"

"Huh? Oh yea he's fine, But you should move here!"

"I don't know sweetie?" Ruby said as they walked into another store

"But then you don't have to be away from me, the girls or jack" Kim smiled

"Kim even if I wanted to I still have to think everything over "Ruby said looking at a dress for Molly "Just like you had too"

"At least think about it" Kim smiled

"MOMMY!" Bree yelled running into the house with Cassie

"Yes? and Hi Cassie" Kim said folding some more clothes

"Our Class Is Going On A Trip!" Bree she jumping up and down

"Isn't It Cool!" Cassie said also jumping up and down

"Yea where are you going?"

"Ummm... I don't know?" Bree said

"The Zoo!" Cassie smiled and giggled at her best friend

"Oh the Zoo I bet that will be fun" Kim smiled

"Are the guys here?" Bree asked

"Yep they're out back with Molly, and speaking of that I better go check on them" Kim said getting up slowly

"Momma!" Molly shouted and ran over

"Hey are you having fun with your uncles?" Kim asked picking up the little girl

"Yes!" Molly yelled "BEE! CASSIE!" noticing the girls behind Kim

"Hi Molly" Cassie smiled then ran after Bree who was running to her uncles

"Down!" Molly said trying her best to get out of Kim's arms

Kim put the girl down and watched her run after her sister "Right your sisters much cooler than your mommy" Kim sighed "At least I will have a new baby that will need me"

"I still need you" Jack said behind her scary her and making her jump

"Jack!, JACK!" Kim smiled big and hugged him

"Dad let me go home early today" Jack smiled

"That's great but don't look now two little girls and 4 guys are about to jump on you" Kim said pulling away and laughing as the guys and there two kids jumped onto him

_**I'm very sorry i took so long to put it up but last week on Wednesday I got really sick out of no where and a few hour I was in the hospital and the next day I got my appendix out so all this week I have been recovering and but I know I could have gotten it up sooner but I've been lazy and depressed also all this week as I 1. lost all the pictures of the kids 2. Am going to miss a dog competition so please no mean reviews because I have not been in a very good mood but yea, it's been a full on week for me**_

_**Anyway really hope you like the chapter it could be a bit all over the place as I've been writing this chapter for the last 2 weeks but hope it's alright :)**_

_**Oh and I do have a bit of good news I have gotten some of the photos I used as Bree back and it was easy to get Molly's photos back and the new baby's as well :)**_

_**So remember Review Review Review and Check out the Tumblr links on my profile page :D**_


	29. Quick Message

Hey guys super quick message, I have writers block at the moment so sorry :( But a while ago someone said that I should do a Prequel so I have decided that's what I'm gonna do since I can't not upload anything for a while because that's mean so now you will have something to read till I can get over this annoying writers block.

Also if you guys have any ideas that would be Great! so be PM me or review them

Oh and another thing I only got 7 reviews on chapter 28 and I know because I keep a record and the chapters before (26 and 27) got 20 review each so come on guys I know we can get more

So yea Please check out the Prequel, if you have any ideas please tell me it will mean I can get a new chapter up :D

Thanks For Being Awesome Readers :D I like never get stupid or mean or pointless reviews :)


End file.
